Los elegidos
by Wolf old soul
Summary: Puede una sola familia ser bendecida y encontrarse también maldecida .. ¿Que es más fuerte una bendición? o ¿una maldición? .. Realmente existe esta invocaciones del bien y del mal o son solo conciencias del destino ..
1. Silencio

Una oscura y fría noche de verano ninguno de los residentes de la cuidad de Hillwood se esperaban verse azotados por una series de acontecimientos fatídico que sucedería en ese terrible día.

Disparos, rechinido de vehículo y una explosión retumba en aquella tranquilad y pintoresca cuidad de Hillwood

Se oyeron varios gritos desgarradores de mujeres, gritos de auxilios, llanto de niños fueron opacados por las sirenas de ambulancias, bomberos y policías se hacían presentes en los diferentes puntos

-¡ ¿ES UNA ATAQUE TERRORISTA?!- gritaba un hombre descontrolado corría en sentido contrario donde se originó la explosión que procedía de la estación de tren.

\- No puede ser ... no ... no ... - lloraba una mujer desconsoladamente arrodillada frente a la estación mientras veía como era sucumbida antes la llamas que parecía proceder del mismo infierno

\- Alguien llame a la ambulancia ... por favor alguien ayúdeme – decía una chica de unos dieciocho años implorando a los personas de su alrededor la cual encontraba arrodillada mientras sostenía en su brazos a un joven de las misma edad que ella se encontraba inerte y con ojos cerrados

Minutos antes de la estación fuera arrasada por el fuego el joven en un acto de valentía y determinación había rescatado a todas las personas que encontrar dentro de las instalaciones , pero antes de salir victorioso y sin rasguño de lugar , vio a la chica que había sido arrojada por la multitud que huía despavorida del lugar. ¡BOOM! se sacudía la estación antes la explosivo, el joven se apresuró a levantar a la chica y en parpadeó de ojos se escuchó un segunda explosión ¡BOOM! la cual arrojaba un par de varillas de metal en dirección hacia la chica, ella solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe de los objetos en su cuerpo, abrió en par su ojos solo para ver con horror que al que joven que la intentaba ayudar era traspasado por una varillas en su pecho.

-¡DESPIERTA A...!- gritaba la chica mientras una tercera explosivo sonaba – NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR... QUÉDATE CONMIGO S...

Mientras tanto en la cercanías de centro cívico de la cuidad un chica había sido arrollada por un conductor alcoholizado que no se percató en la luz roja de semáforo, la chica ya hacia arriba del vehículo inconsciente, mientras el conductor intentaba huir de la escena entre tropezones para desgracia de este fue interceptado por un policía que se encontraba en el lugar.

La chica en un intento desesperado por salvar a dos jóvenes que cruzaba distraídos por calle en ese mismo instante en que carro se aproxima hacia ellos, corrió en dirección donde se encuentra ellos y los empuja lejos de peligro sin poder reaccionar ante la cercanía de vehículo, sin evitar ser atropellada por el vehículo, impactándose con el parabrisas quedando arriba del capo (cofre) inconsciente mientras los jóvenes se levantan de suelo algo aturdidos por lo que sus ojos ven y se acercan a la joven

\- M... – el joven decía mientras su grito era callado por la sirena de la ambulancia - ¡MALDICIÓN S...!- sonaba otra vez la sirena la ambulancia- ¡DESPIERTA CON UN DEMONIO!- gritaba un joven sollozando mientras miraba al joven que no mostraba ningún signo de estar viva

En muelle de Hillwood un grupo de jóvenes entre hombre y mujeres se encontraba entre shock , asustados , temerosos; mientras unos intentaba consolara a las jóvenes , otros hablan con los policías pero nos centraremos en un pareja de jóvenes que trataba con desesperación en detener la hemorragia de su salvador que ya encontraba en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica mientras jadea lastimosamente con los ojos cerrados , la pareja de jóvenes intercambiaba miradas entre ellos buscando en sus ojos un signo de esperanza al no encontrarla dirigen sus miradas a su salvador que cada vez su jadeos se incrementaba.

\- La sangre no para- le decía joven regresando a mirar a la chica la cual se encontraba en un batalla interna en contralar su llanto ante la situación - ¿tú crees que...? – no pudo continuar con la pregunta el joven ya que voz se empezaba quebrar mientras continuaba apretando el pañuelo contra el pecho de aquel joven ,respiro profundo tratando de darse valor – ¿tú crees que vaya sobrevivir? Por qué...

\- ¡CLARO QUE VA SOBREVIVIR , NO DIGAS TONTERIAS ¡ –grito la joven abrazando a su salvador con todas su fuerzas , quiso continuar regañando al joven pero interrumpida por la voz de un hombre

\- EL MUY ESTÚPIDO CREYÓ QUE SER INMUNE A LAS BALAS – gritaba el hombre el cual era arrastrado por una par de policías – ME VENGUE... NADIE SE METE CONMIGO – gritaba con tono de locura en voz- NADIE Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO- decía el hombre mientras jaloneaba tirándose de librarse del agarre de los oficiales – YO LO MATE... SÍ... LO MATE... LO MATE- mencionaba fue de si el hombre mientras trataba de meterlo al auto.

Todos los presentes miraban con desprecio, coraje y desagrado a aquel hombre que era llevado en la patrulla la cual se alejaba de lugar, una vez que la vehículo de la policía se perdía de la vista regresaba su vista hacia el joven el cual sus respiración se volvía mas jadeante y presentaba un silbido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba hasta que de pronto soltó un suspiro profundo y de repente todo su cuerpo se relajó.

\- Hey despierta – decía el joven mientras lo movía – no está respirando – comentaba viendo al joven ahora él se encontraba teniendo una batalla interna por contralar su llanto; se llevó la manos de hacia su cabeza mientras se levanta – no ... no...no – repetía el joven llorando, los demás los veía con ojos de incredulidad esperando que todo lo que está ocurriendo es solo un mal sueño o un broma muy pesada

\- S...- grito la joven sacudiendo a moribundo como si fuera un muñeco mientras un ambulancia llegaba al lugar – DESPIERTA A... - sonaba la sirena de la ambulancia mientras los paramédicos saca la camilla- NO ME DEJES...PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE IBAS ESTÁ CONMIGO – decía la joven mientras un oficiales la sostenía y la alejaba de muchacho el cual está recibiendo reanimación por un los paramédicos

Los tres jóvenes era trasportando por las diferentes ambulancias rumbo al hospital central de Hillwood mientras un silencio se presentaba en los cuidad que ni los mismo grillos podía opacar hasta que fue interrumpido abruptamente por las torres de reloj del lugar que marcaba las doces de la noche seguidas de los aullidos de los perros los cuales señalaba que la muerte se encontraba rondando en cercanías.

La muerte se encontraba en Hillwood... venía a termina su trabajo

Espero que le guste este primer fanfic que hago en esta plataforma y disculpe por los errores o mas bien horrores ortográficos que pudiera haber.


	2. Voto de confianza

Un año antes de día d

Nuestra historia inicia adentro de la universidad de Hillwood la cual se ha convertido en una de las prestigios y reconocidas posicionándose en el nivel de las universidades de renombre como es Harvard , Yale entre otras , todo se debía a arduo trabajo del alcalde de la cuidad con ayuda de un grupo de rock llamado "the kind souls " la cual era un misterio de la identidad de integrantes como su paradero ya que son más de dos años que desapareció del lente de los medios sin dejar rastro o señal de que sigan vivos, muchos especularon que había muerto en un viaje a al Tíbet donde iba en busca de iluminación , otros decían desintegrado ya que había descubierto una conspiración del gobierno con los iluminatis , los cuales los obligaron a separes y esconderse en lugares más recónditos de la tierra , otras de la ideas que rondaba en la desaparición alegaba que alienígenas de un galaxia lejana con la misión estudiar a los humanos con el fin de conquistarlos por medio de la música pero había sido descubierto por los agentes de CIA y en momento desesperado se marcharon de la tierra en nave prometiendo que iba a regresar con refuerzo para por fin tomar a la tierra.

Se encontraba sentados en una de mesas cercanas a la cafetería de campus un par de rubios, un joven de cabellos dorados de ojos color esmeralda con una cabeza algo peculiar era ni mas o menos el famoso Arnold P. Shortman aunque su fama de buen samaritano había cambiado por un semblante de chico rudo , temible matón e irresistible tanto para las mujeres y que otro hombre que hacia duda de su sexualidad , ya con una estatura de uno metro ochenta su peinando que había llevado durante su infancia había cambiado por mantener su cabellera hacia atrás dejando solo un para mechones rubios en frente dado una imagen seductor, el cual se encontraba molestando a su acompañante una bella chica rubia de ojos color rubia con un semblante molesto, era ni más ni menos que ex matona de la primaria PS 118 Helga G Pataki mas conocido como la portadora de besty y los cinco vengadores dejo de lado temible o más bien con el paso de tiempo había desarrollado una paciencia la cual ayuda a no explotar con facilidad

\- Vamos pataki solo era una broma no pensé que te ibas atrever hacerlo de verdad – decía Arnold con sonrisa burlona ha Helga la cual tenía fruncido el ceño con los brazo cruzados evitando contacto visual.

\- Te odio Shortman – murmuro Helga molesta por la broma que le había echo Arnold hace un momento.

 **Flash back**

Helga se dirigía en dirección hacia la cafetería donde se encontraría Steve, Lizbeth y Arnold pero antes de llegar al lugar encontró al Arnold arrodillado con la mano adentro de la maquina con semblante que denotaba preocupación, lo cual ocasiono que acelera el paso para encontrarse con el muchacho.

-¿qué paso cabeza de balón?- comentaba la chica recargándose su espalda en la máquina, mientras recibía un ceño fruncido por parte de rubio – ¿qué te paso Shortman? ¿Acaso te comieron la legua los ratones, señor conejo?- susurrando lo último haciendo alusión aquella vergüenza que paso el joven en su infancia donde se vio obligado a portar una piyama de conejo

-muy graciosa Alicia – decía Arnold rodando los ojos – vienes a ayudarme ó a burlarte de mi

\- un poco de ambos – decía la joven con lanzado una risa burlona al joven – dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

\- se me atoro la mano en la máquina – mientras señalaba con la mirada la mano la cual mostraba un signo de falta de circulación – y no... no quise robar algún producto de la maquina, si es lo que piensa – agregó el joven mientras entrecerraba su mirada

\- ¿pero qué demonios? – Decía la joven mientras veía con preocupación la mano morada del joven – ¿cuánto tiempo esta así? – mientras apoyaba su frente en el vidrio de la maquina tratando de formular un plan para sacar la mano de Arnold de la maquina

\- mmm... como una media hora – soltaba en suspiro el joven mientras miraba su mano que ya hacia dentro de la maquina

-¡MEDIA HORA! – grito Helga abriendo los ojos de manera que imposible para un ser humano –¿nadie te ha venido a ayudar?-preguntaba incrédula ante la respuesta

\- nadie ha pasado por aquí- mencionada mientras encogía los hombros sin tomar mucha importancia-¿alguna idea?

\- solo una pero no creo que se buena – comento suspirando Helga mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la máquina y en un impulso da un patada al vidrio la maquina sin darse cuenta que el joven al percatarse de que el pie de Helga se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, al sentir el peligro y recordado años de abuso que recibió por parte de la chica da un brinco alejándose de la máquina

-¡ES UNA BROMA! –grito el chico pero fue demasiado tarde el pie de Helga se había impactado con el vidrio de maquina

-!LARGUEMOS DE AQUÍ ¡– decía Arnold tomando de la mano a Helga corriendo con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de lugar de crimen, una vez alejados de la maquina mientras ambos se recargaba su espalda en la pared de los laboratorios mientras recuperaba el aliento

\- estúpido cabeza de balón idiota – gruñía Helga mientras lanzaba un miraba que aclama muerte y destrucción hacia Arnold

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

\- Yo sé que me amabas- decía coquetamente Arnold a Helga – la verdad no entiendo por creíste que se me había atorado mi mano en la máquina.

\- Pues son varias razones numero uno eres un idiota- lanzaba enojada Helga enumerando con su dedos ignorado el gruñido por parte de Arnold mientras este se cruzaba de brazos – segundo es un denso- nuevamente ignorado el reclamo del joven – tres por tenía la mano morada por cierto sigue morada tu mano- señalaba la mano de joven

\- Ha eso se reventó la pluma en la mano – contesto mientras inspeccionaba su mano.

\- Hola chicos supieron lo que paso hace un momento – comentaba el recién llegado era Steven Jones un joven de piel acanelada , de ojos color miel y cabello castaño y rizado el cual sostenía con una coleta

\- No – constaba unísono los rubios intercambiado miradas entre ellos y nuevamente dirigiendo la miradas hacia Steven

\- Pues la maquina dispensadoras que esta cercas de aquí sufrió de una ataque al parecer el rector pidió a los seguridad checar la cámaras para localizar al vándalo o los vándalos- comentaba el castaño sin percatarse que la rubia se había tensado en su asiento mientras el rubio se burlaba de la pobre Helga que temblaba peor que un perro chihuahueño

\- Pues le deseo buena suerte ya que en ese lugar no cámaras – comentada Lizbeth la cual era hermana gemela de Steven aunque la única diferencia era el color de ojos mientras los ojos de Steve era de color miel , los de Lizbeth de color verde muy tenue – Helga ¿te encuentras bien? esta algo pálida

\- Si estoy bien ,¿Por qué los dices ?- preguntaba Helga con voz temblorosa

\- Porque en esa área no hay cámaras ,mi querida Miyagi –contestaba Arnold haciendo ademanes de karate , el temblor de la chica cambio abruptamente mientras su cara se tornaba de color rojo tomate mientras empuñaba su manos y se lazaba hacia el cuello de joven pero este ya había previsto la intención de la chica emprendiendo huida de la misma mientras se reía

\- ¡SHORTMAN NO CORRAS COBARDE!- gritaba Helga a todo pulmón mientras perseguía a rubio dejando atrás a unos gemelos confundíos por el abrupto cambio de personalidad de la rubia – !RUEGA A TU DIOS DE QUE NO TE AGARRE ¡

\- ¡VAMOS MI QUERIDA SALTAMONTES , TE RETO , A QUE NO ME ALACANZA! – gritaba riéndose Arnold esquivando a curiosos entre ellos un joven moreno que venía acompañando a un joven de rasgos asiáticos

\- Hmm hmm – decía negado con la cabeza chico moreno al joven asiática – tu sabes phobe que no me gusta que Pataki se junte con Shortman ,aunque ella asegure que es de fiar yo confió en su totalidad

\- Lo se Gerald, pero si Helga confía en Arnold que cambio debemos de creer – comentaba mientras sonreía viendo a los dos rubios que corría uno persiguiendo al otro- por otra parte Gerald, tú y él se ha tratado con cordialidad ultimarte, Helga me comentado ha deseo que ustedes pueda volver hacer amigos.

\- Es imposible y lo sabes phobe – decía suspirando Gerald mientras tomaba de la cintura a phobe dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería

Arriba de un manzano ya hacia sentado Arnold mientras se reía de una rubia enojada que se encontraba abajo cruzada de brazos.

\- Vamos gatito algún día vas tener que bajar- decía una rubia molesta – bajas por las buenas o te hare bajar por las malas

\- No creo que puedas – decía Arnold mientras se acosta en la rama

\- No crees que pueda , te demostrare quien es Helga G. Pataki – comentaba Helga mientras tomaba una manzana y la arrojaba en dirección al muchacho el cual esquivo en el último momento – baja de ese árbol niño de la selva- ordenaba mientras agarraba otra manzana

\- No – dijo Arnold enseñando la legua mientras se paraba y pasaba a otra rama – vamos Pataki donde quedo esa abusona de que lazaba bolitas de papel en la primaria o será acaso que Inglaterra te convirtió en una delicada señorita- menciona Arnold con una sonrisa burlona

\- Vas ver Shortman – decía Helga lanzado manzana a diestra y siniestras al joven el cual esquivaba con una agilidad , ninguno de los rubios se había dando cuenta que en la lejanías un profesor veía con atención aquel escenario , un crujido de rama ocasiono que el Arnold cayera al suelo antes de que pudiera emprender huida unos brazos lo agarraba de su camisa y lo sacude con fuerza mientras este se partía de la risa por el semblante enojado de aquella rubia

\- Helga ha llegado a mi vida para sacarme de la oscuridad... he cambiado mucho he dejado atrás mi pasado oscuro de matón ... ojala pueda retomar la amistad que tenía con la padilla en especial recobrar la amistad que tenía con Gerald ... gracias a Helga me llevo mejor con mi familia es especial ya que por mi actitud inmadura también los aleje de mi lado cosa que no enorgullece ... lo bueno es que el abuelo no estuvo presente en ver como nieto se convertía en otra persona desconocida y ajena de aquel buen samaritano ... eso lo hubiera matado de seguro- pensaba Arnold mientras era sacudido por una cansada Helga antes de que pudiera lanzar un comentario sarcástico la voz de maestro los interrumpió

\- Señor Shortman , señorita Pataki me puede explicar ¿que está pasando aquí? –pregunta con fastidios aquel señor la cual era perfecta versión de papa Noel pero versión oscura

\- Nada señor Fontana , solo estábamos ensayando un obra ¿verdad Arnold?- mencionaba Helga con una falsa sonrisa

\- Así es señor Fontana ,solo es un ensayo pero creo que excedimos en la actuación – agrego Arnold , el profesor los miraba algo incrédulo lanzo un suspiro y antes de retirarse del lugar dijo – espero que no vuelva a repetir esto

\- No me pagan los suficiente para soporta esto – decía el señor Fontana alejándose- en mis tiempos los jóvenes éramos más maduros

\- Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo de la cama – susurra Helga a Arnold

\- No el siempre es así , es su naturaleza – le contestaba el rubio mientras avanzaba en dirección a la cafetería – nos vamos ... ya casi se termina el receso

\- Si pero me debes un sándwich de pastrami – comentaba Helga siguiendo al rubio


	3. Derrota y aceptación

La relación de Arnold con la pandilla había mejorado notablemente aunque no entiendo el por qué la rencilla de Shortman con johnases ojala pudiera decirme phobes exactamente que paso... solo espero solucionarlo antes de mi cumpleaños, sería bueno que todo regresara hacer como antes... pero que te pasa Pataki sabes muy bien que no puede regresar el tiempo aunque... pensándolo bien puedo investigar en internet si existe una artilugio como gira tiempo de Hermione Granger o el Delorean de Dr. Brown _del volver al futuro,_ así podía evitar que se distanciaran todos y de paso gobernar el mundo con ayuda de mi querida besty y los cinco vengadores – pensaba nuestra querida Helga con una sonrisa en su labios mientras se imaginaba con un dictadora y su súbditos gritaba su nombre "Helga, Helga" podía continuar con su pensamiento pero un grito la hizo volver a la realidad

\- ¡HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI, ME ESTAS ESCHUCHANDO ¡- miro a phobes con una sorprendida por el regaño y frustración por hacerla volver a una realidad aburrida

\- Criminal phobes si estaba escuchando, solo no grites que toda china te escucho- trataba de bromeas aunque la broma no resulto, la asiática la miraba frunciendo el ceño mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa. Nuestra queridas amigas se encontraba sentadas en una banca cerca de la facultad de artes y literatura arropadas por la dulce sobra de cerezo

\- Voy a creer que me estabas escuchando , ¿que piensa de lo que dije? –formulaba la pregunta phobes comprobando la atención de su amiga ala platica , un silencio se hizo presente mientras Helga nerviosamente miraba a su alrededor buscar la respuesta ante la pregunta , comprendió phobes que Helga no le había prestado la atención desde que mención el pequeño problema de juntarse todos para el día de san Valentín es problema tenia nombre Arnold Shortman y Gerald Johnson, suspiro y continuo- Helga como piensa reunir a Arnold y Gerard en el mismo lugar y en especial es día , sabes muy que solo se tolerar por respecto a ti.

\- Y la gran, maravillosa besty y los cinco vengadores que no ha trabajado últimamente – interrumpió Helga a su amiga haciendo ademan con su puño – phobes no te preocupes eh hablado con Arnold y él quiere solucionar el problema con cabeza de cepillo ... bueno Gerald – corrigió al ver como su amiga le lanzaba una mirada de reproche ante el apodo que le había lanzado a su novio – ya cambia esa mirada eres igual que el cabezo cuando le digo melenudo , cabeza de balón , camarón gigante con pelos, niño de la selva , tarzan , míster sandia , cabeza de calabaza , señor conejo – decía Helga mientras enumeraba con dedos

\- ¿señor conejo?- pregunto phobes extrañada por el ultimo apodo - ¿Por qué señor conejo

\- Te acuerdas cuando iggy le hizo caminar con un pijama de conejo pues de allí el apodo- soltando una risita como cuando un niño hace una travesura – aunque el contrataca diciéndome Alicia es como... - fue interrumpida por una risa por parte de su amiga, la cual miro algo curiosa-¿Por qué la risa? – pregunto

\- No es nada – contestaba phobes mientras embozaba un sonrisa, viendo que Helga le seguía mirando algo curiosa y molesta- es que se me hace muy tierno como se tratan, parece un pareja de novios- en ese instante Helga Pataki se trasformó en un tomate ya que se sonrojo a niveles indescriptibles para un ser humano normal

\- Phobes por todos los dioses de olimpo ,ponerme de novia con el melenudo , es que es... bueno mira su tamaño de su cabezota , además es un debilucho y... y... es un maldito don juan ¿que no entiendo por qué las mujeres y hombres está detrás de él ? .. míralo bien phobes es feo , tiene una cabeza en forma de balón , su cabello huele a ese estúpido aroma a brisa de mar y su olorosa colina a madera vieja – trataba de defenderse o converse a si misma que hubiera algún sentimiento al muchacho , mientras su amiga la miraba algo divertida ante la situación – en definitiva hermana yo andaría con Shortman cuando yo sea dictadora y conquiste al mundo con un ejercito de zombis mientras tanto en su sueños

\- Vaya no pensé que mi estúpido cabello y mi colonia te molestara tanto , mi querida Alicia- sonó una voz roca detrás de ellas, mientras soltaba una carcajada nuestro querido chismoso digo el recién llegado – para la próxima recuérdame llevarte cuando quiera comprar un shampo o una colina- continuo mientras se ponía enfrente de ellas.

\- Hola Arnold – saludaba phobes con una sonrisa mientras venía con el rabillo del ojo a su amiga la cual se encontrar tensa y mirando hacia un punto lejos de las miradas de los ahí presentes

\- hola cabeza de balón, ¿a qué debe tu presencia? ¿acaso me estas acosando?- escupido Helga tratando de evitar el tema

\- Acosarte yo , si más yo recuerdo la que me acosaba era otra no ,phobes- decía Arnold mirando a Helga mientras sonreí como enamorado , phobes vio como el rubio se quedaba embobado al ver a su amiga , no era la primera vez que el lanzaba ese tipo de miradas incluso había notado que el chico con cualquier excusa trataba de tener contacto con su amiga como abrazos espontáneos , besos en la mejilla ,cargando a Helga sobre sus hombros , por decir algunos, phobes sabía que Arnold seguía siendo aquel niño soñador , romántico , de corazón noble aun cuando el destino lo hizo cambiar de manera negativa y con eso alejarse de la padilla

\- Ejem ejem.-carraspeó phobes llamando la antes de los dos rubio , apenas abrió la boca cuando un cuarta voz sonó a lo lejos llamando a la rubia

\- Geraldine , mi musa – era ni más ni menos que el rival en el amor de Arnold , Eliot Thompson estudiante de filosofía , el capitán de equipo de béisbol , con su un metro noventa de alto , cuerpo fornido , cabello oscuro y de ojos de grises era el chico más popular de la universidad o como decía sus admiradoras el hombre perfecto de cualquier mujer incluso Helga aunque no quería admitir era una de sus fans – mi Geraldine , mi musa , mi bello ángel de luz en esta terrible oscuridad que me acecha – decía mientras se acercaba a la rubia agarrando su mano y depositando un beso en dorso , recibiendo un mirada de muerte por parte de rubio – ah Shortman no te había visto – decía arrastrando las palabras mientras correspondía la mirada por unos minutos dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a Helga – Geraldine ¿puedo hablar contigo?

\- Claro que si Eliot , phobes cabeza de balón, nos vemos – se despidió de su amigos mientras caminaba de la mano del pelinegro , alejándose dejando a un consternado a rubio

\- Phobes ¿puedo preguntar algo?- soltaba en un suspiro la pregunta Arnold , sentándole aun lado de la asiática

\- Si quieres saber que si Helga está enamorada de Eliot, la repuesta es si incluso me comento que hoy tenia planeado declararse – soltó phobes mirando al Arnold el cual solo hizo una mueca de dolor y continuo – lo siento Arnold pero es mejor decirte la verdad , que darte una mentira piadosa y enterarte de la verdad tu solo

\- Por eso te estimo phobes eres la única que confió cuando me dices la verdad aunque duela y no me malinterpretes con un reproche por parte mío sino al contrario te agradezco que lo hagas – suspiro Arnold dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo – debo de aceptar su decisión, si ella quiere estar con él lo aceptare – miraba ala pelinegra mientras le mostraba una sonrisa triste - es mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue tu novio y piense que estoy coqueteando - agrego

\- Jajá hay Arnold ojala todo fuera como antes, pero deja decirte que es muy maduro de parte – decía phobes al chico que se había levantado de la banca – nos vemos Arnold

\- No vemos phobes y gracias por todo – decía Arnold despidiéndose , avanzo unos paso y regreso su mirada a su amiga – otra cosa phobes esta platica nunca la tuvimos – mientras le giñaba el ojo

\- Entendido – decía la asiática con una sonrisa recordando que su mejor amiga usaba la misma palabras cuando se habla de mantecado – son tan iguales

\- ¿quiénes son tan iguales?- pregunto Gerald sentándose a un lado de su novia

\- Nadie – contesto mientras le da un pequeño besos fugaz a novio

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Arnold que camina hacia sus últimas clases del día

\- Mañana me dará la noticia de que es novia de ese niño de sonrisa Colgate- murmura enojado – debo aceptar de que estoy celoso y aunque este sentimiento me está matando ,ella dejo de amarme hace tiempo – sentía que un nudo en su garganta se originaba – vamos Arnold , acuérdate nadie te vera llorar nunca más , jamás jamás ... a quien engaño me duele – caminaba hacia el aula empuñando ambas manos- debes ser valiente , que no te afecte esto – suspiro e ingreso al salón

La clase trascurría con normalidad algunos de sus compañeros tratando de no dormirse con la voz del maestro el cual según por palabras de Arnold lo debería de contratar para aquellas persona que sufren sonambulismo, un vibración de su celular lo había salvado de caer en las manos de Morfeo al igual que su compañero de aun lado que parecía salido de una película de zombis, miro la notificación era un mensaje de whatsapp de Helga

- _Hola cabezón ¿Cómo está tu clases?-_

 _-igual tratando de no convertirme en zombi y a que debo el honor de tus mensajes -_

 _\- que no puedo hablar con mi mejor amigo-_

 _\- Helga ¬.¬_

-bien cabezón, quería decirte que hoy me declare a Eliot y adivina que

-no me digas que se convirtió en sapo

-jajá muy gracioso pero no... soy su novia y eres la primera persona en saber

\- felicidades Helga- aunque no me hubiera gusta saberlo

\- gracias melenudo, deja llamar a phobes y contarle, cuídate Arnoldo

\- creo que se adelantó que ya no debo esperar mañana para saber la respuesta- comento en murmullo mientras miraba al pizarra.


	4. Lazo de amistad

Heme aquí después de que Helga soltara la bomba de su relación con el niño Colgate ( Eliot) aunque al principio nos llevamos pésimo pero debo de admitir que es un buen sujeto, mejor que yo, por desgracia él se ha ganado el corazón de Helga , de su padres , su amigos incluso hasta de mi propia familia podría adoptarlo ... que demonios estoy pensando... hablando de relaciones el día de san Valentín me dio un impulso para de nuevo acercarme a los chicos aunque no entiendo del por qué el distanciamiento de ellos conmigo ni por qué Gerard me dio aquel puñetazo en la cara aquel día aun así me arrepiento de haberle respondido el golpe pero el coraje me cegó en ese ¿pero cómo debería de reaccionar una persona cuando su mejor amigo lo golpea y lo insulta? momento basta Arnold deja de pensar en el pasado vamos a enfocarnos en el presente.. Dios santo me duele la cabeza ya no vuelvo ahogar mis penas en alcohol o al menos no hacerlo en días de escuela –pensaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a las bancas de la cafetería - ese San Valentín fue el día más difícil para mí algo incómodo por la situación de la pandilla , la relación de Helga; me tuve que salir de establecimiento casi corriendo solo para encerrarme en mi departamento mientras escuchaba la canciones más triste y desamor que pudiera tener en mi poder incluso algunas canciones en español gracias al mi viaje a San Lorenzo.. – suspiro mientras se sentaba, una vez cómodo en la banca saco un cuarto y lápiz mientras veía a los lejos a Helga, Lizbeth y lila mientras venía con su respectivos novios – vaya el club de chicas malas tiene nueva integrante - rio ante la idea, y de la nada empezó a escribir en su libreta mientras cantaba

I met a girl and I really thought she liked me.

(Conocí a una chica y realmente pensaba que yo le gustaba)

I truly thought that I had met the one.

(De verdad pensaba que había conocido a la definitiva)

It was a fail, to no avail.

(Fue un fallo que no sirvió de nada)

I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.

(Soy solo otra víctima más del club de chicas malas)

She's like a witch, casting spells, hypnotizing.

(Ella es como una bruja realizando conjuros, hipnotizando)

She made me drink a potion just to fall in love.

(Ella me hizo beber una poción para enamorarme )

She got me drunk, tipsy of her love.

(Ella me emborracho, borracho de su amor )

I'm just another victim of the bad girls club

(Soy solo otra víctima más del club de chicas malas)

Arnold al ver lo que había escrito sonrió de manera nostálgica , un sentimiento hizo que esa sonrisa se borrar , mientras contemplaba el escrito en su libreta , pensó – vaya a pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que escribí algo así- suspiro sonoramente y continuo con su pensamientos- ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás? Desde aquella vez no lo he visto, bueno no es que nos lleváramos bien solo... solo... – soltó otro suspiro para recarga su mejilla en su brazo - ¿Por qué ahora en este momento tengo este sentimiento de hablar con ellos? ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Seguirá siendo la misma? Ella siempre estuvo en mi momentos más oscuros de mi vida, sabe mi historia de mi origen hasta lo que me he convertido, ella me conoció cuando aun mi abuelo se encontraba vivo, me apoyo en su muerte y aunque yo me aleje de todos ella estuvo conmigo, me dio palabra de aliento, los dos pasamos por los mismo problemas pero a diferencia de mi ella siguió con esa fe en la humanidad, esa esperanza que en mi se esfumo.

Una voz de una mujer sonó en su mente – vamos pilotl (nobleza) todo pasa por una razón , es algo que no ponemos controlar aun cuando tramos de poner obstáculos es algo que ya escrito y no ponemos frenar , es inevitable la muerte nos llega a todos , sé que él no le hubiera gustado verte así creo en estos casos te diría chaparrito estamos solos, así es la vida, no es necesario que nadie se la quite, siempre que tengas un poco de coraje y fantasías, podrás empezar de prisa. Todos necesitan un sueño al que aferrarse, de lo contrario, son solo personas sin ilusiones y después agregaría que nunca comas frambuesas, no lo crees- soltó un suspiro y sonrió con nostalgia- mi querida amazona de Altamira

\- ¡¿Amazona de Altamira?¡ ¿Quién es la amazona de Altamira ,Arnold?- pregunto una voz de hombre sacando de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué? ¿desde cuánto está aquí?- preguntaba Arnold a gerarld que se encontraba frente, su mirada recorrido la mesa para darse cuenta que se encontraba ya todos sentados phobes, Helga Eliot, Lizbeth, Steven y lila , su mirada se depositó en su libreta que se encontraba abierta , al darse cuenta sintió su cara caliente mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente , con movimientos torpes guardo su cosas , de un impulso se levantó de mesa mientras tartamudeaba- y... yo... me... me tengo ... que ... ir a – mientras soba su nunca con nerviosismo y pensando alguna excusa para escapar de aquel momento bochornoso de cual era protagonista

\- Arnold ¿te encuentras bien?-miraba Steven lo veía preocupado por la reacción del rubio en ese momento – solo pregunto Gerard quien era la amazona de Altamira , no está grave para que pongas así

\- Claro que no – contestó desviado la vista evitando las miradas que le lanzaba los presente

\- En entonces nos vas a decir ¿Quién es la querida amazona de Altamira?- pregunto Helga algo enojada

\- Helga- la discrimino phobes

\- Vamos hermana todo los de aquí queremos saber quién es misteriosa amazona o ¿no?- dijo mirando a todos y volvía a mirar a Arnoldo el cual se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado

\- Bueno...-trago saliva, suspiro profundo y regreso su vista hacia la mesa – ella es...- fue interrumpido por un teléfono el cual tenía de tono el bueno el malo y el feo, el cual causo risa entre lo presente mientras jugando Lizbeth hizo un ademan de disparo en dirección al rubio el cual se encontraba tenso mirando su celular que sostenía

Arnold se encontraba sudando frio mientras en su mente se decía- que no sea ella... que no se ella... por dios no creo que tenga el mismo número o ¿sí? , vamos hombre quien más le asignaste ese tono... demonios solo a ella, maldito acuerdo de tener el mismo tono de llamada- suspiro al ver que había dejado de sonar

\- Arnold ¿ te sientes bien?- pregunto esta vez Lizbeth al ver que su amigo se encontraba pálido, el solo asintió, cuando se disponía a responder nuevamente suena su celular- ¿no vas a contestar?

\- eh si – dijo algo nervioso – Bueno

\- pipotl ¿eres tú?- dijo en español una voz de mujer , poniendo nuevamente nervios al chico ,el cual alejo su teléfono para dar un suspiro y darse coraje de contestar

\- amazona de Altamira , claro que soy yo , ¿a quien esperaba que te contestara? - decía en tono seductor , mientras sentía la miradas de su amigos

\- jajá. Pues esperaba me contestara tu tonto ,ya que hace un rato te llame y no me respondiste , incluso pensé que habías cambio de numero

\- claro que no tu sabe muy bien que si llegara a cambiar de numero te mandaría inmediatamente – mientras el rubio estaba atento a su llamada que no noto que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sonría , una sonrisa que de los muchos presente jamás había visto desde hace mucho tiempo –y dime ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

\- me estas reclamando verdad , ¿no puedo llamarte? ya que si no hago yo quien lo hará , porque si me espero a que tu armes de valor, pues ya para ese entonces ambos seremos viejos

\- jajá no es cierto , incluso estaba pensando en ti en este momento pensaba si tenías el mismo numero

\- si claro, te daré el don de la duda por cierto ¿esta es la universidad de Hillwood?

\- eh si ¿Por qué?

\- que bien nos vemos en estatua del Ned el nocturno

\- ¿Qué?, alo, demonios- maldijo el rubio, viendo que la mujer había colgado.

\- Arnold ¿desde cuándo aprendiste hablar en español?- cuestión Eliot al sorprendido por la fluidez que mostraba el rubio

\- Desde los doce – contesto sin importancia- cuando fui con mis padres a san Lorenzo

\- ¿te hablo la amazona?- pregunto Steven algo curioso - ¿Qué dijo?

\- Solo que nos vemos en la estatua del Ned el nocturno –contesto, pero inmediatamente abrió su ojos al darse cuenta de su cita – nos vamos a ver en la estatua de Ned el nocturno- viendo a lo lejos dela estatua , era la que se encontraba cercas de la cafetería – lo siento amigos ella... encontrarnos ... estatua – menciono mientras se acomodaba su playera gris de manga larga mientras se desabotonada los dos primero botones, se arreglaba las mangas hasta queda a la altura de los codos – yo tenerme que irme – decía torpemente mientras se encaminaba continuando inspección en su vestimenta revisando que los pantalones de mezclilla color negro y su converse de mismo color se encontrara presentables

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa al cabezón ?– lanzo Helga mientras señalaba a su amigo que se alejaba de ellos

\- Parecía nervioso como si se encontrara a un viejo amor – dijo Eliot si quitar la mirada del rubio el cual se acomodaba su cabello mandando alguno mechones hacia enfrente dando un aspecto de chico rebelde y rudo

\- Jamás lo he visto ni siquiera cuando ...- detuvo su comentario Steven cuando sintió una mirada de phobes

\- ¿Cuándo qué?- preguntaron los demás presentes a Steven

\- Cuando se enamoró de una alemana – contesto Steven desviando su mirada de los demás – no pregunte quien ese por ese un secreto de estado o al menos que quiera ir a mi funeral mañana

\- Mmm- solo dijo Helga mirando a Steven y después phobes – porque me da la sensación de que esta ocultado algo ustedes dos

\- Para nada Helga – sonrió la asiática algo nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora de su amiga

\- Miren - dijo lila señalando al rubio que se había apoyado su cuerpo con los brazos cruzados en un poste cercas de las estatua – no creen que se algo sexy

\- Lila- gritaron todos

\- Solo decía es que solo véalo bien , parecen de esas películas donde el chico rudo espera a su amada una joven tímida y pura o de esa novelas latinas donde el chico malo que en fondo es buen corazón con un hermano gemelo el cual resulta ser el malo y lo trata de asesinar - comentaba con un brillo en sus ojos

\- Lila, en primer lugar deja de ver tantas novelas y en segundo lugar por dios estamos hablando de Arnoldo – gruño Helga- ¿y cuándo vamos a ver a la amazona?

Mientras en la estatua de Ned El Nocturno

\- Supuestamente ya debería de estar aquí pero no la veo – pensaba mientras trataba de controlar su nervios – mejor le llamo – se disponía a sacar su móvil cuando vio a los lejos a la joven que se encontraba a varios metros de él , buscando a alguien con la mirada, al verla sintió que su corazón latía con emoción , sonrió al recordar su saludo que consistía en un silbido que igual de la película juegos de hambre , la joven al escuchar el silbido busco con al dueño hasta encontrarlo recargado en la estatua y grito – pipotl – el rubio solo asistió con la cabeza, grito nuevamente –Phil- dejando caer su bolsa y salir comiendo en dirección hacia Arnold , el cual también imito la acción de la joven dejando caer su mochila y salir al igual corriendo para reunirse a su encuentro con su cita

Regresando a la banca

-¿alguien ve a la mujer misteriosa?- pregunto Gerard a los demás quienes al igual que él no quitaba la mirada de su amigo- ¿Quién apuesta que es rubia y de ojos azules?- lanzando un mirada discreta a Helga

\- ¿Por qué rubia y de ojos azules?- pregunto Helga sin quitar la mirada de Arnold, todos se miraron entre sí, incluso Eliot que desde un principio lo había notado los celos del rubio hacia su novia y soltaron un pequeña risa unísona - ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – miro a todos frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, al ver que nadie contestaba, lanzo un bufido, regresos su mirada al rubio

\- ¿alguien más escucho eso?- pregunto Lizbeth – sonó como el silbido de juegos del hambre más falta que salga katniss – hizo el saludo que realizaba la protagonista de la película, lo cual los demás la imitaron y al ver que algunos de las demás mesas los imitaron soltaron un carcajada

-miren – decía lila con voz soñadora, señalando la imagen del rubio corriendo y logrando ver una imagen de joven en otra dirección, era una joven de cabello ondulado y color castaño rojizo; vestía unos botines de color negro, unos leggins y sombrero de mismo color de los botines, en su parte superior vestía un saco de mangas a la altura de los codos de color azul marino y una blusa color hueso.

El recuentro fue como una escena sacada de una película romántica cuando dos enamorados se rencuentran ;ella y el corren hacia los brazos de sus amados, al encontrarse junto en la alza dando vuelta mientras ella apoya sus manos en los hombros de joven, el baja delicadamente hasta regresarla hasta el suelo, se inclina para queda a la altura de ella.

\- Ahhh- exclamaron las chicas a excepción de una rubia que encontraba con el ceño fruncido , los brazos cruzados y rechinando los dientes

\- Phil – preguntaron todos menos Helga, phoebe y Gerald

\- Si así se llama el cabezón Arnold Phil Shortman- dijo Helga haciendo un ademan con la mano diciendo que no para tanto

\- Que romántico igual que las películas – decía lila apoyando su mano en mejilla mientras venia la escena – ¡OH POR DIOS LA ESTÁ BESANDO! – chillo, señalando en dirección a la pareja que se tenía a lo lejos, pudo percibir que no solo Helga se encontraba molesta con la situación sino también Eliot, el cual se encontraba ambas manos empuñadas y lanzando un mirada asesina ¿pero a quién? ¿a Arnold o la chica? ¿y por qué? , lila regreso su vista a la pareja, notando que los demás venia ambas escenas tanto la que se tenía en la mesa como la estatua

Estatua Ned el nocturno

Arnold había bajado a la mujer para depositar un beso en la frente aunque en la perspectiva de la mesa de sus amigos daba la apariencia de un beso en la boca.

\- Vaya Phil – decía la mujer – no has cambiado en nada , bueno te ha vuelto más alto- decía mientras se ponía de puntas tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue en vano ya que el rubio le saca más de una cabeza

\- Jajá no creo que me alcances , necesita unos sancos para alcanzarme – burlándose mientras depositaba su brazo encima de la cabeza la chica- aunque así esta perfecta- la miro mientras le guiñaba el ojo

\- Vaya tanta casanova como siempre no, halando sobre eso, me dijo un pajarito que listón rosa está estudiando aquí mismo ¿ya te le declaraste?

\- Si , ella está aquí y no, porque ella se declaró a otro hombre – suspiro mientras se dirigía a recoger la bolsa de la chica

\- Ah ... lo siento por ti... yo ya me había ilusionado... ya sabes que ella cuenta con mi bendición para ser tu esposa- mientras le guiñaba el ojo ,sonrojando al rubio – jajá que tierno te ves

\- No soy tierno – haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos , sosteniendo la bolsa color azul marino de la joven

\- Yo sé que no lo eres, eres un chico rudo – decía mientras le agarraba un mejilla- ¿Quién es el chico más temible de Hillwood? ¿Quién lo es? , eres tu verdad

\- Basta – decía sonriendo mientras la agarraba de la mano – vamos – indico el rubio rumba al estatua para recoger su mochila

\- Así que este el nocturno Ned – señalando la estatua- ¿por su estatua está aquí?

\- Porque estamos en cercanías de la edificio de comunicación y además de que es locutor de la radio MJZZ la más famosa de estados unidos – respondía recogiendo su mochila – al igual te has de preguntar por la estatua de los The Kind Souls que viste en la entrada , aunque solo se encuentra un escudo de la banda ya que sin ellos la universidad no sería como la conocemos ya sabes las donaciones

\- Si y ¿Qué hay de cierto que existe otra estatura de otros cantantes?- pregunta lanzando un mirada picara

\- Te refieres a The Sentinels , si ellos está en también la entrada pero igual solo el escudo del grupo al parecer ellos también aportaron a algunas cosas a la universidad pero ya sabes que ambas bandas no se llevan bien

\- Es cierto dice en concierto ambos líderes de la dos bandas se pelearon en los camerinos

\- Fue una noticia a nivel mundial , me acuerdo de uno de los encabezados de New york times " Duelo de titanes , The kind souls & the sentinels tiene una altercado detrás de bambalinas " y de la nada ambos grupos desaparecieron

-¿ Tú crees que algún día se llegue a reunir? – pregunta melancólicamente la chica

\- Vamos yahaira , claro que si solo hay que darles tiempo que todo se resuelva

\- Tan positivo como siempre

\- Alguien tiene que serlo- decía mientras se acomoda su mochila y bolsa de su amiga

En la banca

\- No puedo ver como es – decía Eliot moviéndose de su asiento tratando de ver la cara de chica -¿alguien logra ver su cara?

\- Deja de moverte o va a pensar el cabezón que lo estamos espiando – gruño Helga al igual que Eliot tratando de ver la cara de la chica

\- ¿y no lo estamos haciendo?- pregunto Steven mirando a Helga ,al recibir una mirada asesina de la rubia , desvió su mirada hacia la pareja – demonios Arnold siempre ha tenido buenos gusto

\- Disculpa – reprocho lila

\- Cariño eso te incluye a ti – se defendió Steven mientras tomaba la mano de liba y dando un beso en dorso de la misma

\- Gracias- dijo lila besando la mejilla de su novio

\- ¿Quién es la belleza que está platicando con Arnold?- pregunto un voz ajena a la mesa , era Daniel Astor un chico de tez morena clara, de cabello castaño un poco largo y de ojos grises

\- Hola dan y solo sabemos que le dice la amazona de Altamira – decía Steven haciendo un ademan de misterio

\- Arnold siempre ha tenido buenos gusto con la mujeres

\- Ven no soy el único que piensa eso- decía Steven señalando a Daniel que había tomado asiento a un lado de Eliot

\- Es la verdad pero nunca he visto a arnie actuar de esa manera parece un loco enamorado, primero corre hacia ella, la alza, la besa y carga su bolsa es definitiva hemos perdido a temido y siempre soltero Arnold P. Shortman. Solo falta que se deje agarrar su cabello para confirma que el fin del mundo es hoy- comentaba Daniel alzando los brazo al cielo

\- ¿Eres adivino o qué?- pregunto gerarld a dan mientras señalaba a la pareja ,yahaira se encontraba parada de punta mientras acomoda el cabello de rubio hacia atrás mientras el rubio sonría sin muestra algún signo de molestia

\- ¿Qué demonios?- decía Helga- yo una vez intente acomoda el cabello de Arnoldo y este no me dejo , alejo su cabeza y me dijo basta Pataki no me gusta que gente me agarre el cabello – asistieron lila , phobes y Lizbeth

-¡ EL FIN DE MUNO ES HOY!- grito Eliot y Daniel al mismo tiempo que alzaba las manos al cielo

En la estatua

\- ¿el fin de mundo es hoy?- pregunto yahaira viendo al rubio , el cual cambio su sonrisa por un mirada de asesina hacia un punto, le llamo la atención la reacción de su amigo que volteo viendo la mesa cercana donde estaba los amigos de Arnold – listón rosa – susurro

En la banca

\- Oh por dios es hermosa como un ángel – dijo Daniel con voz soñadora , yahaira era de tez igual a de Arnold , detrás de su lentes se encontraba unos ojos semi rasgados cafés claro , nariz era recta y suave en el tabique pero ancha en la punta , su labio superior era delgado mientras el inferior era grueso maquillados con labial color vino, una ventisca había que su cabello ondeaba delicada y sensualmente – estoy en el cielo- suspiro Daniel mientras recargaba su mano en la mejilla

En la estatua

\- ¿Ellos son tus amigos verdad? –pregunto yahaira a Arnold

\- Si son mis amigo por lo que veo ya no eres un misterio – decía Arnold dirigiendo un sonrisa picara

\- Supongo que el misterio se acabó ¿no? – decía yahaira mientras encogía su hombros

\- Vamos por helado al cafetería, yo invito

\- Helado , ¿que estamos esperando? – decía yahaira mientras jalaba de la mano a Arnold hacia la cafetería

\- Tranquila – decía riendo el rubio – es solo un helado

\- No solo es un helado – interrumpió – hace más de tres meses que no como uno

En la banca

\- Odio a Shortman – lanzo un bufido Daniel mientras la pareja se acercaba a ellos

\- ¿ustedes creen que nos la presente?- pregunto Gerald , antes de que pudiera contestar la pareja ya encontraba delante de ellos

\- Hola chicos – decía Arnold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ella la amazona de Altamira

\- Vamos pipotl , ya no hay necesidad de misterio verdad – dijo en español yahaira recibiendo de Arnold un sonrisa mientras alzaba un de cejas , suspiro – hola a todos soy – se presento miro a Arnold entrecerrado los ojos – Maya Knight vengo de chicago- Arnold la miro con sorpresa- y si nos disculpa Phil me debe un helado

\- Crees que voy a olvidar , me ofendes mucho – fingió el rubio estar ofendido

\- Si claro , lo siento por ofenderte pero mueve ese trasero – decía mientras jalaba de la mano a Arnold retomando el rumbo a la cafetería

\- Nos vemos chicos , antes que la amazona me asesine – se despedía Arnold , alejándose de la mesa

\- ¿Pipotl? ¿Qué significa?- pregunto Steven

\- Pipotl del náhuatl significa nobleza y generosidad, persona de buen corazón- contesto phobes mirando a Helga y Gerald – entonces ¿conoció a Arnold en san Lorenzo ?

\- Lo más probable ya que en aquellos años era noble y generoso – menciono lila con melancolía mientras los demás permanecía en silencio.

\- Nos vemos en las gradas terminadas las clases, me gustaría saber más de Arnold cuando era niño.- sugirió Lizbeth

\- Claro que si- dijo Helga sonrió al recordar su niñez con el rubio- ¿quién más quiere sabe el pasado del melenudo?

\- Creo que todos los queremos saber cómo era – decía Eliot señalado a Daniel y Steven.

Al término de las clases un grupo de amigos se dirigía a las gradas pero detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar a dos personas cantando

\- ¿Quién son los que canta?- pregunto Daniel – suena muy bien , espere ese Arnold y maya -!CANTANDO¡ - grito ultimo mirando a los demás

\- Si en efecto son ellos pero guarde silencio , me gustaría escuchar lo que cantan- dijo phobes

Si alguna vez te encuentras a ti misma

atrapada en el medio del mar,

surcaré el mundo para encontrarte.

Si alguna vez te encuentras a ti misma

perdida en la oscuridad y no puedes ver,

yo seré la luz para guiarte.

Descubrimos de qué estamos hechos,

cuando nos llaman para ayudar a amigos en apuros.

Puedes contar conmigo, como uno, dos, tres,

y estaré allí.

Y sé que cuando lo necesite,

puedo contar contigo como, cuatro, tres, dos,

y tú estarás allí,

porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos, oh, sí.

Si estás dando vueltas en la cama (tossing),

y simplemente no puedes dormir,

cantaré una canción a tu lado,

y si alguna vez te olvidas

de lo mucho que significas para mí,

te lo recordaré cada día.

Descubrimos de qué estamos hechos,

cuando nos llaman para ayudar a amigos en apuros.

Puedes contar conmigo, como uno, dos, tres,

y estaré allí.

Y sé que cuando lo necesite,

puedo contar contigo como, cuatro, tres, dos,

y tú estarás allí,

porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos, oh, sí.

Siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando llores,

nunca lo dejaré pasar, nunca diré adiós

Puedes contar conmigo, como uno, dos, tres,

y estaré allí.

Y sé que cuando lo necesite,

puedo contar contigo como, cuatro, tres, dos,

y tú estarás allí,

porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos, oh, sí.

Puedes contar conmigo,

porque yo puedo contar contigo

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa – sugirió Arnold a yahaira

\- Si es lo mejor , hace tanto tiempo que extrañaba cantar contigo –suspiro – acuerda lo que dice la canción y lo que platicamos

\- Si , cualquier cosa que pase te avisare

\- Vamos – decía yahaira mientras baja las gradas seguida de Arnold

Una vez se había alejado la pareja, el grupo de jóvenes se acomodaba en la gradas

\- Cantan muy bien – dijo Gerald – y más con el ukulele

\- Si , sus voces me suena algo conocidas – decía Steven mientras ponía mano en el mentón

\- Ya ya , venimos aquí por que ustedes quieren saber cómo era Arnold de niño- gruñía Helga, los demás asistieron – bueno nosotros- señalaba a phobes y gerarld- los conocemos desde kindergarten donde...

Helga , Gerard y phobes contaba la aventura que había tenido con Arnold , como Helga era la matona y la Bull ying de Arnold, como se hicieron novios por un poco tiempo ya ella se tuvo que mudar a Inglaterra ya que su papa al perder el imperio de localizadores se había aliado con empresa de teléfonos inglesa ,el camino de actitud de Arnold después de la muerte de su abuelo ,omitieron el motivo de pleito de gerarld y el , una vez terminado la historia se encaminaron a dejar a phobes y Helga al edificio que vivía , encontrándose con una escena triste

Era Maya con un motón de maletas las cuales un urbe metía en maletero del carro .mientras la chica abrazaba con fuerza a Arnold ,este se veía que lucha con no llorar , al ver que todas la maletas se encontraba adentro , los chicos se separaba para quedarse mirando , ella pone su mano en mejilla del rubio, el cual la tomo para besarla , ambos lanza un suspiro ,el chico se inclina para depositar un beso en la frente de joven y esta aprovecha la acción para depositar un beso cerca los labios del chico, el cual la mira con triste mientras sostenía la mano con su mano , ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras camina aun con la mano de rubio en su mano hasta que un momento su manos se separan , ella ingresa al carro y se despide de él.

El carro avanza mientras ella sigue agitando la mano desde la ventana hasta perderse en las calle, Arnold pone su mano en su bolsillo, lanza un suspiro, ve al cielo y nuevamente ve en dirección donde se había dirigido el carro, avanza a la entrada de su edificio con la mirada al suelo, al encontrarse en la puerta, alza mirada nuevamente en dirección donde se fue el carro y entra al edificio

\- Creo que rompieron – dijo con hilo de voz lila mirando a su amigos

\- Si , veo que ambos está sufriendo – comento Eliot – espero que Arnold se encuentre bien , creo le afecto mucho

\- No te preocupes el estará bien – dijo Helga lanzo un pequeño golpe al hombro de Eliot

\- ¿Está segura de eso? – pregunto

\- Sí , estoy segura- dijo Helga aunque no convencida de su repuesta.

Espero que le guste este capitulo y disculpe por las faltas de ortografía

* La letra es una estrofa de la canción "bad girls club" del grupo Falling in Reverse

*La siguiente letras es la canción "Count on me" de Bruno Mars

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Una despedida

**POV Phoebe**

Últimamente Arnold se encontraba distante, es decir su cuerpo estaba con nosotros pero su mente se encontraba lejos de aquí, su mirada está perdida incluso su ánimo cambio repentinamente, en varias ocasiones lo he visto que su mirada se dirigía siempre la estatua de aquellos grupos que ayudaron a la universidad algunos los llaman los fundadores ya que sin ellos y su apoyo la universidad no sería como la conocemos ahora , todo paso después de la visita de maya, todo estamos preocupados por Arnold incluso Helga dejo a un lado sus insultos a su persona

Aun así Arnold seguía ausente pero lo más extraño es que en clases aun estado ausente ponía atención a los profesores, información proporcionada por Steven ya que era compañero de carrera.

Rhonda y Harold había planeado hacer una escena de pelea enfrente de Arnold con el fin de despertarlo en su trance pero en vano ya que el solo se limitó a verlos detenidamente ,sonrió melancólicamente y desvió su mirada en dirección nuevamente a los monumentos , solo yo pude escuchar un susurro " pájaro de mal agüero" pude identifica que lo murmuro fue en español , saque mi celular para traducir mientras veía como los chicos miraba a Arnold de manera desperrada buscando un grito , un regaño o ceño fruncido pero no , solo se toparon la indiferencia de este. Nuevamente regrese a mi teléfono para ver el resultado de búsqueda seleccione la primera página que apareció

 _Pájaro de mal agüero expresión que se refiere aquellas personas que son gafes, o portadores y anunciadoras de malas noticias o que suele acompañarse de vibraciones negativas y que, en general no presagian nada bueno_

¿Se refiere a maya o será otra persona? He llegado a la conclusión que la visita de maya no fue buena para Arnold, hay algo en ella me recuerda a la tribu de los ojos verdes pero es imposible tengo entendido que son muy celoso con el contacto con el exterior.

Volví a ver a Rhonda y Harold que seguía discutiendo con los brazos cruzados pero viendo a Arnold que continuaba con posición, antes que pudiera emitir un grito Helga, Arnold hablo

\- Podrían dejar de mirarme así - su voz era fría , distante y ronca, su vista seguía fija en esa dirección

\- Arnold – dijo lila mientras todos mirábamos a nuestro amigo – Arnold- siguió llamándolo sin que este se moviera, todos intercambiamos miradas entres si, vi en el rostro de Eliot preocupación e impotencia , ese sentimiento compartíamos todos ; desde que el abuelo de Arnold falleció él se volvió muy introvertido con su sentimientos hasta que llego nuevamente Helga a la cuidad era como si, Helga trajera de nuevo al antiguo Arnold pero ahora es muy diferente ni con toda la ayuda no podemos sacar un palabra a Arnold , incluso sus padres se encuentra preocupados ni su abuela ah podio sacar un sonrisa.

\- Disculpe pero necesito estar solo – soltó Arnold mirándonos , pude percibir que el color de sus ojos no tenía brillo , me helo la sangre verlo así , vimos cómo se levantaba de mesa y se retiró sin míranos , lo seguí con la mirada hasta perderlo en medio de muchedumbre de alumnos

\- ¿Qué demonio?- grito Helga sacando a todos de nuestros pensamientos

\- Por dios Helga me asusta – dijo Lizbeth que pego un brinco desde su asiento – alguien .más está de acuerdo conmigo que nuestro amigo le afecto la ruptura

\- Yo también me encontraría así si una belleza como ella me dejara – mencionaba Daniel el cual tenía una cara de enamorado

\- ¡¿tú también? ¡- grito Helga señalando - ¿Qué demonios le hizo ella? ¿acaso le lanzo un hechizo?- haciendo ademanes con las manos

\- No estarás celosa verdad cariño- dijo Eliot sonriendo pícaramente , a decir verdad la relación de Eliot y Helga era extraña pero todo supusimos de que era por el carácter de Helga

\- CELOSA YO- mientras se paraba de su asiento – para nada solo digo lo que veo – señalando a Daniel y después a Arnold

\- Solo digo también lo que veo – señalándola

\- Pues comprarte unos lentes bucko – se cruzó los brazo y se volvió a sentar

\- Ya ya basta de discusiones maritales – dijo Rhonda - ¿alguien me podría decir quien es maya y que hizo para Helga la quiera matar por su celoso?

\- Tú también princesita – dijo Helga amenazando con su puño

\- Solo diré que esa chica vino hace una semanas a visitar a Arnold para romper con él y en su camino enamora a Daniel – dijo Steven en tono cansado

\- Ah entonces era la novia de Arnold o más bien es la ex de Arnold – menciono Rhonda mirando con malicia a Helga, la cual se encontraba con los brazos cruzado y rechinado los dientes, solté un pequeñas risita tratado de que Helga no me oyera ,la furia de amiga era incontrolable en esta situación - ¿y cómo es ella?

\- Bueno ella...- antes de que Steven pudiera describirla fue interrumpido por Daniel

\- Es así – el cual le pasaba su celular a Rhonda

\- Le tomaste un foto – pregunto Harold viendo a Daniel

\- No pude resistir , vi un ángel y quise preservar su imagen – suspiro Daniel con ojos de soñador

\- No sé si es la cosa más espelúznate que he visto en mi vida – dijo Gerard , miro a Helga la cual palideció ante la mirada de su amigo y agrego – bueno retiro lo dicho – sonriendo

\- Que cosa más espeluznante has visto – pregunto inocentemente lila

\- Solo diré que – desviando un poco la vista de Helga – que si esa persona podría ser jefe o jefa de departamento de pentágono o de FBI

\- Es enserio , dime ¿dónde puedo contactar a esa persona ?– se acercó Daniel a Gerald – necesito que la busque

\- ¿a quién quieres que busque?.. – pregunto Gerald y se percató de quien se refería- es en serio ... deberás te enamoraste de ella solo con una mirada- mientras venía a su amigo con extrañeza

\- Como no enamorarse de su cabello que ondula con el viento , sus ojos cafés que me mantiene vivo, su sonrisa que ilumina mi día , sus labios que me ínsita a besarlos , su cuerpo que ...- decía Daniel cada palabra se mas acercaba a Gerald el cual trababa de alejarse de él , pero fue interrumpido por Helga

\- Por dios podrías callarte hermano que me va dar diabetes si continuas así- gruño mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

\- Eres una amargada Pataki acaso nunca te enamoraste a primera vista- respondió Daniel mientras le contestaba la miraba asesina que le había lanzado

\- Claro que no – dijo Helga mientras se tensaba y desvía su mirada , no pude evitar soltar un risa que no fue la única ya que todos está riéndonos a costa de Helga

\- Solo diré que mantecado – dije mientras trataba de no reír más , recibí un mirada desaprobación por parte de mi amiga

\- Phoebe , tú también – me dijo sin creer que me burla de ella

\- Solo conteste la pregunta – dije tratando de sonar inocentemente debo de aceptar a veces me gusta molestar a Helga con Arnold

\- ¿mantecado?- preguntaron unísono los chicos a excepción de lila , Gerald y Helga la cual se encontraba roja de vergüenza y enojo a la vez

\- No nos desviemos del tema estábamos hablando del cabeza de balón y extraña forma de comportarse- dijo Helga manoteando y recobrando la postura

\- Lo que tú digas Helga – dijimos todos

\- Es tarde para continuar ya que algunos de nosotros tenemos la siguiente clase- decía Steve levantándose , suspiro y continuo – voy a tratar de hablar con Arnie , déseme suerte

\- Suerte – dijimos todos mientras lo veíamos irse

\- ¿alguien cree lo logre?- pregunto Daniel señalando a Steven

\- Pues eso espero ya que lo conoce desde la secundaria – menciono Gerald , una vez me había comentado que sentía celoso de Steven ya que había ocupado su lugar como mejor amigo de Arnold , pero yo sé que para Arnold su mejor y único amigo seria Gerard aun con los problemas y distancia entre ellos podría contar uno con el otro o eso quiero pensar

\- Phoebe viene – grito Helga sacando de mis pensamientos,

 **FIN POV Phoebe**

 **POV Arnold**

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ¿y qué se debe tu visita? Y sabes a que me refiero- pregunto Arnold a maya

Suspiro profundamente y respondió – sabes que ustedes están por cumplir 19 años verdad

\- -estamos por cumplir 19 años – corrigió Arnold

\- Si, bueno ya sabes lo que sigue según el pacto

\- Todavía sigue con eso, ¿acaso no son historias de miedo para niños que no quiere ir a dormir?

\- También pensé eso, pero después de lo que le paso a Anthony , tengo mis dudas – miro Arnold - ¿ y si en realidad no una "historia de miedo "- hizo su dedos entre comillas y agrego – como tú dices , y todo va suceder según lo escrito? Sabes que parte de pacto yo debo prevenir que les pase algo y que llegue a los 20 años

\- Y llegáramos a los 20, a los 21 incluso llegaremos a ser viejos, no tiene que preocuparte – dijo Arnold mirando fijamente y tomando la mano de yahaira – solo tengo una pregunta ¿por qué no le dijiste a los chicos tu verdadero nombre?

\- Desde cuando conoces a Daniel Jacob Argot – pregunto yahaira soltando el agarre de Arnold

\- Bueno, desde la secundaria ¿Por qué?

\- Ese el chico que te platica hace tiempo

\- Es enserio, el tu bullying personal – soltó una carcajada mientras venía a una sonrojada yahaira- vaya que pequeño es el mundo – se tranquilizó y agregó – es enserio era el niño que pegaba chicles en cabello, es el mismo que le vacío una cubeta completa de *moco de King Kong ¿es el mismo?

\- Si , y no te rías porque tú también tenías a tu matón personal verdad – sonrió maliciosamente –Cabeza de balón

\- Oye – sonrió – no empieces niña de aro

\- Odio ese apodo – dijo yahaira haciendo un puchero

\- Jajaja, así que Daniel fue tu tormento ¿sigues enamorada de él?

\- Digamos que tengo síndrome de Estocolmo , al igual que tu amigo

\- Así es mi querida amiga – suspiro mientras se recargaba su espalda en la gradas – pero los sentimientos de él no era como los de Helga

\- No el literalmente me odiaba y siempre me hizo saber , por eso agradecí cuando mi padre me dijo nos íbamos a mudar

\- Me acuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez , para serte sincero me parecía bonita

\- aunque nos atrajéramos físicamente no podríamos llegar a mas

\- si lo se ambos somos tan iguales en todo sentido

\- ¿acaso en nuestra vida pasada fuimos gemelos y es por eso que nos entendemos y sabemos lo que siente uno?

\- A lo mejor mi querida hermana gemela malvada

\- ¿Por qué yo debo ser la malvada? Tu eres el malvado – señalo con el dedo

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese cuervo?- pregunto Arnold apunto al ave que volaba oscilándose de izquierda a derecha , dando piruetas en aire extrañas

\- Lo bueno que no estamos en tiempos de Sócrates y Hipócrates por eso sería un mal presagio de allí sale la frase de pájaro del mal agüero

\- Si pero en este tiempo lo podemos culpar al contaminación , insecticidas o alguna problema de salud originado por una bacteria – decía Arnold mientras ambos jóvenes venia como el cuervo volaba extramente

\- Sabes que el cuervo en mi cultura es relacionando a la muerte y a las desgracias

\- Oh vamos, sigues creyendo en esa historia , lo que le paso a Anthony fue solo una maldita coincidencia , eso son puros cuentos ...- fue interrumpido Arnold por graznido que lanzo el cuervo el cual abrió su alas dando una imagen de crucifixión para luego estrellarse contra el pasto

\- Decías – dijo yahaira con voz temerosa – sabes que la señales del pacto están siempre presente los cuervos

\- Ok , te creo pero aún sigo con mis dudas en ese caso solo tenemos un año para deshacer la maldición antes de que pase

\- Lo que tiene que pasar – agrego en susurro yahaira - por eso tengo que ir a verlos y tratar de reuníos con los demás , ellos también son afectados en este asunto

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Hoy , deje las maletas en tu departamento

\- ¿Qué? ¿ cómo pudiste entrar a mi departamento sin n siquiera sabes donde vivo , o cuales mi piso?- pregunto Arnold sorprendido viendo a ver al chica

\- Solo sabía que era un departamento cercas de la universidad según los planes que me platicaste hace tiempo, Le pregunte al guardia del primer edifico si vivas allí me contesto que sí , le dije que era tu nueva compañera de intercambio y sabes muy bien que mi papa me enseño a abrir las puertas con pasador de cabello- señalo yahaira el pasador de cabello que traía en el chaqueta

\- Así que vienes de pasada ¿cuándo será la próxima vez que te vea? – pregunto en tono triste Arnold

\- Espero que muy pronto, ya que tengo presentarme a la universidad y después ver como se encuentra los demás , en especial tengo que ver a mi hermano

\- Suerte , espero que la situación con él se solucione muy pronto – sonrió en apoyo Arnold

\- Eso espero , ¿oye ves donde está el cuervo?- mirando en dirección donde debería encontrarse en cuerpo del animal

\- Debe estar en donde mismo – señalo Arnold en dirección al campo, ambos chicos se pararon de su asiento – no creo que sea producto de alcohol, al menos que tú también está borracha, pero en caso ¿no son elefantes rosa que deberíamos ver?

\- Suena como en la película de Dumbo al menos que no estemos volviendo locos – dijo yahaira caminando hacia al campo en busca del cuerpo de ave - ¿pero qué demonios?- grito a lo lejos – No está la maldita ave

\- ¿Qué?- grito Arnold incrédulo – Estas bromeando verdad – comentó mientras veía como refrescaba su amiga del campo

\- Estoy segura , no está el cuervo , esto me produce escalofríos y especial porque estamos platicado –dijo con voz temblorosa yahaira mientras se sentaba nuevamente al que era su lugar

\- Mejor no pensemos en eso , no ahorita – menciono Arnold sentándose nuevamente – lo veremos después de estemos todos reunidos

\- ¿Qué te parece si desviamos el tema con música?- pregunto yahaira sacando de su bolsa un ukulele- ¿Qué dices? Como en los viejos tiempos

\- Claro que si , Mmm se me ocurre un canción –respondió Arnold

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Señor Shortman ¿me podría decir Qué es el derecho penal para Von Liszt?- pregunto el profesor era un señor regordete, de lentes y calvo, a los lejos Steven veía a su amigo que desde inicio la clases se encontrar en su mundo , temiendo que este no contestara y recibiera una reprimenda por el profesor

\- Claro que sí señor , para el señor von Liszt el derecho penal "es el conjunto de reglas jurídicas establecidas por el estado , que se asocian al crimen como hecho a la penal como legitima consecuencia"- contesto Arnold viendo al profesor

\- Como siempre señor Shortman usted nunca me defrauda – decía el profesor mientras lo miraba con mirilla de sus lente , asiste con la cabeza Arnold , el profesor se dirige a la pizarra para anotar lo que dijo Arnold , una vez terminando de anotar , señala a Arnold – 5 puntos al parcial señor Shortman- mientras los demás compañeros veía a Arnold con recelo ,solo Steven esta sorprendido de la repuesta de su amigo

\- Como es posible que este distraído y ponga atención a la clase- pensó Steven

Arnold desvió su vista hacia la pizarra simulando su atención en la clases le vino otro recuerdo

 **Flash back**

\- Siempre me preguntado además de mi papa , tu abuelo , sus abuelos y nosotros ¿tu familia saben sobre el pacto?- pregunto yahaira a Arnold los cuales caminaba en dirección al departamento

\- No , creo que mi abuelo nunca pensó que era necesario que supiera , pero – suspiro Arnold – bueno tú ya conoces la historia

\- En mi humilde opinión , es mejor que no sepa hasta saber cómo deshacerla

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo , pero debemos de preguntarle a los demás- nuevamente suspiro Arnold y volteo a ver su amiga – solo espero que esta vez hablemos de una forma civilizada y no como la ultima vez

\- Éramos solo unos niños ,además mientras más gente seamos más fácil encontremos solución- sonrió yahaira

\- Esa es la actitud – sonrió Arnold- ¿te acuerdas de lo que paso a Anthony antes de?

\- Te refieres a las señales antes del *preludio – interrumpió yahaira

\- Si – respondió Arnold en tono triste – sabes la última vez lo que vi estaba deprimido , distante incluso dejo de ser la persona que alegre

\- Si me acuerdo que el se vino a vivir con nosotros , mi papa se sentía culpable por la situación que está pasando en ese momento , se sentía impotente , desesperado había veces que no dormía , la única vez que lo vi hace fue cuando mi madre le pidió el divorcio de una manera cobarde – gruño lo último yahaira

\- ¿Cuánto llevas sin ver a tu madre y a tus hermanos?- pregunto Arnold , sabía que la situación familiar de su amiga era difícil y complicada desde niños por algún motivo siempre le recordaba algunas veces a Helga ya que ambas siempre esta descuidadas por sus madres , pero solo una diferencia es que el padre de yahaira siempre esta intento al cuidado de su hija incluso cuando se encontraba de viaje a diferencia de Bob Pataki que siempre confundía a Helga con Olga su hermana

\- A mi madres desde los 12 no la he visto y a mi hermano desde hace 2 años –suspiro yahaira llevando su vista al cielo

\- Es mucho tiempo , pero no me sorprende

\- Ni a mí– lanzo un mirada desagrado yahaira - no es que me agrade la idea de ir avistarla pero debo de ver a Demian para informarle de la situación y – hizo una pausa , Arnold volteó a verla – pedirle su ayuda

\- Vaya que va ser difícil – dijo Arnold

\- Así es amigo , es peor la travesía que hizo * _Frondo con el anillo_ – menciono yahaira – solo falta que a la vuelta de la esquina me encuentre con _Gandalf_

\- Jo y tu son igual de locas , sabias – rio Arnold

\- Por eso somos grandes amigas- contesto con orgullo yahaira – pero no te preocupes tú también eres mi amigo , aunque no le digas a los demás no vaya a ponerse celosos- dijo lo último en susurro mientras le giñaba al rubio

 **Fin flashback**

 **Flashback**

\- Sabes que te voy a extrañar – le decía Arnold a yahaira mientras se despedía de ella

\- Yo también mi querido jaguar – contesto yahaira mientras lo abrazaba – portarte bien , no hagas nada malo mientras yo no este- le dijo en susurro con voz quebrada – espero que nada te suceda mientras yo no este

\- Te aseguro que nada va a pasar , vete tranquila , si pasa algo yo te aviso –menciono Arnold también con voz quebrada

\- Nos vemos Phil- se despidió yahaira

\- Nos vemos mel y cuídate – sonrió Arnold

 **Fin flashback**

 **POV Phoebe**

Tuve que reunir con los chicos después clases cercas de la cafetería para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, me causo extrañeza que solo casi todos solo falta Daniel , Gerald , Arnold , Eliot y Helga pero claro ellos dos no debería esta aquí , ya uno distraía al otro para evitar que se arruinar la sorpresa , pero los demás no había llegado

\- Phoebe ¿sabes dónde está metidos los demás?- me pregunto sid, negué con la cabeza buscando con la mirada los demás, solo pude percibir a los lejos a Arnold que venía con la cabeza agachada, nuevamente está en su mundo. Pensé, quise gritar pero algo me detuvo una imagen que me dejo en shock a mí y a los demás, vi como Helga avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia Arnold

-Shortman – grito Helga mientras se acercaba con zancadas al rubio, este se limitó a verla con expresión de sorpresa, antes de que pudiera hablar, la rubia lanzo un golpe a la cara del rubio ocasionando que esté cayera sentado en el pasto con ojos desorbitados -Eres un imbécil poco hombre, te odio, te odio con todas mi fuerza- vocifera Helga.

Vi como Helga le seguía gritando a un Arnold consternado que seguía en el suelo mientras se lleva una mano hacia la boca, cubriéndola solo pude percibir r un pequeña mancha roja que salía de ella, casi de quedarse afónica de tanto gritarle vi como ella se encamina hacia nosotros, intercambie miradas con lila estaba en shock igual como los demás, volví mi mirada a Helga que era seguida por un Arnold el cual lucia furioso

 **Fin pov Phoebe**

-¿qué demonios te pasa Pataki?- grito Arnold empuñando su mano – Te estoy hablando con un demonio – ordeno el rubio

\- Ahora te dignas hablar, no te haga el inocente Shortman, tú sabes lo que hiciste – dijo Helga señalando a Arnold, el aprovecho para tomar su mano y la jalo junto a el

\- te vuelvo a preguntar y exijo que me respondas ¿ qué demonios te pasa Pataki?- gruño Arnold que miraba con furia a Helga , viendo que esta se trataba de zafar de su agarre , abrió la boca para hablar pero fue abruptamente interrumpido ya que unas mano lo empujaron al suelo , era Gerald y Eliot que lucía más que molestos, furiosos – _¿que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo_ _hoy?–_ pensó Arnold sin quitar su expresión de enojo - ¿y a ustedes qué demonios le pasa, par de idiotas?- gruño nuevamente Arnold mientras se levantaba pero poco duro levantado ya que lo recibió un par puño en cara al mismo tiempo haciendo que cayera al suelo de nuevo , sentía que su sangre se convertía en lava por la furia

\- El que es un idiota, eres tú – lanzo Eliot poniendo enfrente de Helga

\- pues yo ando golpeando a la gente por gusto – respondió Arnold levantados de nuevo -¿ahora qué demonios hice, según ustedes?- pregunto Arnold que temblaba contiendo la ganas de golpear

\- te refrescare la memoria – gruño Gerald – otras vez lo hiciste de nuevo

\- ¿que hice de nuevo?- pregunto Arnold, mirando fijamente

\- ¿ya lo había hecho antes?- preguntaron Helga y Eliot mirando a Gerald

\- si lo hizo cuando tu estaba en Inglaterra – contesto Gerald mirando a su amigo para luego voltear a mirar a chico que tenía enfrente, el cual se encontraba temblando – este idiota – señalándolo – le dijo a todo el mundo que se había quitado la virginidad a Phoebe, lila incluso a ti, además de otras cosas que como hombre no voy a mencionar por respecto

\- ¿Qué yo, que?- menciono Arnold - _ahora entiendo , esa fue la razón de nuestro pleito pero eso fue hace 5 años y yo no estaba aquí en el país cuando paso eso_ – pensó Arnold y hablo – es enserio creen que yo voy hacer algo semejante

\- si – contestaron sin vacilar y Arnold la respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría pero ante de que pudiera defenderse, se oyeron unos par de gritos que se acercaba, volteo a ver que Daniel seguido de yahaira ambos con caras enojadas

\- es increíble que me sigas hasta aquí – grito Daniel sin mirarla

-lo siento ultima soda en el desierto - lanzo yahaira siguiendo a chico

\- eres raras sabias igual de niña, por eso no tenías amigos en primaria, necesita ira un psiquiatra – grito Daniel mirando de reojo

\- oh lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que eras un experto sobre mi vida y como debería vivirla. Por favor continua mientras tomo nota en mi máquina de escribir invisible – contradijo con tono sarcasmos yahaira

\- por dios podrías dejar de seguir, podría olvidar esa obsesión que tiene conmigo

\- el que debe de ir a psiquiatra es otro

\- yo se te parezco un adonis porque lo soy pero tú no eres mi tipo

\- ¿y? ¿Te aplaudo, te felicito o qué?- respondió yahaira – Phil – se detuvo en seco al ver como se encontraba Arnold, ensangrentado, mientras Daniel se acercaba a donde se encontraba Arnold y los demás

\- ¿quién te crees para hablarle así?- pregunto Arnold viendo a Daniel que acercaba hacia él, antes de que pudiera responde Daniel, vio como Wolfgang se acercaba al rubio

\- el idiota es otra imbécil – gruño Wolfgang lanzado un puño a Arnold que se contaba viendo a Daniel e yahaira, todos se impresionaron, ya que Arnold detuvo el puño de rubio sin ver a su atacante , una vez teniendo la mano empuñada de Wolf, se volteo al mirarlo con el rabillo de ojo y lo aventó al suelo ocasionando que también cayeran al suelo Gerald y Eliot dejando a todo impresionados- _de donde saco esa fuerza el zopenco_ – pensó Wolf mirando incrédulo a rubio - _lo hizo con tanta facilidad_

Arnold voltea haberlos su ojos de color esmeralda se volvieron oscuros como si encontrara un animal salvaje a punto de salir de su jaula, se limitó hace mueca de asco y se encamino hacia a Daniel

\- Que sea la última vez que le dice rara a yahaira – advirtió Arnold a Daniel lanzando la misma mirada que le había dirijo a los demás

\- Pues dile a ella que no me siga – contesto Daniel señalando a yahaira quien encontraba con la mochila de Arnold en la manos

\- Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera , pero para serte franco tú no eres su tipo – rio al último pasando a un lado de él quedando ella misma distancia- ella tiene mejores gustos , y tú no entras en ellos – lo miro despectivamente y continuo caminando

\- Sabes que tú y ella son tal para cual – lanzo Daniel mirando Arnold que lo ignoro

\- Vete cobarde , eso lo que eres un cobarde – grito Helga que se había acercado a Daniel, ambos temblaba y continuo – no me vuelva hablar en tu vida

\- Con mucho gusto , sabes que tú y todos ellos no existe para mí – grito Arnold sin mirarla , ya que la palabras que lanzaba Helga era una puñalada para en el corazón del chico

\- Por mi te puedes ir al infierno – lanzo Helga y agrego – sabes que tú y tu amiguita se puede morir por mí , nos haría un favor a todos

\- _Se puede morir por mí , no haría un favor – retumbo las palabras de Helga en la mente de yahaira y Arnold_

\- Helga no te desgaste son escoria, compadezco a su familia por tener este tipo de persona, bueno si se puede llamar así – grito Daniel mirando a yahaira.

\- Los dos está muertos para nosotros- grito muéveme Helga con ojos llorosos

En la mente de Arnold seguía retumba las palabras de Helga, morir por mí, esta muertos para nosotros, le vino a la mente Anthony miro a yahaira que se encontraba en la misma situación, suspiraron ambos e ignoraba los insulto por parte de Helga y Daniel, tomo su mochila de las manos de yahaira se acomodó, hizo un seña a yahaira con la cabeza que lo siguiera, mientras se disponía a irse del lugar un comentario los hizo frenar en seco

\- Tu abuelo estaría en este momento revolcándose en su tumba si supiera la clase de nieto que tiene – lanzo Helga sin pensar en su palabras

\- Qué pena de tu padre tener un hija como tú , lo bueno es que está muerto para no tener que verte- lanzo esta vez Daniel la furia lo cegó por completo

Arnold e yahaira empuñaron al mismo tiempo las manos y lanzaron una mirada de asesina a los todos que esta encontraba presente, una sombra oscureció la cara de ambos muchachos solo se veía un par de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Ella no tenía los ojos cafés? – pregunto Helga a Daniel que se encontraba en shock

\- Deja vu – soltó Daniel al mismo tiempo que pensaba- paso lo mismo aquella vez que la moleste

\- Algún día se comerá sus palabra – gruño yahaira mientras se acercaba a ellos , se podía apreciar que en la garantilla empezaba a brillar de tono verde , tintineando

\- Alto – ordeno Arnold a yahaira

\- Hazle caso a tu amigo , hermana – dijo Helga

\- Ella no es tu hermana y no es mi amiga , ella es mi prometida – grito Arnold sin pensar en su palabra ya está cegado por enojo – vámonos a hora – nuevamente ordeno Arnold ahora en español a yahaira , esta se limitó a ver , lanzar un bufido y regresar con Arnold , dejando a Helga , Daniel y Eliot en shock

\- Helga , Daniel , Eliot – llamo Phoebe a su amigos mientras veía a Gerald que veía con preocupación a su amigos

\- Prometida – murmuraron los tres mientras veía como yahaira le limpiaba la cara a Arnold con un pañuelo

\- ¿está bien?'- pregunto Rhonda a Helga mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro , pudo percibir de ella que su ojos esta lloroso

\- Es mejor que no vayamos al departamento – sugirió lila , viendo que la pareja se alejaba de ellos abrazados

\- Nena , vienes – le dijo Gerald a Phoebe mientras veía su amigos que se encontraba con ojos enrojecidos , pero más le llamo la atención es ver la cara de dolor que tenía su mejor amiga, necesitaba hablar con el rubio tenía unas cosas que resolver pero sin que se enterara su amiga y en especial su novio

El grupo de chicos había llegado al departamento que compartía Rhonda , Helga , Phoebe y la ultima en instalarse lila , el habiente en el departamento era tenso , Helga se encontraba llorando en su cuarto mientras era consolada por Rhonda , Lizbeth , lila , nadine y sheena ; los chicos se encontraba en la sala sin pronuncia algún palabra viendo a Eliot y Daniel pensativos con la mirada perdida , Phoebe necesitaba alguna manera hablar con Arnold, como obra del destino recibía una llamada de su padre pidiendo que bajara que le entregarle unas mudas de ropa que había solicitado días antes , se despidió de los chicos explicando que ira a la casa de su padres omitiendo la verdad, una vez tenía las bolsa de ropa , saco de su celular ,busco el contacto Arnold y mando un mensaje

 _Phoebe- Arnold necesito hablar contigo_

 _Arnold- Estoy en el parque está cerca de nuestro departamento me acompaña yahaira_

 _Dice yahaira que si no te molesta que este presente mientras platicamos_

 _Phoebe – no para, nos vemos_

 _Arnold - Espero no meterte en problemas con tu novio_

 _Phoebe- no te preocupes_

Termino la conversación, se encamino al parque que está a dos calles de su departamento, vio que se encontraba el parque completamente solo, bueno casi solo, la únicas persona era Arnold e yahaira en un banca en el centro con lo que parecía unas guitarras, mientras más se acercaba más pudo escuchar que ambos tocaba las guitarras con una precisión, recordó que Arnold solo tocaba la armónica y un poco el piano pero nunca la guitarra, se preguntó ¿Cuándo aprendió a tocarla? ,la pareja de chicos sacaron de su pensamientos a la asiática que se encontró a uno metros de ellos, cuando se disponía a cercarse a ellos la voz de Arnold la detuvo ya que este empezó a cantar

 _Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight_

 _And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

 _Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it_

 _Tell me something sweet to get me by_

 _'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'_

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _'Til everyone is singin'_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home (I get home)_

 _Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

 _(La la la)_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home (I get home)_

 _Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

 _It might be for the best_

 _(yahaira canto)_

 _And hey sweetie, but I need you here tonight_

 _And I know that you don't wanna be leaving_

 _Yeah, you want it but I can't help it_

 _I just feel complete when you're by my side_

 _But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _(arnold )_

 _'Til everyone is singin'_

 _La,..._

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _'Til everyone is singin'_

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

 _(La la la)_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

 _It might be for the best_

 _(yahaira)_

 _You know you can't give me what I need_

 _And even though you mean so much to me_

 _I can wait through everything_

 _(Arnold )_

 _Is this really happening?_

 _I swear I'll never be happy again_

 _And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

 _I'm not some boy that you can sway_

 _(coro)_

 _We knew it'd happen eventually_

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _Now everybody's singin'_

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _Now everybody's singin'_

 _La, la la la, la la la (If you can wait 'til I get home)_

 _Now everybody's singin'_

 _La, la la la, la la la (Then I swear we can make this last)_

 _Now everybody's singin'_

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

Now everybody's singin' la, la la la, la la la

 _Then I swear we can make this last_

 _Now everybody's singin' la_

Una vez terminado de canta la pareja, Phoebe no pudo contener de aplaudir, mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos, recibiendo de ellos una sonría melancólica

\- Me encanto la canción ¿de qué grupo es?- pregunto Phoebe una vez estando frente a ellos, ambos se intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron

\- Nosotros la compusimos – respondió Arnold – en serio te gusto

\- Si, incluso – rio Phoebe ante la idea – saben sus voces me suena conocidas, en especial la tuya eh yahaira o maya ¿cómo te gusta que digan?

\- Mi nombre completo es melody yahaira caballero Altamirano – suspiro la castaña y agrego – pero ya que aquí no se acostumbra decir todo el nombre completo omiten el segundo nombre y apellido de la madre, así que soy melody caballero

\- Pero ¿Por qué te presentaste con otro nombre?- volvió a preguntar Phoebe

\- Por Daniel, como escuchaste antes estaba enamorada de él, bueno eso fue en la primaria- contesto mirando a Arnold y agrego- él era que me hacia la vida imposible como Helga con Arnold – volvió a mirarla

\- Así por eso los dos esta comprometidos – dijo Phoebe

\- No eso fue una mentira, fue una estupidez por mi parte, estaba tan enojado – respondió Arnold desviando la mirada – mel y yo somos una especie de relación de amigos – hermanos

\- Arnold – llamo phobes a su amigo, el cual regreso a mirarla - ¿tu...

\- Si cree lo rumores sobre que yo hice con las chicas eso – interrumpió Arnold – la verdad cuando paso eso yo estaba fuera de aquí , me encontraba en san Lorenzo , ahora explica muchas cosas desde mi regreso es año

\- En serio Arnold

\- Te digo la verdad por más que sea un matón o delincuente como lo quieras verlo en verdad, jamás haría eso y menos a ustedes

\- Entonces ¿Quién lo hice y que ganaría?- pregunto Phoebe mientras lleva su mano a su mentón

\- Pues eso jamás los sabremos ya que cumplió con su cometido, ellos enserio me odio y la verdad en este momento yo tampoco quiero verlos, debes entender que me siento traicionado

\- Lo se Arnold pero ...

\- No hay nada que hacer Phoebe y presiento que esta vez la última vez que hablaremos - interrumpió el chico a la asiatica

\- ¿Por qué estás seguro?- pregunto phobes a la consternada por la respuesta de su amigo

\- Conocemos a Helga y Gerald ellos te dirá que alejes de mí y toda esa letanía, y la verdad no quiero causa más problemas de los que ya tengo

\- Arnold – fue interrumpida por la llamada de Gerald – si ya voy en camino amor solo estoy a dos calles de departamento, no. no he visto a Shortman – mirando a Arnold – sí, yo también te quiero amor

\- Ves ya empezó, es mejor que te vayas – dijo Arnold parándose de la banca para acercarse a la asiática y darle un abrazo – cuídate mucho Phoebe, se feliz y gracias por todo- deshacía el abrazo

\- nos vemos Arnold, melody ¿te puedo llamar así?- pregunto phobes recibiendo un ademan asertivo de chica – cuida a Arnold mientras todo se resuelve

\- no te preocupes phobes, ese será mi trabajo en adelante te lo juro – contesto melody, Phoebe se decidido de la pareja con un semblante triste dirigiéndose a su departamento

\- Es mejor para ellos, en caso de no deshacer esta maldición mi partida no será tan dolorosa – lanzo Arnold mientras veía a Phoebe desaparece en la calles

\- no sea tan pesimista, hable con ellos y está en la misma situación que nosotros, lo mismo le paso a Anthony antes

\- de morir – termino la frase Arnold y pregunto - ¿entonces que sigue mi querido guardián?

\- debemos reunirnos y lo conveniente es que estemos los cinco en el mismo lugar, así que acordamos en mudarnos a Hillwood contigo

\- esto va ser un infierno y lo sabes – gruño Arnold viendo al cielo

\- no amigo, esto es el infierno – comento mel imitando a su amigo – necesito tiempo, necesito que te alejes de cualquier vehículo

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Arnold mirando a su amiga

\- Anthony murió en accidente automovilístico al igual que mi padre, así que presiento que debemos alejarnos de ellos, prométemelo

\- te lo prometo aunque tú y yo sabemos que es algo que debe pasar

\- si pero debe de buscar un libro que me hablo mi papa, por eso necesito regresa a mi casa de nana, debe estar según es libro dice que nos va pasar antes de nuestra muerte y como romper la maldición

\- yo te ayudare a buscarlo aquí, en caso de que no encuentres y – volteo Arnold mirando a su amiga la cual hizo mismo

\- debemos de tener cuidado con los cuervos – dijeron unísono

Gracias por leer este capitulo , y nuevamente me disculpo por los errores ortográficos

espero que le haya gustado

la letra es de la canción if it means a lot to you del grupo A Day to Remember , la traducción se encuentra en el video

Nos vemos en la próxima


	6. La reunión de los malditos

Arnold acordó con yahaira de no meterse en problemas mientras ella no se encontrara en la cuidad eso incluye los problemas con su ex amigos , trataba de no toparse con algunos de ellos pero imposible no encontrarse , si iba para la cafetería ahí estaba , si iba granadas de la cancha de futbol americano ahí estaba su único refugio lo encontró en donde menos los esperaba ver en la biblioteca , así que en su clases libre siempre lo encontraba en un rincón de la biblioteca con la computadora encendida , con los audífonos puestos y un mar de libros , su actitud empezó a causar extrañeza a los demás personas de la universidad , los cuales rumoraba que Arnold el matón Hillwood , se convirtió en un ratón de biblioteca , otros decía que el chico había sido secuestrado por una secta de Latinoamérica ya que para ellos era considerado un dios y había puesto un sustituto en su lugar , diversos rumores giraba alrededor de rubio entres más locos hasta los más perturbadores incluso peligrosos , uno de ellos era de Arnold era un traficante de drogas y tenía nexos con la mafias latinas incluso él era la mano derecha de unos de los carteles más peligrosos y poderoso de mundo.

Arnold se había está al tanto de los rumores que propagaba en toda la cuidad, no había hablado con su familia por la cuestiones la escuela, trabajo y su búsqueda por aquel libro misterioso , se sentí extraño al caminar por las calles , en la universidad e incluso en el trabajo , el cual trabajaba de bantender en una bar muy prestigioso de la cuidad , había días en que Arnold tenía que atender a "empresarios " por así decirlo, que pedía su servicio en un sala en privado , el rubio se había a acostumbrado a ese tipo de solicitudes que consistía en servir bebidas de costos exorbitantes con ingredientes extraños y exóticos , pero ahora con los rumores de su nueva fama había acrecido con ella más problemas en general , pero donde más se preocupó por no haber detenido los rumores a tiempo fue la vez que llego al pensión y las miradas de los inquilinos lo incomodaron incluso sintió un punzada en el pecho cuando al momento de sentarse a cenar , la gente se alejó de él dejándolo solo con su abuela en el comedor la que le sonrió de manera tranquila dando un pequeño apoyo moral a su nieto , aunque el sabia en el fondo ella se estaba preocupada por su seguridad.

El rumor esta esparcido por todo los condados, y era un hecho de que aunque quisiera desmentirlo su fama y su actitud en ese momento no ayudaba en nada. Seguía debatiéndose en salir corriendo de la cuidad y trasladarse con yahaira a willwood, pero él no era así su orgullo o más bien la preocupación de que el estar lejos de su familia pasara algo incluso en su mente era golpeada por preguntas ¿si esta fuera de la cuidad y le pasa algo a mis padres y se queda solos Jack y Sally? ¿Y si se le muere mi abuela? Sacudió su cabeza antes las preguntas y trato de concentrarse en libro que tenía enfrente nuevamente esta en mismo rincón adelantado las tarea, cuando quiso continuar con su lectura su celular sonó, misma melodía del bueno, el malo y el feo recibiendo regaños por parte de la persona que se encontraba a su alrededor pero fueron callados al darse cuenta del dueño del celular, limitándose a mirarlo con desprecio

\- Bueno , yahaira ¿estás bien?- susurro Arnold tratando de no incomodar más a las personas

\- Phil , estoy bien ya me contacte con los demás pero la pregunta ¿Por qué dicen que eres un traficante de droga?- susurro yahaira

\- No lo sé- suspiro – pero ya toda la ciudad lo sabe , así es que un hecho deje de ser el chico malo de la cuidad para ser el traficante más peligroso , no sabes lo incomodo que se ha vuelto esto , se me esta dificultado la búsqueda de libro

\- Pues no eres el único que le está pasando mal, a todos y digo a todos incluyéndome no está en lecho de rosas, así que somos un grupo de traficante de drogas, asesino seriales, mercenario, un líder de una secta y viuda negra.

\- Vaya grupo que somos ,no – dijo sarcasmo

\- Si y durante nuestro tiempo libre nos dedicamos a hacer galletitas y salva a gatos de los arboles – contesto con sarcasmo y suspiro – el libro nadie lo ha localizado , yo solo tengo la historia buena , no la mala , lo último que supe es que se quedó en Hillwood así ...- fue interrumpida por otra voz .- señorita caballero me podría decir la repuesta a esta ecuación o acaso la interrumpo con su llamada – no para no está llamando ,me encontraba grabado la fórmula de la ecuación para reproducirá después cuando me encuentre dormida ya sabes lo que dice de subconsciente y la respuesta es -47 – mmm le creeré señorita pero sabe muy bien la reglas de mi clase cero celulares entendido – si entendido señor Thompson – Phil tengo que colgar pero luego hablamos sí.

\- Está bien y seguiré tu consejo sobre subconsciente

\- Jajá que gracioso , te odio

\- Y yo te amo cariño

\- No me lo digas a mi cariño díselo a Helga Pataki

\- ¿qué?- grito Arnold atrayendo la atención de todos, ignoro la miradas de reproche y de regaño – alo yahaira, demonios – dejo caer su cabeza directamente al libro – eso fue un golpe bajo, amiga – susurro aun teniendo su cabeza en el libro, nuevamente sonó su celular, lo cual lo contesto sin ver la pantalla – sabes que fue un golpe bajo al nombrarla ¿verdad?

\- ¿a quién debería de nombrar Phil?- se escuchó un voz de hombre en auricular , Arnold trago saliva se alejó de libro , viendo la pantalla no reconocía el numero

\- ¿¡matt?¡- pregunto Arnold un tanto nervioso

\- Si- contesto matt igual de nervioso que Arnold, haciendo un silencio incomodo entre ambas partes

\- Yahaira te dio mi numero ¿verdad?- pregunto Arnold mientras en su mente pensaba – el día de vernos se acerca

\- Sí , me conto lo que está sucediendo en este momento , ya sabes lo de ...-

\- La maldición – continuo Arnold – está pasando lo mismo que le paso a Anthony

\- Así es , aunque te voy a ser sincero pensé que era una historia que contaba mi abuelo en Halloween- suspiro – aun así , ya sabes de los rumores verdad

\- Si , por cierto sabias que está hablando con un traficante de drogas muy peligroso – con tono burlo dijo Arnold mientras rodaba sus ojos

\- Oh ,enserio vaya veo no soy el único que corre con esa fama – rio un poco matt

\- No para nada y hablando de fama ¿a qué te dedicas según la gente?, no me digas que eres reptiliano y no vas a conquistar – sonrió Arnold , la tensión de ambas partes había desaparecido

\- No para nada , soy el mercenario ,Stuart es asesino serial , Johana es la viuda negra e yahaira es la líder de la secta –

\- Vaya pues tengo envidia de yahaira ser líder de una secta es como ser tu propio jefe ¿no? , mientras tanto tu y yo tenemos que trabajar con jefes – dijo Arnold en tono cansando mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, pasando su mano por su cabello y continuo en un suspiro – ¿te acuerdas que rumores decía de Anthony?

\- Si , el según era un pederasta , por eso motivo... - dijo en voz apagada matt

\- Lo corrieron de su hogar , refugiándose en la casa de yahaira – continuo Arnold , el tema Anthony y su últimos días era todavía un tabú para ellos – me acuerdo el ultimo día que lo vi estaba deprimido ,la verdad no pude contestar su llamada cuando quise devolver la llamada , el – sentía un nudo en la garganta , recodando ese día , se encontraba en su cuarto acostado en su cama viendo el techo de cristal como las gotas de lluvia escurrían en el vidrio, su celular sonó el tono de cano en d de pachelbel , se levantó sabía que Anthony también conocía el motivo quería reunir a todos para discutir el pleito del día anterior y tratar de limar espereza , así era Anthony el reconciliador de grupo , suspiro mientras perezosamente caminaba hacia el celular , un estruendo se echó iluminado su cuarto y cortando la energía de inmediato dejando a oscuras la habitación ,un sentimiento embargo a Arnold en ese momento de angustia y miedo , corrió hacia el celular , trato de llamar a Anthony solo recibió el mensaje de voz "lo sentimos el número que usted marco se encuentra fuera de servicio ", trato como unas veinte veces recibiendo el mismo tono , dejo de intentar , se pasó toda la noche sentando en la orilla de su cama sosteniendo su celular en su mano mirando fijamente hasta su padre entro a su cuarto informándole que Anthony había fallecido en la noche de ayer en su vehículo , lo miro fijamente mientras trataba de contener su lágrimas ,le suplico a su padre que lo dejara solo , miles asintió con la cabeza y lanzando un miranda a su hijo cerrando la puerta de detrás este , Arnold se acostó boca bajo en su cama ahogado su llanto en su almohada estuvo así tres días seguidos , se culpaba de no tomar la llamada y preguntándose ¿ si hubiera tomado la llamada el estaría con nosotros? O ¿acaso era el destino del que tanto hablaba?

\- Phil – lo llamo matt trayendo a la realidad – tú también recibiste esa llamada es día verdad

\- Si , incluso lo estaba recordando – dijo Arnold apoyando su brazo desocupado en mesa y depositando su mentó en el – ¿tú crees que así no pase a nosotros?- oyó un silencio al otro lado de auricular

\- No lo sé Phil , no lose – suspiro matt – aunque da un poco de miedo pensar en eso , ya sabes la soledad y el desprecio de tu seres queridos

\- Cierto , ¿has hablado con Stuart y Johana?- pregunto Arnold

\- No , después de la discusión entre nosotros , no los he vuelto ni haber , evito encontrarme con ello y contigo – rio al ultimo

\- Yo también hice lo mismo , recibiendo regaño de mi padres – sonrió Arnold recodando las llamadas de atención de su mama acompañados de un jalo de orejas

\- Otra de las maldiciones verdad – bromeo matt

\- Si , sabes para serte sincero pensé que iba hacer incomodo hablar contigo , y la verdad lamento todo lo que dije , estaba enojado no era lo correcto – se disculpó Arnold mientras depositaba su mirada hacia su computadora

\- Me robaste mi disculpa Phil – rio matt y continuo - pero igual yo también lo lamento dijimos cosas muy hirientes de ambas partes , pero sabes muy bien que Stuart y Johana son algo orgullos , con ellos va ser algo incómodo la verdad , pero debemos dejar todo eso en pasado y concéntranos en el presente para forma un futuro brillante

\- No te preocupes matt , todo se va a solucionar

\- Siempre tan positivo como siempre

\- Y tu tan sabio como siempre

\- Nos veremos muy pronto Phil

\- Ansió verte matt

\- Igual yo , Hasta luego

\- Hasta luego

Colgó su celular , deposito su mirada hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba Helga con la demás pandilla , sacudió su cabeza y regreso su mirada hacia el libro y sonrió y en murmuro dijo – estás haciendo un buen trabajo en cuidarnos ,yahaira- sintió observado , lo cual lo incomodo ya que la sensación no se iba miro su alrededor buscando que lo observaba sin detectar a nadie ,desvió su mira hacia el segundo piso igual sin localizar a nadie, la biblioteca está completamente desierta - me estoy volviendo loco con esta situación – murmuro y fijo su mirada en su celular , viendo la hora falta cinco minutos para terminar su tiempo libre , recogió su cosas , se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a su clases – otra vez esta sensación- pensó , se sentía seguido por algo o alguien , detuvo su caminado al recodando a Anthony

 **Flash back**

 **Haces 3 años atrás**

\- Vamos Anthony , los mejores helados son slaughter , no se compara con los de Hill Stone- decía un Arnold de 15 años de camiseta verde , un pantalones azules y converse de color de camiseta mientras caminaba con Anthony un joven dieciocho años de playera estilo polo azul marino , unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y tenis que combinaba sus pantalones , Anthony era la viva imagen de Arnold solo que lo diferencia era su cabello color negro y los ojos era de color verdes claros a comparación de Arnold que era de color esmeralda

\- No creo para mí son mejor los de señor mantecado de Hill Stone – decía Anthony lanzándole una sonrisa pícara a Arnold , recibiendo un bufido de Arnold que esta cruzados de manos – sabes que te ves adorable haciendo ese puchero

\- No es un puchero – sonriendo sabía que Anthony le gustaba hacerlo enojar pero ambos sabía que jamás podría enojarse con él , sería la última persona en enojarse

\- Lo que tú digas hermanito – decía el pelinegro mientras rodea su brazo en la cabeza del rubio para revolver su cabello

\- Basta, me despeinas – decía Arnold zafándose de agarre mientras reía, la relación de Anthony con todos era de hermano mayor – vamos te invito un helado para que veas que no te miento – se encamino unos paso al ver que su acompañante no avanzo lo miro con preocupación, ya el muchacho miraba a su alrededor buscando algo - ¿pasa algo Anthony?

\- ¿no te siente observado?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a un Arnold intrigando

\- No , la calle está completamente sola – respondía mientras señalaba a su alrededor – es raro que este en silenciosa hasta ahora siempre hay tráfico y más por ser domingo – observo a Anthony

\- Sabes dice que cuando hay un silencio como el estamos presenciando , es significado de muerte- su voz se hizo grave y observo a Arnold que tenía el ceño fruncido- hay que tener mucho cuidado chaparrito – continuo el muchacho acercándose de manera misteriosa haciendo que Arnold se le erizara la piel , un ventisca de aire lo cubrió en momento haciendo el escenario más tenso , Anthony empezó a arcase agarrado su pecho mientras decía – Arnold no puedo respirar – su respiración se hacía más agitada

\- Anthony , necesito que te sientes y apoyes tu espalda en la pared- indico Arnold sosteniendo a Anthony pero solo da unos paso para caer inconsciente al suelo – Anthony – grita Arnold mientras movía al pelinegro - ¿Qué hago?- miraba a su alrededor sin encontrar a un signo de vida , veía como el joven se tornaba pálido y azules su labios – Anthony no me hagas esto – abrazaba con fuerza a chico , sentía un nudo en la garganta antes de pudiera sucumbir al llanto oyó un risa a su espalda , alejo Anthony lejos de él , solo para recibir una sonrisa de este – eres un maldito idiota – lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- Auch – se quejó mientras se reía – vamos chaparrito solo era un broma

\- Eres incorregible – gruño Arnold lanzando un mirada de reproche a chico que se encontraba acostado – esa es una broma de mal gusto

\- Oh vamos deja de ser tan serio – decía Anthony mientras se levantaba de suelo – oh por dios no te enojes conmigo arnie

\- No te enojes conmigo arnie- dijo Arnold imitándolo – sabes muy bien que lo hiciste estuvo mal

\- Si , estuvo mal , lo reconozco pero hubiera visto tu cara ,es cierto lo que dice yahaira – dijo el chico retomando el camino dejando atrás al rubio

\- ¿Qué te dijo yahaira?- pregunto Arnold una vez estando en la misma altura que Anthony

\- Que sigue siendo el mismo niño noble y caritativo de antes, aunque solamente en ocasiones muy especiales sale a relucir – comento mientras lo miraba con el rabillo de ojo - aun así, en verdad Phil ¿no te siente observado?

\- No voy a caer en tu broma – dijo Arnold, pero al ver la cara de Anthony - ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente actúas muy raro

\- No es nada Phil , es solo... – miro a Arnold con tristeza – no es nada

\- No me digas que tiene que ver con Casandra – dijo Arnold lanzando un mirada picara, pero vio que Anthony bajo su mirada al suelo – vamos Anthony, ella y tu son el uno para el otro, me atrevo a decir que ella algún día será la señora de...

\- Si es que llegamos a sobrevivir – interrumpió Anthony en susurro a Arnold – hay Phil , espero nunca pases esto , nunca - detuvo su paso miro a Arnold y cobijo en un abrazo – recuerda que te quiero mucho Arnold Phil Shortman y hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de ti , mi querido hermanito – depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de rubio que se encontraba en shock

\- Anthony – un hilo de voz susurro Arnold , mientras veía al pelinegro con lágrimas en su mejillas

 **Fin flash back**

\- Anthony – susurro Arnold para continua con trayecto- no haces mucha falta hermano – decía mientras entraba al salón, sin percatarse que se encontraba Helga , Daniel , Eliot platicando con Steven , los ignoro , sentándose al otro extremo del salón , saco su celular buscando en el las fotos de Anthony y el – hermano no te preocupes nuevamente estaremos juntos como hubieras querido que fuera

En el otro extremo del salón

\- Por dios deje de verlo , es incómodo – decía Steven llamando la atención de su amigos que se encontraba viendo al rubio, Daniel con rabia y los otros dos con preocupación - ¿Por qué no hablan con él y tratan de animarlo?- Pregunto Steven viendo de reojo a su amigo tratando de no sentirse culpable de dejarlo solo

\- No , hablare con el nunca , es un idiota , además no tiene a su prometida para que lo anime – escupió con ira Helga

\- Si su prometida , maldito idiota – mascullo Daniel apretando su puños sin dejar de ver al rubio

\- ¿están celosos por la relación de ellos?- pregunto Steven si poder creer , Helga le gusta Arnold y Daniel enamorado de la chica del rubio – vaya ahora entiendo aquel día – pensó

\- Claro que no – gritaron Daniel y Helga , llamando la atención de Arnold , que le lanzo un mirada fría , se levantó su asiento , camino hacia puerta sin despegar su mirada a su ex amigos – que, se te perdió algo , Shortman – gruño Daniel poniéndose al defensiva , Arnold no dijo nada se limitó a mirarlos de arriba a abajo y lanzando un gesto de asco , saliendo del salón

\- ¿Qué demonios?- pregunto Eliot - ¿Qué fue ese gesto?- señalando la puerta – lo que debemos de hacer es gesto somos nosotros , y no el , si ustedes no va hablar con él ,yo si – comento Eliot caminando a la puerta

\- Es mejor que lo dejemos así – contesto Steven deteniendo los pasos de Eliot – fuimos nosotros que los alejamos , indirectamente o directamente y es mejor así

\- Sí , pero – Eliot miraba a Steven quien negaba con la cabeza ,

\- El ahorita tiene graves problemas ya saben los rumores , hable con Johnson , Jaime o Johnson

\- ¿El hermano del cabeza de cepillo?- pregunto Helga

\- Si , al parecer está investigando a Shortman por los cargos de tráfico de drogas ,fueron a la casa de sus padres en busca de alguna prueba que lo incrimine , su teléfono , su trabajo todo movimiento que haga la policía junto con el FBI lo tiene registrado

\- Entonces es un persona peligrosa – comento Daniel y suspiro – su ...

\- Su prometida esta igual siendo investigada al parecer es líder de una secta que alaba a la muerte – interrumpió Steven

\- Eso es imposible melody , no sería capaz de eso , fue Shortman que la obligo – alzo la voz Daniel

\- Pues yo creo que es al revés ,por qué el cabeza de balón será un matón lo que quieres pero nunca se atrevería a hacerle mal a nadie – grito Helga mirando fijamente a Daniel – así que fue tu querida "ángel" fue quien lo involucro , un cara bonita y Shortman se vuelve un títere

\- Si como no , tu no conoces a Shortman cuando fue la última vez que lo viste – gruño Daniel acercándose a Helga

\- Pues lo mismo te pregunto , cuando fue la última vez que la viste , no me digas cuando estaba en primaria , por dios la gente cambia – gruño Helga

\- Basta los dos , tiene razón en realidad nadie conoce bien a Arnold y melody , incluso yo que lo conozco desde los quince años – grito Steven levándose de asiento – había días en que desaparecía , no sabía del , siempre me comentaba que encontraba con su tíos de willwood

\- ¿de Willwood? – pregunto Daniel abriendo su ojos

\- Si de willwood ¿Por qué preguntas dan?- pregunto Eliot mirando a dan que se había puesto pálido

\- Es la cuidad donde vive melody – contesto desviando su mirada para depositarla en el suelo – su prometida vive en willwood – repitió haciendo una mueca de desprecio

\- Ven , está claro que no sabemos nada ellos , no sabes cómo se conocieron , si son mentiras los rumores , pero algo tiene cierto el dicho los chimes siempre hay algo de verdad

\- Es cierto – dijeron todos ,sin percatarse de Arnold me había quedado a escuchar la conversación por curiosidad

\- Demonios – mascullo Arnold alejándose del salón , sacando su celular – creo que hoy se suspendió la clases , el señor Rickman siempre es puntual – marco su celular – vamos contesta yahaira es urgente

\- Phil ¿qué paso? ¿está todo bien?- pregunto

\- No , la cosas se está complicando cuando viene los demás – pregunto Arnold mientras caminaba deprisa hacia la gradas

\- Pues vamos a reunirnos para a mediados de abril, si no es que antes , Arnold te oyes muy agitado ¿pasa algo? –pregunto con preocupación

\- Mel , me está ocurriendo, corrijo nos está ocurriendo lo que le paso a Casandra y Anthony , los rumores está creciendo , sabes lo que sigue verdad – habla Arnold caminado como tigre enjaulado en la gradas – los rumores es lo primero y después que sigue – pregunto Arnold

\- La deshonra , te va dar la espalda quienes te quería o te amaban como una traición , un mala racha de suerte ,fatiga , depresión , soledad y después la muerte , bueno es lo que escribió en diarios mi hermana – mientras se oía como una hojas de papel era pasadas – Arnold te cuidado con los autobuses

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? –pregunto

\- Por qué ... a ...ya ...agua...pipa ... – de la nada se oía estática en el teléfono

\- Mel , me escuchas , mel – gritaba Arnold pegando el celular a su mejilla

\- Arnold no te escucho , se oye mucha estática , te cuidado ...- se interrumpe la llamada

\- No me está gustando esto – dijo Arnold corriendo rumbo a su departamento – alejarme de autobuses ,vaya que sí , va ser muy fácil – dijo con sarcasmo mientras continuaba corriendo , entro rápidamente al edificio , limitándose en saludar al guardia que lo veía con recelo , entro a su departamento ,azotando la puerta – demonios , ¿contesta matt?- mientras lanzaba su mochila al sillón

\- Bueno Phil –contesto algo agitado - ¿estás bien?

\- Si ¿y tú?- pregunto mientras caminaba de extremo a extremo del cuarto –me llamo yahaira advirtiéndome de alejarme de los autobuses

\- Creo que es muy tarde para mi Phil- dijo matt con voz quebrada - creo que tiene que ver con...- nueva estática se empezó a escuchar – Phil ¿me escuchas? ¿Phil?

\- Si te escucho matt , ¿matt?- grito Arnold

\- Demonios si me escuchas Phil, no trates de hacerte el héroe por nada de mundo , es...- se interrumpió la llamada al igual que con yahaira

\- Demonios – gruño Arnold lanzando su teléfono al suelo , dejándose caer en el sillón , lazo su cabeza hacia atrás su mirada al techo mientras ponía su brazo en su frente – me voy hacer viejo con este asunto – suspiro profundamente , recodando la palabras de yahaira mientras murmuraba- ,deshonra ,traición ,mala suerte, fatiga , depresión , soledad y muerte. Tengo que hablar con mis padres cuanto antes – se levantó del sillón agarro su celular y las llaves de departamento, se dirigió rumbo a la pensión sintiendo un palpitar en su corazón de nerviosismo , mientras pensaba qué relación tiene un autobús en todo esto , se percató que se encontraba a unos metros de su casa , le suda las manos , sentía la garganta seca , su corazón latía rápidamente – tengo un mal presentimiento – pensó , suspiro profundamente y se armó de valor camino lentamente hacia la puerta , trago saliva ,dirigió su mirada a las llaves que tenía en su manos ,buscando la de pensión pero para su sorpresa , la puerta se había abierto , espero la estampida de animales pero no salieron , nuevamente trago saliva , abrió la puerta con la mano para encontrar a su padre Miles Shortman platicando con el hermano de Gerald , Jaime o Johnson , la cara de su padre era de enojo solo lo había visto una así , fue cuando trato de ahogar su tristeza en alcohol por la muerte de su abuelo , esa borrachera que resulto en una discusión acalorada con su padre recibiendo de este un puñetazo en la mejilla , sintió que su cuerpo no reaccionaba , estaba completamente congelado mientras escuchaba a los dos hombre que tenía enfrente.

\- Mire señor Shortman , le aconsejo que es mejor que busque a un abogado , la situación de su hijo es muy grave , lo he consultado como mi superiores y se ha encontrado mucha información que afirma que su hijo está involucrado con Salvatore Escobar

\- Como me pide eso , ustedes son para proteger a la gente , por dios , es Arnold el mejor amigo de tu hermano

\- Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano pero aunque lo fuera , la pruebas habla por sí solas señor

\- Es increíble ,yo no tengo un solo centavo para un abogado – dijo miles pasando su mano sobre su cabello – tengo la casa hipotecada por pagar la universidad de mi hijo

\- Lo siento señor pero es lo único que puedo recomendar que haga – dijo miles mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de miles , el cual solo asistió mirándolo para luego desviar su vista a recién llegado que tenía en la puerta , Jaime siguió la mirada de miles para lanzar un mirada de enojo al rubio

\- Oh mi dios deshonrar y traición – pensó Arnold mientras venia como se acercaba su padre furioso hacia el

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Arnold? – grito miles mientras agarraba de cuello de la camisa a su hijo – responde – ordenaba sacudiendo a un Arnold en shock – acaso quieres matar a tu abuela ella esta tensa por tu culpa – gruño miles , Jaime solo se limitó ver la escena

\- No sé qué pasa- contestó Arnold en susurro mirando a su padre que tenía los ojos llorosos- no entiendo que hace aquí Johnson

\- No te hagas el que no lo sabes – grito miles – tú... tú...

\- Miles – dijo una voz de mujer detrás de miles , era Stella Shortman acompañada por los gemelos Jack y Sally unas versiones jóvenes de Arnold

\- Papa ¿Por qué le está gritando a mi hermano?- pregunto Jack mirando a Stella que se encontraba molesta

\- Jack , Sally vaya a su habitación – ordeno miles sin soltar a Arnold

\- Pero- susurro Jack viendo a Stella quien negó con la cabeza y de después a miles , suspiro – vamos Sally , nos vemos hermanito

\- Nos vemos arnie- murmuro Sally siguiendo a Jack quien se encontraba en escaleras

\- Adiós chicos – susurro para sí Arnold viendo como su hermanos desaparecían de su vista – así es como se sintió Anthony – pensó Arnold con un nudo en la garganta y desvió su mirada para encontrarse con cara de su padre – adiós papa , adiós mama , los quiero mucho – quiso hablar pero el nudo de garganta no se permitía

\- Arnold Phil Shortman , esto es demasiado para nosotros ,esta vez estará tu solo en esta situación – dijo Stella con lágrimas en su ojos

\- Mira a tu madre, mírame a mí que quieres de nosotros – grito miles nuevamente sacudiendo a Arnold – responde con un demonio – ordeno mientras aventaba al chico al suelo – no te hemos enseñado lo bueno y malo , por dios dale gracias a dios que mi padre no estuviera vivo por que te juro que se moriría al ver el... el ...

\- El que , el – grito Arnold levantándose de suelo – dilo

\- El pelafustán que tengo enfrente – respondió miles temblando de coraje e impotencia

\- No soy pelafustán como dices , soy chisme de la gente – se defendió – si estuviera aquí mi abuelo el si me creería , fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando ustedes estaba en san Lorenzo , él fue más padre que tu – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Arnold se lamentó y sintió un punzada más en su corazón al ver la cara de dolor de su padres – yo no quise decir eso , es que ... - su disculpa me interrumpida por un puño en su cara haciéndolo caer a las escalera de la puerta para luego caer en el suelo de la calle

\- Tu dejas de ser mi hijo desde hoy , no te quiero volver y ni se te ocurra venir a esta casa porque no eres bienvenido – grito miles desde la puerta a un Arnold abatido mientras se toca la boca llena de sangre – en ahora en adelante está a tu suerte – dijo miles antes de cerrar la puerta del edifico

\- No te preocupes papa muy pronto tu problema se acabara – murmuro el rubio levantados del suelo y emprendiendo camino a su edificio – vaya Anthony ¿Cómo pudiste soportar esto tu solo?- pensó Arnold mirando al cielo se quedó minutos en la calle con la mirada fija en las estrellas , un ruido lo hizo salir de su trance , vio su celular con la pantalla estrellada no sabía si era por la reciente caída – bueno

\- Phil , ¿ estás bien?- reconoció la voz era yahaira últimamente su voz se oía cansada y tensa

\- No , deshonrar y traición se presentaron ante mí – dijo Arnold retomando su caminar – mi padres me ... - nuevamente el nudo en la garganta

\- Lo se hermanito , lose – contestó la chica soltando un suspiro – ahorita acabo de hablar con los demás y hoy mismo acaba de enfrentar ... bueno – se oyó un quejido en auricular, seguido de un sollozo

\- No es tu culpa hermanita – trato de consolar a la chica – tenía que pasar tarde o temprano

\- Si es mi culpa Arnold , mi deber es protegerlos , cuidarlos y mantenernos unidos; y he fallado- se oía como la chica lloraba de otro lado

\- No has fallado , mira he hablado con matt , nos hemos disculpado mutuamente y está todo bien , además nos vamos a reunir muy pronto todos y ten por seguro que vamos a salir de esto – trato de animarla- por favor no te rindas

\- Hay Arnold siempre el positivo del grupo – dijo yahaira – lo siento , pero esto me está rebasando y más por la situación que tengo en mi casa

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Arnold mientras giraba la manija de la puerta del edificio

\- Pues mi madre y mis hermanos se vinieron a vivir a la casa – suspiro yahaira - ¿no has recibido algún paquete?- trato de cambiar el tema , Arnold sabía que la relación de yahaira y su familia no está en buenos términos

\- Señor Shortman paquete para usted – dijo el guardia del edificio , entregando un paquete que parecía un caja de zapatos

\- Gracias – contesto el chico y siguió su camino – si apenas me llevo un paquete ¿tú lo mandaste?- pregunto

\- No , a mí también me llevo quiero que mires la dirección - Arnold vio el paquete que tenía en la manos fijando su mirada de remitente " _kallisté sayuri Nightingale 168 NE ,16th ave , pionner square , Seattle 14235, usa "_

\- Es imposible , pensé que ella se encontraba en Francia .- dijo Arnold mientras depositaba la llave en la cerradura – pero como sabe ella donde vivimos

\- Bueno a comparación de ti , sigo en el mismo lugar , pero no eres el único que recibió paquete todos y digo todos contando los amigos de hermano

\- A veces pienso que ella es una bruja , siempre sabe dónde localizarnos desde que era unos niños – escucho un risas de otro lado

\- Arnold , cuídate mucho por favor , lo más extraño es que trato de advertirles de algo acerca de asunto y se corta la llamada – comentó yahaira

\- Si, incluso me paso lo mismo con matt- decía Arnold mientras se sentaba en el sillón dejando el paquete en la mesa de centro - ¿tiene algún plan, además de buscar el libro?

\- Si , lo tengo todo planeado solo necesito tiempo ,aunque te vas a sorprender cuando veas lo que hay adentro del paquete

\- Vamos a ver , te voy a poner en altavoz – indico Arnold dejando el celular aun lado , rompiendo la envoltura del paquete – me podrías dar una pista

\- Solo te puedo asegura que no abra nada que salte a tu cara

\- Vaya ahora me siento más seguro – dijo con sarcasmo Arnold , abriendo la tapa de caja – no puede ser – grito Arnold viendo el interior del paquete , había unos libros , una bolsa de piercing , pulseras , un cinturón negro con hebilla de cráneo y en una esquina un pequeña caja azul con un moño rosa –hace años que no veía esto – dijo tomando la cajita – yahaira acabo de encontrar el regalo de Helga que di por perdido en el viaje a México

\- Si me acuerdo , que nos escapamos del hotel para ir a feria de la plata en Taxco ,yo compre un pulsera de plata y tu un anillo – suspiro la chica – después de comprarlos no regresamos al hotel , cuando llegamos a estados unidos pensamos que se había quedado en el hotel

\- Nunca me dijiste para quien era la pulsera ,y no me digas que era para tu papa – sonrió Arnold , en la otra línea se escuchó un suspiro sonoro

\- Tenía pensado regalársela a Daniel como ofrenda de paz- menciono yahaira – pero creo esto me sirve como un recuerdo de un amor fallido

\- La verdad yo también tenía intención de regarla – recordó Arnold

\- ¿Ah Daniel?- pregunto yahaira

\- No claro que no , él es tuyo – rio Arnold

\- Jajaj que gracioso , Phil , muy gracioso , es muy malo de parte recordar que sigo enamorada de ese imbécil

\- Fue en venganza por lo de la tarde , pero el anillo era un regalo para Helga bueno – se ruborizo Arnold – era para proponerle que fuera mi novia

\- Ah que romántico , pero ella piensa que yo soy tu prometida – dijo yahaira en tono cansado

\- Si y recuerda que todos nos odian o nos tiene miedo mi querida amiga

\- Ni me lo recuerdes , hoy tuve un sermón por parte de mi madre de que mis acciones me perseguirá en mi futuro y que todavía estoy a tiempo de encaminarme al camino del bien , blablablá

\- Al menos no te echaron de tu casa a punta de patadas –

\- No pero no falta para que lo hagan ,aun cuando esta casa es mía , pero en fin , muy pronto tendré que mudarme Hillwood , es mi deber , yo acepte la misión de protegerlos a ustedes cuatro

\- Lo sé , yahaira y te lo agradezco , ha sido un largo día para ambos es mejor vayamos a dormir- sugirió Arnold viendo la hora en su celular – vaya es media noche

\- ¿Qué? – grito yahaira – es cierto para colmo de males no tengo sueño mañana seré un zombi cuando vaya al universidad

\- Seremos el escuadro zombi – corrigió Arnold mientras se recostaba en sillón – descansa yahaira

\- Igual tu Phil y recuerda nada autobuses –

\- Si mi comandante nada de autobuses hasta su llegada – rio Arnold, colgado la llamada, quedándose dormido de inmediato sosteniendo la pequeña caja en su mano.

Faltaba poco días para el cumpleaños de Helga , Arnold vio a lo lejos a los chicos afinado los últimos detalles a la fiesta sorpresa ,suspiro , mirando con curiosidad la caja que tenía en su manos, debatiendo que haría con ella , si se la da a Helga esta se lo aventaría en su cara o mejor regalarlo a yahaira

\- ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó mientras jugaba con la caja – abuelo donde quieras que este mándame un señal ¿Qué hago con esto?-lanzo la caja al cielo antes de que cayera en su mano , un cuervo agarra la caja del listo – abuelo , esto debe ser un broma – gruño Arnold mientras venia como el cuervo tenía en el pico la caja- quédatelo – murmuro mientras se da la vuelta ,dio un pasos detenido por graznido del cuervo que encontraba en el suelo mirándolo fijamente - ¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto Arnold a cuervo – debo estar loco preguntado a un cuervo , como si me contestara – rodo su ojos pero se dio cuenta que cuervo grazno nuevamente - ¿quieres que te siga?- pregunto el rubio mientras cautelosamente se acercaba al ave, una vez esta lo bastante cerca , el ave emprendió el vuelo para quedar un metros lejos de chico – creo que quieres te siga , espero que no sea una trampa- siguió al ave el chico , era si el cuervo lo hipnotizara , sintió la miradas de ex amigos ignorándolos , siguió el cuervo hasta el bosque que se encontraba en cercanías de la universidad ,salto la rejas ,dejando su mochila en uno de árboles y adentrándose más y más al bosque – es raro, siento haber está aquí antes – comentó mientras siento que su pies caminaba solos , paso por un puente de manera que fue cubierto poco a poco por un neblina , miro hacia atrás se encontraba iluminado dirigió su mirada hacia adelante está cubierto de neblina era como si esa parte de bosque no perteneciera , siguió su camino ignorando por completo los latidos de su corazón y los pensamiento de su cabeza de peligro , continuo hasta encontrar un tronco de árbol y encima de él estaba la caja , se acercó con cautela pero antes de que pudiera tomar la caja , un rugido lo detuvo , fijo su vista al frente solo para presencia un jaguar , un oso , un lobo , un zorro y un lince - ¿Qué demonios?- Arnold retrocedió lentamente si perder de vista a los animales que tenía enfrente de él , dio un paso falso haciendo que cayera al suelo , recibiendo un rugido de los animales , trato de retroceder aun sentado tratando de busca algún árbol en que apoyarse , siento que su espalda había topado con un árbol se apoyó para nuevamente levantarse , vio que los animales lo seguía a paso lento no tenía intención de dejarlo libre – al demonio la caja – dijo Arnold retomando el camino que había tomado antes , corrió la más rápido que pudo , mirado de reojo a los animales que lo estaba persiguiendo- ¿Cuánto falta para salida?- pregunto , se atrevió a mira atrás de el sin percatarse de una raíz que sobresalía ,ocasionando que tropezar haciendo que rodara por el suelo ,freno cuando su espalada fue golpeada por un árbol cercano –auch- grito Arnold que ya hacia sentado apoyando su espalda con el tronco del árbol , se sobo su espalda y percatándose el motivo de huida , hay estaba nuevamente los animales mirándolo fijamente , se levantó apoyándose en el árbol -¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Arnold un tanto agitado , un graznido llamo su atención –tu endemoniado cuervo – vocifero Arnold viendo al ave que se encontraba en una de copa de los árboles , grazno nuevamente , los animales se adentraron en la niebla – esto es de locos- susurro Arnold y nuevamente fijo su mirada al cuervo , este lo miraba fijamente , voló en picada en dirección al chico, Arnold se cubrió su cara con la manos esperando el golpe , pero solo que en eso, vio que el cuervo se encontrar en vuelo cercas de él ,grazno de nuevo para emprender su vuelo al cielo dejando un pluma blanca , la cual bajaba lentamente hacia el chico , tornándose poco a poco oscura , Arnold abrió su mano para toma la pluma que bajaba de cielo , una teniéndola en su poder vio la pluma blanca se convirtió antes su ojos en una pluma negra – debo de hablar con yahaira , ella debe saber que paso aquí – se encamino rumbo a la universidad parecía que no habían pasado no menos de dos minutos de su desaparición , tomo su mochila y brinco la reja , mirando en dirección al bosque mientras caminaba tropezando con algo o más bien con alguien , dirigió su mirada al frente para encontrarse con el rector de la universidad el doctor Zeheb belma Yildirim , el viejo amigo del abuelo Phil Shortman ,era unas de las pocas personas que sabía sobre la historia que rodeaba a la familia Shortman pero en especial a Arnold.

El doctor zeheb belma Yildirim procedía de familia de inmigrantes turcos, siendo la segunda generación en nacer en suelo americano, era hombre alto, de complexión algo robusta, su tez era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era gris, su ojos era azules como el mar los cuales se encontraban detrás de su anteojos, yo apariencia era jovial y tranquila aun teniendo más de ochenta años

\- Buenas tardes señor Shortman – hablo el señor Yildirim , mientras le guiñaba el ojo en complicidad , Arnold sabía que dentro de la universidad tenía que guardar aparecías para evitar malos entendidos – una pequeña lechuza me advirtió sobre su situación – hablo en susurro , escaneado con la vista a su alrededor- veo que no hay moros en costa , podremos hablar tranquilamente

\- ¿puedo preguntar quién fue la pequeña lechuza que lo advirtió?- pregunto Arnold imitando la acción del señor, veía que su alrededor había casi pocos alumnos y recordó que tenía clases en ese momento e iba a llegar tarde –señor creo que debemos de hablar en otro momento, voy tarde a mi clase – decía Arnold mientras retoñaba su cambiar un mano lo detuvo -¿sucede algo señor?

\- Arnold, las clases se suspendieron ¿no lo sabias?- hablo con tranquilizada el hombre al ver la cara de chico supuso que ignoraba eso – te comento que se va a suspender las clases desde hoy y retomaremos actividades hasta el día cinco de abril- soltó al chico y continuo – respecto a tu pregunta, nuestro glaucopis (ojos brillantes) es ni más ni menos que tu amiga yahaira, no me pudo platicar mucho ya casi nos interrumpía una estática misteriosa.

\- Se nota que le gusta mucho la mitológica griega señor –dijo Arnold con una sonrisa ya hizo alusión al lechuza que tenía la diosa atenea ,recordó también que él siempre los relacionaba con nombre de aves , él era águila , Johana el alimoche o buitre egipcio , Stuart el halcón , matt el gavilán , Anthony el búho e yahaira la lechuza

\- Veo que ustedes tiene conocimiento de nombre , no solo es chico rudo sino también un chico inteligente – sonrió con orgullo el Yildirim- si ella me comento que te pregunta a ti personalmente , el porqué de su solicitudes

\- ¿solicitudes?- pregunto Arnold - ¿Qué solicitudes le pidió, señor?

\- Arnold, dime Zeheb, por favor no me hagas sentirme más viejo de lo que soy – dijo en un suspiro zeheb, hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera – si me solicito que moviera mis influencia con algunas universidades del estado para reubicar a cuatros alumnos aquí en Hillwood – miro con rabillo a Arnold que se encontraba aun lado de el con cara pensativa – ellos pasara el año escolar que viene aquí Hillwood, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué aquí Hillwood? ¿y por qué ellos?

\- Señor – dijo Arnold pero al ver la cara que hizo el hombre – digo Zeheb – corrigió – como sabrá hay especie de conjuro mágico que nos rodea a nosotros – mirando a su alrededor tratando de evitar que su conversación sea escuchada por alguien más – bueno es conjuro se está cumpliendo poco a poco

\- Está hablando de la maldición de badb,- comento el hombre mientras ponía su mano en su mentón – ¿cuantos años tienen?

\- Matt que es el mayor cumplirá diecinueve a mediados de agosto, después le sigue yahaira en septiembre, yo en octubre, Johana en noviembre y por ultimo Stuart en diciembre.

\- Ya veo , sus abuelos exceptuando a yahaira , murieron antes de cumplir noventa uno años verdad

\- Sí señor , y también sabe que el padre como la hermana de yahaira fueron

\- Los guardianes de Anthony ,- asistió con la cabeza - mi querido Francisco se fue con la preocupación del futuro de su hijos y con el miedo de que pudiera pasa algo a su hija-suspiro y miro a Arnold – voy a apoyarlos en todo lo que este a mi alcance , sé que su situación es delicada en este momento pero te recomiendo que hables con los kind of the souls y the sentials – le guiño el ojo – ellos te podrá ayudar

\- Pensare en su consejo de pedirles ayuda – sonrió melancólicamente Arnold – y se lo agradezco mucho ,lo que necesitamos en momento es de ayuda

\- No todo en esta vida es malo ,Arnold , además acuérdate también tiene a su favor una bendición que los protege – dijo zeheb mirando al grupo de chicos que se encontraba a los lejos que los miraba algo curiosos – a veces decimos cosas que nos medimos la magnitud de daño que hacemos pero por eso se creó el don de perdón ¿tu perdonarías a todos lo que hicieron mal?- pregunto mirando a un Arnold pensativo

\- Si , sin dudar lo perdonaría pero – miro al grupo de chicos , era su ex pandilla , su ex mejores amigos y su ex amor quienes lo miraba en ratos , soltó un pequeña risa – seguiría el dolor y el recuerdo de la palabras que deberás ser sanas con el tiempo , no lo cree-mirándolo fijamente

\- ¿guardarías rencor hacia ellos?- pregunto el hombre cruzándose de brazos

\- No , solo sería algo receloso , pero conociéndome el tiempo de sanación seria rápido como unas dos horas – dijo sonriendo y recibiendo una sonrisa del hombre

\- Ese es el Arnold que conocí hace tiempo , nada rencoroso , un alma noble y de buen corazón- comento el hombre mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico – tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de su nieto si lo viera ahora

\- Me gustaría pensar eso , pero con mi presente y las cosas que ha pasado me hacen dudar – respondió el rubio al cabizbajo recodando las palabras de padre y de Helga

\- Nunca dudes de eso ,se lo de la discusión con tu padre –puso la otra mano en el hombro de chico asiendo que este lo mirara – ellos y digo ellos incluyendo a los curioso de la banca te quiere solo esta asustados , pero es también se dé la decisión de ustedes de mantenerlos alejados pero promete que si llegara ese día y espero que nunca llegue , hagas las paces con ellos – Arnold vio como los ojos de zeheb se encontraba rojos al punto de llanto – quiero abrazarte mi pequeña águila pero ¿se vería correcto?- pregunto mirándolo , Arnold contestó su pregunta abrazándolo fuerte , un abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento sentir el cariño de alguien – ten fe y confía en tus instintos – le susurro al odio con voz ronca

\- Gracias zeheb , lo necesitaba – dijo Arnold rompiendo el abrazado – prometo que ese día llegara yo Arnold Phil Shortman hable con ellos aun cuando no quiera escucharme – juro mientras levantaba la mano derecha y la izquierda llevándosela al pecho

\- Una vez jurado ,no hay forma de quebrarlo – sonrió zeheb – veo que tu amigos no deja de vernos , me esta incomodado

\- Al principio es incómodo pero luego te acostumbras – dijo en tono cansado Arnold , haciendo ademan de no lo tomara mucha importancia

\- Sabes me gustaría nuevamente escuchar un concierto en vivo de los grupos fundadores – miro con a Arnold fijamente

\- No lo sé , tal vez los convenza de volver a los escenario – comento Arnold mientras encogía los hombros , cruzándose de brazos

\- Bueno águila , me tengo que retirar y espero ver muy pronto a la parvada – hizo un reverencia al chico , el cual también contesto

\- Le aseguro que muy pronto emigraran a Hillwood y gracias por el apoyo

\- Es un placer para mi ayudarlos ,digamos que debo algunos favores y tengo que pagar por ello – guiño el ojo mientras caminaba despidiéndose con la mano

\- Yahaira siempre cumpliendo con tu deber verdad – pensó – hablando de ella tengo decirle lo que me paso en el bosque- camina hacia la salida , ignorado las miradas de la gente enfocando su atención su celular , busco en su contactos a yahaira y seleccionando

\- Hola Phil- dijo en bostezo la chica- ¿Cómo estás? ¿hablaste con el señor zeheb?

\- Si y me conto que su lechucita lo tenía al tanto de la situación, pero yahaira ¿te encuentras bien? Te oye cansada ¿paso algo?- pregunto el rubio que caminaba rumbo a su departamento

\- Esta obvio – respondiendo con bostezo – la verdad no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche , le advertí primero a matt , luego a Stuart y después a Johana pero son tas obstinados que no me hicieron caso ,solo te diré que pensaron que era miembros de la liga de justicia o los vengadores , casi muere los idiotas – gruño la chica – espero que tu si me hagas caso aunque conociéndote mi querido indiana jones me vas a llevar la contraria

\- Que comes que adivinas – dijo Arnold tratando de animar a su amiga pero solo recibió un gruñido por repuesta – oye en el diario de Casandra no viene algo de que persiguieron un manada de animales a Anthony

\- Oh por dios te sucedió también a ti – chillo yahaira – es la señal de sentencia

\- ¿a ustedes le pasa eso? Pensé que solo le pasaba a los afectados no a los guardianes

\- Si también nos pasan a nosotros , los que le pasa a ustedes nosotros los percibimos , es como si estuviéramos ligados de una manera rara a ustedes ,un ejemplo cuando ves a Helga – gruño Arnold , yahaira lo ignoro y continuo – sientes que tu corazón se sale de tu pecho , yo también lo siento , lo cual me da escalofríos , eso es por el juramento o pacto que hicimos hace tiempo

\- ¿si nos lastimamos , sientes dolor?- pregunto Arnold recordando los anteriores golpes que recibió en ese años

\- Si , por eso presentí que te habías pelado con tu padre ,imagínate ese día , parecía maría magdalena , cuatro persona sintiéndose destrozados y más la impotencia que tenia de ese día , fue una bomba de emociones , por cierto les voy cobrar por todos los chocolates que me comí ese día , si agregar lo litros de nieve que tenía en mi casa -

\- Pues debes de dividir la cantidad entre cuatro en partes iguales – menciono Arnold percatándose que ese comentario se oía raro ya que la gente que estaba cercas de él , se alejaron murmurando entre dientes – Zeheb , quiere volverlos a escuchar

\- Si lo sé , pero no es el momento para pensar eso , aunque la idea suena tentadora – dijo la chica ,se oyeron uno gritos en el auricular , seguido de un gruñido – lo siento Arnold tengo que colgar , mi madre alias maléfica quiere platicar conmigo sobre mi profesión de líder de secta satánica que practica el vudú y toda esa letanía

\- Ve , no quiero que me convierta en pato o sapo – rio Arnold

\- Pues si te conviertes en sapo ya sé dónde conseguir tu princesa – rio yahaira

\- Ah yo también se dónde puedo llamar tu príncipe que te rescate de las garras de la malvada maléfica- contrataco Arnold

\- Toche amigo , nos vemos pronto Arnold

\- Bye , aurora – rio Arnold

\- ARNOLD- gruño yahaira dando finalizada la llamada

\- Jajaja me encanta hacerla enojar – murmuro Arnold, mientras entraba en su departamento, viendo un nota en el suelo, era una carta desalojo de departamento con fecha para primero de septiembre – genial lo que me faltaba- suspiro Arnold mientras lanzaba la carta a la basura – necesito conseguir otro departamento.

Había pasado todo el día buscado un departamento bastante grande para alberga a cinco persona, pero fue todo un fracaso a causa de los rumores, nadie quería ser relacionado con él, incluso en su trabajo había tenido problemas con su jefe, en varias ocasiones ha intentado despedirlo con excusa de retardos falso incluso lo acuso de dormirse en el trabajo; Arnold sabía que tarde o temprano se quedaría sin trabajo. El caos inicio cuando el día veinticinco de marzo, una vez saliendo de su trabajo nuevamente tuvo problemas con su jefe, otra vez lo amenazo con despedirlo.

\- Necesito conseguir otro trabajo en este me va a despedir – pensó Arnold mientras camina por el antiguo centro histórico , un barrullo le llamo la atención , a lo lejos se veía un grupo de gente – demonios – mascullo Arnold al percatarse de se encontraba en frente de la fiesta sorpresa de Helga , vio a los chicos , los padres de Helga , Olga junto con su esposo y su tres hijos , su padres con su hermanos y su abuela , todos se encontraba platicando , riéndose , el chico suspiro y se escondió entre la oscuridad viendo cómo se desarrollaba la fiesta , un sentimiento de soledad lo azoto haciendo que se abrazara a sí mismo – me alegro que este divirtiendo en tu fiesta , mi Cecil – murmuro Arnold viendo a Helga que bailaba con Eliot , mientras todos aplaudía – es mejor que me vaya no quiero generar un mal momento – se adentró en el callejón

\- Arnold – susurro Phoebe viendo a lo lejos al su amigo como se perdía en la oscuridad , miro a su alrededor nadie se había percatado de la presencia de este

Arnold salía del callejo tomando su rumbo al su departamento pero tenía que pasar por la costa cuando un rechinido y estruendo le llamo la atención , una autobús de pasajero había chocado con un pipa de gas haciendo que se volteara quedando de costado, sin pensarlo dos Arnold se dirige al autobús , una vez arriba de autobús , el chico rompe un de las ventanas con su piño ignorando el dolor que se produjo , ingreso adentro de autobús ayudando a la gente a salir de este , había sacado a casi todos solo falta el chofer que había quedo inconsciente con el golpe ,el pobre hombre se encontraba atorado con el volante , Arnold sabía que había un mecanismo para quitar el volante sin hacerle daño al conductor , cosa que aprendió de su abuela gertie, uso todas su fuerzas para quitar el volante , cuando escucho unos gritos fijo su vista la gente le hacía ademanes de saliera de autobús , lo cual el chico negó con su cabeza y tiro del volante con más fuerza para por fin quitarlo , se acomodó a un lado para cargar al chofer que seguía inconsciente cuando un golpe lo hizo caer de espalda sintiendo que el autobús era empujado por algo , trato de levantarse pero fue imposible por el autobús se giró cayendo directamente al mar , Arnold trato de cargar nuevamente al chofe y tratar de salir por la ventana rota ,tomo un bocanada de aire para salir de autobús, no sabía a cuanto metros está adentro del mar veía a los lejos un pequeña luz , nado a hacia ella los más rápido que pudo ya con el peso de chofer se le dificultaba llegar a la superficie , nado lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio a un hombre que nada hacia él , cuando pudo ver al hombre vio que un policía jalo a chofer hacia al policía , el cual lo tomo y nadaba hacia la superficie ,Arnold le dolía los pulmones no podía contener mas la respiración , pero ya está a unos metros cerca de la superficie , saco fuerza para nada mas rápido ,necesitaba aire de inmediato ,sintió aire en una de manos , con un impulso pudo salir a la superficie y tomar un buena bocanada de aire pero antes de que pudiera nada a la orilla , escucho un grito y vio como la pipa se acerca peligrosamente hacia él , nado alejándose de vehículo pero el peso de este lo arrastro nuevamente al mar , Arnold como pudo se escapó pero vio que en la cabina del vehículo se encontraba el chofer – demonios – pensó – estúpido antiguo yo – se regañó metal mientras se acercaba al vehículo que poco a poco se hundía , trato de abrir la puerta pero esta con seguro- plan b- pensó , no supo donde saco la fuerza para poder romper el vidrio de la ventana , una vez abierta , metió su brazo para jalar a conducto hacia él , una vez afuera el conducto Arnold trato nuevamente salir a superficie , su vista se nublaba ,sentía que ya no podía respira y solo pudo ver un hombre se acercaba hacia el para después tonarse todo oscuro.

\- Ahh – grito Arnold, despertándose, vio a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación blanca, con un aguja que salía del dorso de su mano mientras en la otra la traía enyesada - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el chico , levantándose de la cama

\- Veo que ya despertó – dijo una voz desde la puerta – estas en el hospital general de Hillwood , señor soul

\- ¿señor soul?- pregunto Arnold

\- Si , así se llama Phil soul – comento el doctor mientras examinaba su carpeta, Arnold se preguntó si él había utilizado su alias – es un héroe lo sabía- agrego el doctor sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿y quién le dijo mi nombre?- pregunto Arnold ,

\- Lo trajeron la ambulancia hace tres días y su tío el señor zebeh Yildirim , fue quien me proporciono su nombre

\- ¿¡tres días ¡?- pregunto Arnold , mientras el medico se acercaba a el

\- Si , estuvo inconsciente hace tres días , fue atendido por mi compañero Isaac Yildirim

\- , él se contactó con su tío –respondía tranquilamente el doctor – voy a revisarlo

\- Está bien- asistió Arnold mientras era checado por el médico , mientras en su mente , Isaac será acaso el hijo de señor zebeh

\- Vaya sobrino que bueno que despiertas , nos tenías preocupados a todos – dijo el recién llegado mirando a Arnold – tu hermana está muy furiosa contigo – yahaira pensó Arnold , continuo zebeh- me dijo que eres no eres superman y que sea la última vez que te creas indiana jones, te la veras con ella – rio

\- ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Arnold brindando un sonrisa

\- Es veintiocho de marzo , que bueno que no paso el primero de abril , por pensaríamos que era un broma de tu abuelo ¿Cuándo podrá salir del hospital?- pregunto a medico

\- hoy , al parecer su cuerpo ha sanado , es extraño parece como si solo se fracturo la mano y nada mas

\- Me parece excelente , mi sobrino siempre se ha caracterizado en sanar muy rápidamente creo que es de familia- dijo zebeh

\- Bueno , los dejo solos , mientras tramito su alta – comento el doctor dejando solos al hombre y el chico

\- ¿el doctor Isaac Yildirim , es su hijo?- pregunto Arnold

\- Si , el mismo me aviso que habías tenido un accidente , le dije que cambiara tu nombre para evitar que viniera la policía y te investigara con eso de que te esta investiga por drogas y nexos con mafias – comentaba mientras miraba por la ventana

\- Gracias – respondió Arnold - ¿así que mi hermana está enojada he?

\- Si- respondido con una mueca de miedo – jamás la había escuchado maldecir de esa manera , ¿Dónde aprendió esas palabras?- pregunto mirando al chico – había algunas que desconocía , pero en fin me dijo te prepares por el día siete llegan

\- ¿y la universidad, la va a dejar?- pregunto Arnold alarmado

\- No , ninguno de ustedes perderá el año escolar – respondió zebeh sentándose en la orilla de la cama – tuve que hablar con algunas personas

\- No me digas que hablaste con ellos – grito Arnold, zebeh asistió con la cabeza – ¿Qué vamos tiene planeado hacer?

\- Cuando llegue los demás hablaremos de eso – respondió Zebeh levantándose de la cama – aquí esta tus cosas , nos vemos águila

\- Nos vemos Zebeh

Arnold había salido del hospital , tenía que ir a presentarse a su trabajo , si es que todavía tenía , para desgracia de su jefe o más bien su ex jefe aprovecho el tiempo que había estado en el hospital para tomarlo como excusa y despedirlo, no le sorprendió mucho la noticia.

\- Demonios tengo que conseguir un trabajo y un departamento para todos – pensaba el chico caminando por el centro artístico de Hillwood , cuando una hoja de papel se estampa en su cara – genial lo que me faltaba , ahora la basura me ataca- gruño quitando la hoja de cara ,miro con detalle , era un folleto donde se buscaba camareros de medio a tiempo completo en un pequeña cafetería , muy cerca de allí – excelente – grito mientras corría rumbo a la dirección del folleto – aquí debe ser- venia en su interior a un chico nos mas de veinticinco , era de la misma estatura , de piel acanelada , cabello negro , de complexión delgada- buenas tardes – saludo Arnold ,asustando al chico

\- Buenas tardes , mire lo siento pero no estamos atendiendo – respondió el chico

\- No , no viene a eso ,me encontré esto , me preguntaba ¿si todavía había vacantes?- pregunto Arnold , viendo como al chico se le iluminaba la cara , por fin pudo ver su ojos era de color miel

\- Por fin alguno de los dioses se apiado de mi – grito el chico mientras ponía su manos en los hombros de Arnold – amigo está contratado – le brindo un sonrisa- ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?- pregunto cruzando su brazo sin dejar de sonreír

\- Mi nombre es Arnold Shortman , pero todos me dice Phil- dijo tímidamente Arnold , ya su creciente fama de capo temía que no lo aceptara

\- Mm , Arnold Phil Shortman , eh escuchado de ti – dijo el chico mientras ponía su mano en su mentón – pero no te preocupes no creo en chismorreo de la gente – le sonrió mientras ladeaba su cabeza – como decía mi madre pueblo chico infierno grande , siempre pasa eso en la pequeñas ciudades , digamos es para dar sabor al cuidad , por cierto mi nombre es Esteban Marcos- presentándose – soy nuevo aquí Hillwood , un pequeño empresario recién salido de la universidad , huyendo de su padre – comento esteban –mi padre jamás quiso que me dedicara ser administrador de empresa siempre quiso que fuera doctor o abogado pero eso es aburrido para mi

\- Auch , yo soy estudiante de leyes – digo Arnold sonriendo

\- Lo siento amigo pero lo mío no son la leyes , no me malinterpretes no tengo nada con los abogados , simplemente las reglas y yo no nos llevamos – rio

\- Bueno esteban, ¿te puedo decir así? Pregunto Arnold, recibiendo un movimiento asertivo de esteban -¿Cuándo empiezo?

\- Buena pregunta , eres el único que ha venido por la solicitud , necesito como mínimo unas cuatro persona más – suspiro esteban mirando el establecimiento

\- ¿cuatro personas más he?- dijo Arnold – te las podría conseguir pero dame tiempo como el ocho de abril las tendré

\- Excelente , espero que puedas por que el día de inauguración es el quince de abril

\- No te preocupes esteban cuenta con eso – dijo Arnold estrechando la manos con esteban

\- Está bien Arnold no vemos el ocho de abril aquí

\- Nos vemos esteban no te arrepentirás de haber contratado

\- Gracias – dijo estaban despidiéndose del rubio.

La actividades de la universidad había regresado a la normalidad, un rubio se sentía nervioso ante la llegada del día de la reunión.

\- ¿Cómo los voy a converse de que trabaje para esa cafetería?- pensó mientras caminaba , mientras pateaba un lata de refresco

\- Vaya , vaya al fin , te encontré Phil- dijo una voz detrás del Arnold

\- ¿Stuart?- pregunto mientras se giraba , ha estaba Stuart un chico de cabeza extraña igual que Arnold y un poco más alto que este su cabello rubio cenizo largo sujetado por un coleta , de ojos color verdes claros que era cubiertos por unos lentes , vestía un saco con vino debajo de él estaba un camiseta blanca con cuadros rojos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino , una botas negras

\- Así es , Arnold o debo decir... – fue interrumpido por una voz de mujer atrás de el

\- Por dios , Stuart te volviste un hipster – dijo en tono burlo la chica una rubia con mechas verdes en las puntas , era una versión femenina de Arnold pero un poco más baja , vestía un chaqueta de cuero debajo de esta un playera blanca , traía un falda negra con medias negras y unas botas que le quedaba en la altura de la pantorrilla

\- Y tú te has vuelta un metalera o no Johana – contesto Stuart señalando su vestimenta

\- Eh chicos – dijo Arnold llamando la atención de la pareja - ¿han visto a matt?

\- Que me ves cara de su niñera – gruño Johana

\- No , pero te veo la cara de amargada – dijo una voz que conocía bien Arnold , era matt , un chico igual a Stuart pero de cabello castaño , de ojos entre verdes y azules , vestía una camisa azul marino con un pantalón negro y unos converse que combinaba con su camisa – vaya sigue siendo los mismo

\- Mira quien lo dice – gruño Johana acercándose al recién llegado – señor metiche

\- Chicos debería calmarse – sugirió Arnold mirando a todos – necesitamos ...

\- Vaya , vaya , vean chicos reunión de cabeza de extrañas en este momento – Arnold reconocían de inmediato la voz era Daniel argot , cerró los ojos tratando de invocar a yahaira

\- ¿a quién le dijiste cabeza extraña? Idiota – dijeron unisonó Stuart , matt y Johana , Arnold se limitó a verlo con cara de casación

\- A ustedes , no veo a nadie más con cabeza extrañas- respondió Daniel con una sonrisa petulante venia acompañado de todos su amigos – demonios ¿yahaira donde estás?- pensó Arnold

\- ¿Amigo tuyo?- pregunto Stuart mientras se tronaba los nudillos

\- No , es el que le hacia la vida imposible a yajis – dijo lo último mirando fijamente a Daniel retándolo

\- Ah mira qué casualidad de vida no – se acercó Johana

\- ¿Qué tuviste que llamar a tus clones para que no te sintieras solo, Shortman?- se burló Daniel , a Arnold le había colmado la paciencia , abrió su boca para contesta pero un grito lo interrumpió, miro hacia atrás del , imitado por los demás , hay estaba yahaira portando un vestido beige , un suerte color esmeralda , unos botas de color café claro y su cabello agarrado por una coleta

\- Shortman , ¿Dónde demonios se metieron?- decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al grupo , causado en este un coordinado trago de saliva

\- ¿Shortman?- preguntaron todos los de la padilla, siendo ignorados por la recién llegada

\- Arnie Stuart ,melissa Johana, Andrew matt y Arnold Phil Shortman , ustedes me va sacar canas verdes , cabezas de chorlitos

\- ¿son primos de Shortman?- preguntaron los demás pandilla , nuevamente ignorados

\- ¿Arnie, eres tú?- dijo lila viendo a arnie , que solo se limitó a verla ,antes de que pudiera contestar

\- Necesitamos hablar en privado – ordeno yahaira , mientras se giraba regresando por donde había llegado – ahora

\- Vamos no queremos enojarla más – dijo Arnold siguiendo a yahaira , los demás imitaron la acción , ignorado al grupo de chicos

\- ¿alguien más tiene un mal presentimiento de esto?- pregunto Gerald viendo al grupo de chicos

\- Demonios, los Shortman sí que son guapos – dijo Lizbeth, recibiendo miradas de los demás - ¿Qué, es cierto? Incluso ya puedo morir en paz al ver una versión femenina de Arnold

\- Lizbeth – gritaron todos , menos lila que veía a los lejos arnie su antiguo amor – sigue siendo atractivo – pensó lila

 **eli ventura: es un poco de todo , gracias por leer y que te guste saludos**


	7. El ángel caído y sus jinetes

Los Shortman seguía de cercas a la chica, quien se encontraba caminando con grandes zancadas empuñado las manos y murmurando entre dientes.

\- ¿creen que sea buena preguntarle que tiene?- murmuró melissa a los chicos señalando a su amiga

\- Conociéndola , no es buena idea cuando está enojada , es como cierta personita que conocemos cuando se molesta ,¿verdad primo?- contesto en murmuro Andrew lanzando un mirada Arnold

\- Yo me enojo así , ella parece el mismo demonio en persona – gruño el chico señalado a su amiga

\- Si claro Arnold , lo que tú digas- contestaron en unísono los demás Shortman recibiendo un bufido de Arnold

\- Dejemos que se calme –sugirió arnie – debe estar molesta con nosotros , al no obedecer su advertencias

\- Del autobús – contestaron los demás en tono cansado

\- Sí , yo casi muero ahogado o aplastado por un pipa de gas – recordó Arnold

\- Vaya yo casi muero incinerado – comento Andrew - ¿y ustedes?- pregunto a melissa y arnie, los cuales los veía con recelo – oh vamos van a seguir enojados

\- No, es solo que ¿Por qué todos tuvimos un accidente con un autobús?- contesto melissa mirando a todos - ¿Qué probabilidad hay que coincidamos en ese asunto?

\- La probabilidad es casi nula, si nos vamos a las cifras es de punto cinco de un millón, si agregar que también le paso a Anthony siendo más improbable que le ocurra a algunos miembro de una familia- comento arnie poniendo su mano en su mentón, mirando a los demás- la pregunta es ¿hay más probabilidad de corramos riesgo estando juntos o solo es independiente?

\- No lo sabemos ,arnie – suspiro Arnold – pero debemos de confiar en nuestro guardián – señalando a melody – ella sabe qué hacer en estos casos , incuso tiene un plan

\- ¿sabes en que consiste su plan?- pregunto melissa viendo a Arnold quien negó con la cabeza – pero yo tengo un para alegrarla y tomar venganza a cierto chico- comento el chico con un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente y una sonrisa

\- ¿Te refieres al que nos insultó? – pregunto Andrew señalando al grupo de chicos que lo seguía – cuenta conmigo – mientras le lanzaba un sonrisa malévola

\- Cuenta conmigo también – dijo arnie mirando con malicia

\- Cuente con mi apoyo – comentó melissa encogiendo su hombros – aunque para herir el orgullo de hombre es otro hombre

\- Oh primita , tu ayuda será de mucha ayuda – decía Andrew dando un pellizco a la mejilla de la chica- demonios

\- ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron los chicos mirando a Andrew y después fijar su vista en dirección donde veía su primo, un grupo de porrista pero se enfocaron en ver a una chica morena, de cabello lacio y negro, la más hermosa del grupo – no me digas ¿qué conoces Alice Lincoln? – pregunto Arnold , recibiendo un ademan de cabeza afirmando

\- Estuve o sigo enamorado de ella , no lo sé ,maldita suerte- gruño Andrew

\- Solo es me falta –gruño melissa, viendo al grupo de chicos que se acerca a las porrista, Arnold conocía bien era del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad, entre ellos venia Wolfgang acompañado de un chico algo corpulento, de cabello castaño con rayos rubios, de piel tostada su nombre era Jacobo Radcliffe -¿es una reunión de amores no correspondidos o qué?- pregunto melisa señalando hacia atrás de ellos y después al frente -¿haber genio qué posibilidades hay en eso?

\- Solo diré, nuestra vida es maldita perra que ríe de nosotros – respondió arnie en tono enojado – pero enfoquemos en yahaira, evitando sentirnos miserables.

\- ¿acaso tú también tienes una amor no correspondido?- pregunto curioso Arnold

\- Si , y es la mejor amiga de tu Cecil – gruño arnie desviando la mirada

\- Lila ¿te gusta?- pregunto Arnold tratando de no alza la voz

\- No , no me gusta , la amo pero ella dejo de enviarme cartas , según ella un relación a distancia no funcionaba

\- ¿desde cuándo paso eso?- pregunto Andrew uniéndose al conversación

\- Fue cuando Arnold termino con Helga ,yo le había propuesto a mis padres que me dejara vivir con Arnold pero sucedieron varias cosas y la demás historia, ya la conocen

\- Vaya grupo que somos ¿no? – dijo melissa con sarcasmo – somos los malos de cada cuidad por que no rompieron nuestro corazón, en fin ¿Qué tienes planeado?

\- Sígame la corriente – dijo Arnold – yajis – grito Arnold sintió un mirada punzante en su nuca , Daniel había pescado el anzuelo

\- ¿Qué?- contesto la chica deteniendo su paso

\- Por qué no te adelantas , te vemos en la cafetería en unos segundo – comento Arnold – sígame- murmuró al grupo

\- O no, no te atrevas indiana jones – grito melody pero vio como los Shortman salía disparados como alma que lleva diablo – idiotas- gruño la chica mientras se encaminaba, sintiendo la mirada de la padilla de Arnold, Wolfgang, Alice y Jacobo –maldito idiota, siempre tiene que decir todo lo que piensa, lo odio – gruño la chica hasta encontrarse un mesa sola, apoyando su cadera en la orilla de esta - ¿me están siguiendo? O paranoia mía - pensó mientras se acercaba el sequito de chicos , se había agregado a tres más al grupo – demonios

\- Pobrecita melody, ¿tu amigos te abandonaron?- se burló Daniel, al pasar cerca de la mesa de la chica mirándola _-¿Por qué no me mira?_ \- pensó, esta se limitó a golpea su celular con la palma -¿Dónde dejaste a tu prometido, o será acaso que fue hacer negocios con alguna mafia?- continuo tratando de lo viera pero esta seguía ignorándolo

\- Es cierto lo que dijo Arnold lo rumores llegaron a oído de ellos- pensó la chica evitando mirar Daniel, pero sentía la mirada de chico en ella – estúpidos , porque se están tardando ¿Qué demonios?- sintió unas manos que cubría su ojos

\- ¿adivina quién soy?- dijeron unísono unas voces , melody acaricio la mano que tenía en su ojos

\- Arnold – contesto la chica embozado una sonrisa, la manos se quitaron de su ojos , darse la vuelta vio al chico sentando a su lado con una sonrisa – idiota

\- Y realmente si lo soy – decía Arnold poniendo una flor enfrente de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos de sorpresa – disculpa por no acerté caso, ya sabes lo de la advertencia – murmuró Arnold para ella solamente escuchara, mirando de reojo a un rabioso Daniel, ¿una furiosa Helga y un enojado Eliot? - ¿a estos dos que le pasa?- se pregunto

\- Te disculpo , sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo- sonrió la chica tomando la flor en su mano

\- ¿y tampoco conmigo?- pregunto Andrew dando un flor a la chica , la cual negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su labios

\- ¿y conmigo?- dijo arnie que se encontraba a un lado de Arnold , rio la chica tomando la flor que le ofrecía

\- Que tramposos son habíamos dicho, que no íbamos a disculpa con ella con chocolates no con flores – decía melissa haciendo un puchero , miro a melody – la verdad lo sentimos mucho – melody agarro el chocolate de la mano de melissa y jalando hacia ella , la cual la abrazo muy fuerte , vio a los chicos , los atrajo en su dirección , quedando un abrazo de grupo que necesitaba en ese momento

\- Gracias chicos , necesitaba esto , saben que me preocupo por ustedes , los considero como mi familia – murmuró con voz roca melody , deshaciendo el abrazo – cuarteto de idiotas

\- Pero somos tus idiotas – respondieron unísono los Shortman riendo , Arnold paso su brazo sobre ella depositando un beso en la sien, arnie acomodo el cabello suelto de la chica detrás de su orejas , Andrew levanto con su mano el mentón de la chica para seca su lagrimas con su mano y melissa agarro la manos de ellas con la suyas

\- Siempre saben cómo animarme verdad – rio melody viendo a todos- voy al baño necesito lavarme la cara – decía mientras se alejaba del grupo – no se muevan – los miro con advertencia – por cierto con este chocolate no me basta – decía caminado agitando el chocolate con la mano – falta como cincuentas más de estos y diez litros de helado – gritaba la chica

\- Ya te dije que lo dividas entre cuatro – grito Arnold riendo , mirando a los demás – bueno nos sentamos

\- Al fin , pensé que jamás lo dirías , estas botas me están matando – dijo melissa mientras se sentaba en la mesa seguida de los demás

\- La belleza cuesta cariño – dijo Andrew , recibiendo un mirada de fastidio de melissa, carraspeo un poco y continuo – eh ,chicos quiero discúlpame por las cosas que dije aquella vez , no era mi intención lastimarlos

\- Ahora eres tu quien me robo mi disculpa- rio Arnold , desvió su mirada hacia arnie- arnie , lamento golpeado la nariz aquella vez

\- No te preocupes primo , gracia a ese golpe deje de hacer ese horrible ruido con la nariz – contesto arnie ,miro a la chica- melissa discúlpame por decirte tartamuda y los demás

\- Disculpado , lamento haberle dicho trio de idiotas y por haberle arrojado los jarrones y toda la cosas que se tenía cercas

Mientras en la mesa de enfrente los Shortman se disimulaba mutuamente, el grupo de chicos que había sido espectadores del aquel momento de fraternidad

\- ¿Qué demonios hace Andrew y melissa Shortman aquí en Hillwood?- pregunto Alice cruzando de brazos

\- ¿Los conoces? – pregunto Paty viendo de reojo al grupo de rubios

\- Si , el chico de cabello castaño es el gracioso del salón , según estaba enamorado de mi

\- Ah y a la ¿chica?- pregunto nuevamente

\- Ella era rara de la mi salón , tartamudeaba , era una completa torpe – contesto Jacobo

\- Rara igual que melody , por eso se llevan también , todo queda entre familia- dijo con sarcasmo Daniel

\- Si son tan para cual la niña del aro y el cabeza de balo – gruño Helga cruzando de brazos

\- ¿celosos?- pregunto sid a su amigos con mirada picara

\- !CLARO QUE NO , QUIEN SE FIJARIA EN ESO FENOMENOS, ADEMAS ELLOS SON PAREJA¡- gritaron Helga y Daniel levantados de la banca con leve sonrojo en su mejillas

\- Vaya que pulmones tienen – decía Andrew mirado a Helga y Daniel – me dejaron sordo y eso que estoy lejos de ellos

\- ¿a qué se refieren fenómenos y que son pareja?- pregunto melissa, Arnold solo se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa -¿Arnold?

\- Se refieren a melody y a mí , tuve una discusión con ellos y mi gran bocata dije que estamos comprometidos – murmuró Arnold , oyó la risas de su primos , levanto la mirada para ver cómo se partía de risa a costa de el –si búrlense de mi

\- Hay primito , es que solo se vieran que son tan parecidos en todo jamás creería eso , es mentira – dijo mientras contenía la risa – solo los densos no quieren ver la verdad que esta ante su ojos

\- ¿de qué se está riendo esos idiotas?- gruño Helga viendo al grupo de chicos riendo

\- Por dios Pataki , ve y pregúntales – dijo Rhonda , viendo que Helga iba a decir algo , continuo – pero no , no engañas cariño sabemos que te gusta Shortman como ti – señalando a Daniel – te gusta melody , además no creo que se novios , prometidos o esposos

\- ¿Por qué esta tan segura princesa?- pregunto Helga

\- Él es tan obvio , te mira en ratos , era tan densa cariño

\- Tu ...- unas voces interrumpía la discusión de Helga y Rhonda

\- Vaya , el infierno ha llegado a Hillwood – grito un chico pelirrojo un versión masculina de lila , llamando la atención de todos incluso de los Shortman

\- Tiene mucha razón , Max – grito una chica asiática – por fin los jinetes de apocalipsis esta reunidos – señalando al grupo de rubios y al castaño , recibiendo murmuraciones de todos – todos salude a los Shortman peste, hambruna , guerra y muerte – hizo una reverencia mientras algunos se burlaba

\- ¿los jinetes de apocalipsis?- pregunto lila a Max

\- No lo sabían , ellos no solo son los matones de las ciudades de donde viene , ya ha sabido de los rumores – grito el chico , recibiendo a alguno murmullos de aprobación

\- ¿alguien conoce estos imbéciles? – gruño melissa, levantando de la mesa mirando con ira al pareja

\- No – contestaron unisón los chicos imitando a la chica , Arnold pensó – ojala melody no llegue y escuche esto- pero para su desgracias atrás de la pareja esta ella con los brazos cruzados y cargando un bate en la mano – ¿de dónde conseguiste eso?- miro de reojo a los demás para confirma que se hacia la misma pregunta

\- Pues ellos son conocidos por el bajo mundo de los jinetes de apocalipsis , melissa Johana Shortman mucho la conocemos como la viuda negra pero su alias en realidad es peste , - gritaba mientras hacia una además de presentador de circo – , quien tenemos aquí Arnold Stuart Shortman muchos sabemos que podríamos ser uno de sus víctimas , ya sabes que es un asesino en serie – lila vio con miedo a arnie mientras este hizo un mueca de dolor para luego remplazarla por una de ira – pues más ni menos que hambruna, ah nuestro querido hipócrita o más bien nuestro buen samaritano Arnold Phil Shortman ¿alguien quiere agarrar una nota?- muchos se rieron con la relación – pues contactarse con él , es un traficante de drogas pero le dice guerra – grito Max mientras se oía chillidos , respiraciones contenidas; Arnold veía que cada vez más gente se acercaba – y por último y no menos importante muerte o debo decir Andrew matt Shortman nuestro querido mercenario , hace buenos trabajos según eh escuchado – algunos rieron nerviosamente

\- Pero se te olvida algo – dijo la chica asiática

\- ¿Quién me falta , Chong?- pregunto Max , mientras se ponía la mano en el mentón

\- La líder de la secta , la jefa de este grupo tan simpático – dijo en tono meloso la chica, Arnold mira a melody que hacia ademanes de ahorcar , de parloteo con la mano , y otras cosas graciosa que no pudo contener la risa , para su sorpresa su primos también estaba riéndose

\- ¿Qué le causa risa?- gruño Chong al ver la humillación no le había afectado, incluso se estaba burlando de ellos

\- Nada, cariño – dijo melissa sonriendo - ¿si somos un grupo tan peligroso como dice, no crees que algo estúpido evidenciarnos a todo el mundo? Puede que te pase algo

\- No lo harías , si no tu jefa no te ordena , son unos peones en su juego – gruño Max , causando que melody dejara de burlarse para sonreír de maliciosamente mientras hacía señas a los chicos que guardar silencio

\- ¿y dime quien ese nuestras jefa?- pregunto arnie con voz ronca – no tiene el valor para nombrarla – reto a los chicos , lanzando una mirada asesina

\- Su jefa – señalo Chong al grupo mirando a todos riéndose – es ni más ni menos que melody yahaira caballero , nacida en san Lorenzo – sorprendió a la padilla es dato , preguntándose tendrá alguna relación con la tribu de ojos verdes – pero en el bajo mundo tiene dos nombre pandora para simple mortales como nosotros – continuo Chong quedando enfrente de los Shortman al igual que Max y dando la espalda a una melody que se acercaba sigilosamente como un cazador acechado a su presa – pero su otro nombre lo sacaron de la biblia y le queda perfectamente , la mano derecha de mismo diablo , yuket él se encargaba de manipular a los demás ángeles para se unieran a su maestro – se oyó un murmullo

\- Hay rumor que si dices tres veces su alias ella se presenta ante ti – dijo con sorna Max mirando fijamente a Arnold , pero por su parte Arnold venía a melody que le hizo un ademan de afirmación, haciendo que este sonriera de lado

\- los reto a que lo hagan ¿o acaso le tienen miedo?- dijo Arnold retando a la pareja de chicos

\- no , yuket – gritaron unísono los chicos , mientras melody se desplaza hacia ellos – yuket – esta apoco metros de ellos – yuket , ven es solo una mentira

\- ¿esta seguros de que es una mentira?- susurro a los oídos de chicos melody , tensando de inmediata a los chicos palidecieron al escuchar la voz ,se giraron lentamente para mirar a la chica que esta justamente detrás de ellos , dieron un brinco tropezándose haciendo que cayera al suelo mirando con horror al chica – me llamaban – grito melody mientras se reía de las caras de los chicos

\- Aquí la tiene , es mejor que respondan de inmediato no tiene mucha paciencia hoy en día – comentaba Andrew arrastrando la palabra y acercándose a melody

\- Yo ... yo – tartamudeaba Chong – ellos... ellos ...- miro a los Shortman – pero tu... tu

\- No querida, no es así – dijo melissa mientras se ponía un lado de Andrew – es yo, tú, el, ella, nosotros, ellos y ustedes ¿acaso no fueron al escuela?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros? – pregunto Max a melody que venía como jugaba con el bate , ella solo casqueo mientras movía su índice en negativa

\- Tú me llamaste en mi primer lugar – gruño melody inclinándose en dirección al chico para quedar en cuclillas – pero odio que se burle de mis jinetes – en ronroneo mientras ponía la punta del bate en el mentón del chico y con su mano izquierda sujetaba la playera de la chica , haciendo que se levanta junto con ella – así que por que no se largan de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta – gruño melody lanzando un mirada , haciendo que nuevamente su ojos cambiara a verdes – lárguese de vista ahora – mientras aventaba a la chica con su mano y empujaba con el bate haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo -¿ ustedes que miran?- grito melody viendo a todos apuntando con el bate , al ver la cara de la chica , corrían en estampida dejando a un pequeño grupo impactado

\- Larguemos de aquí , esto se volvió muy aburrido que un discurso de un político – dijo Arnold caminando en dirección donde estaba antes melody , ignorando a su ex amigos

\- Tiene razón guerra – agrego arnie – además debemos de resolver el asunto que para eso nos reunimos – Andrew y melissa le lanzaron un risa burlona a la pareja de chicos que se encontraba en el suelo , seguido por melody que tenía el bate en su hombros mientras lo sujetaba con ambas manos

\- Así es que va a convertir en un infierno a Hillwood – grito Max poniéndose de pie ayudando Chong

\- no Hillwood era un infierno antes de que viniéramos – contestaron unido los chicos

\- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- con respiración entrecortada pregunto brainy viendo como pasaba de largo a un lado de ellos

\- No se amigó , pero de una cosas estoy seguro , ellos oculta algo – dijo Lorenzo señalando a grupo

\- ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Daniel

\- Tiene razón Lorenzo, desde cuando se crearon los rumores ¿un mes, dos meses? , de la nada aparece melody y después los demás Shortman y luego estos dos – contesto Phoebe señalando a la pareja que alejaba de allí- lo atacan de la nada ¿no se le hace algo raro?

\- Ahora que lo pienso si – contesto Wolfgang – no creo que enano haga ese tipo de cosas , se lo puedo asegurar gracias a , el deje de ser matón

\- ¿para él se quedara con tu puesto?- pregunto Harold

\- No , él nunca fue matón al contrario defendía al débil ,de ahí algunos de los que defendió crearon el rumor de que era un matón y ellos sus lacayos , para ya no se metieran con ellos

\- ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste eso?- pregunto Helga algo dolida ante la revelación

\- Pensé que el enano les había platicado – respondió Wolf algo sorprendido viendo cómo se alejaba el grupo- ¿Qué más cosa saben del?

\- Casi poco, solo sabemos que en vacaciones, siempre desaparecía ¿estaba contigo?- respondió Steven

\- No , el me ayudaba solo en la escuela a escondidas porque se lo pedí pero en vacaciones me decía que iba con sus tíos en

\- Willwood – contestaron unísono Helga , Daniel , Eliot y Steven interrumpiendo a un sorprendido Wolf – melody vive en esa cuidad

\- Qué raro Andrew , también se pasaba la vacaciones en willwood- dijo Alice algo pensativa

\- Igual melissa –dijo Jacobo mirando a todos sorprendidos

\- ¿desde cuándo va willdood?- pregunto Phoebe

\- Desde los doce años – contestaron unísono Wolf, Steven , Alice y Jacobo

\- Raro , yo a los trece rompí con Arnold – contesto Helga algo pensativa

\- Igual que yo rompí con arnie – respondió lila mirando a Helga

\- ¿¡que!? – gritaron todos- ¿andabas con primo extraño de Arnold?

\- Sí , nos hablamos con cartas , algo muy romántico en ese momento , pero la distancia fue nuestro impedimento- mirando al chico que se alejaba de lugar

\- Creo que ustedes – dijo Rhonda señalando a Helga , Eliot , lila , Daniel , Alice y Jacobo – estaba o están enamorados de ellos- señalando hacia otro grupo

\- !NO ES CIERTO, NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADO DE ELLOS¡ – gritaron sonrojados todos menos lila que solo dijo en murmullo

\- Que pulmones tiene los de Hillwood – dijo Andrew mirando a la pandilla – ¿siempre ha sido así de gritones?- pregunto a Arnold

\- No, solo son ellos – señalo al grupo, deteniéndose de inmediato al ver a su amiga que miraba a todos lados buscando algo- ¿sucede algo yahaira?

\- No siente que alguien nos siguen – menciono yahaira mirando a en todas direcciones - ¿es raro, no?

\- Pensé que era el único loco que sentía eso – comentó arnie- vamos

\- Está bien – siguiendo los demás dejando atrás a Arnold e yahaira

\- Escuchaste lo que gritaron – pregunto yahaira a Arnold

\- Escuche que estar enamorados de ellos – respondió Arnold encogiendo los hombros siguiendo al grupo aun lado de yahaira , pero una idea lo embargo , haciendo que tanto el como la chica detuviera el paso para verse mutuamente – enamorados de ellos – mencionaron en unísono ,volteado en dirección a donde se encontraba la padilla , fijando su mirada en un rubia y un castaño – es imposible – murmuraron los dos

Helga y Daniel sentían las miradas de Arnold e yahaira en su dirección, causando que su miradas se encontraran, en ese momento tanto Helga como Arnold sentía que en momento estaba ellos dos solo en el mundo, su corazón latía fuertemente, pero el momento no duro mucho ya que la mirada del rubio cambio, aquella mirada de cariño fue cambiada por un mirada asesina ¿pero por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Se preguntó Helga

\- Maldito cuervo – gruño yahaira llamando la atención de Arnold , miro primero a la chica y después en la copa de árbol que se encontraba en encima de la pandilla ,hay estaba la maldita ave observándolos

\- Yahaira, Arnold ¿está bien? Hay esta lo que nos seguía – gruño Andrew viendo también al ave

\- Vámonos debemos de encontrarnos zebeh – ordeno yahaira mirando al cuervo que seguía con la mirada hacia ellos ,Arnold continuo con el camino rebasando a su primos

\- ahora que todos fuimos desterrados de nuestras familias , debemos de conseguir un trabajo para poder sobrevivir , no podemos aprovecharnos de Arnold – sugirió Andrew mirando a los demás

\- Hablando de aprovecharnos de Arnold , no creen que es muy pequeño su departamento para todos nosotros , ni siquiera cabe todas nuestras cosas y eso que falta traer más – comento melissa

\- ¿Qué , como entraron a mi departamento?- pregunto Arnold mirando a sus primos con sorpresa

\- Yahaira – respondieron unísono , mientras la chica mostraba el pasador de pelo Arnold

\- Lo bueno que limpie antes de venir a la universidad – rio Arnold , tomando el pasador- tú y mi abuela seria buenas espías – rieron todos imaginando a yahaira a gertie disfrazadas de espías – aunque mi departamento fuera grande para ponernos albergar a todos , desgraciadamente la casera me mando un carta de desalojo

\- ¿Qué?- gritaron todos menos yahaira , la miraron -¿tu sabias de eso?- asistió la chica sin dejar de caminar – tienes algún plan – nuevamente asistió la chica- ¿Cuándo piensas decirnos?- preguntaron unísono todos

\- Después de hablar con zebec , primero debemos encontrar un trabajo para pagar los víveres que vamos a necesitar

\- Hablando de eso yo tengo un plan – dijo Arnold mientras busca en su mochila el folleto de cafetería de esteban , al mismo tiempo de sacar el folleto vio que todos mostraba el mismo anuncio – vaya es cierto lo que dice la mentes maestras piensa igual , además ya había hablado con el dueño de establecimiento de que llevaría a cuatros personas

\- Excelente , trabajaremos juntos , será un fastidio – comentó arnie desviando la mirada , todos se detuvieron su paso ante el comentario del chico el cual siguió su camino solo , mientras todos lo miraba , sonrió y volteo a verlos mostrando su sonrisa- pero será un fastidio divertido- todos negaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa

\- Vamos zebeh , nos espera- dijo Arnold apretando el paso

Lo chicos se dirigían a la oficina de Zebeh la cual se encontraba en el edificio de entrada , lo que no se imaginaba los chicos es que no iba a estar solo ,lo acompaña un señor de unos cincuenta años tez morena , ojos color miel vestía un traje color gris con un camisa blanca acompañada por una corbata azul marino el cual se encontraba sentado en un de sillones con los pies cruzados ; aun lado del estaba una mujer de no más de cuarenta años de tez trigueña de cabello largo y ondulado con vestido que parecía salido de los años veinte de color blanco.

De otro lado se encontraba un joven de treinta tres años con traje de color negro, de tez blanca, de ojos grises oscuros, de cabello negro, el cual recargaba su espalda en la pared mirando al zebeh que encontraba adelante del grupo.

Toc, se escuchó en la oficina

\- Llegaron justo a tiempo – mención zabeh mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta – pase los estamos esperando – indico el señor al grupo de chicos que encontraba justo en su puerta

\- ¿pensé que iba estar desocupado? No queremos molestarlo- dijo Arnold algo avergonzado

\- No , ellos viene también hablar con ustedes – respondió zebeh sin quitar su sonrisa , empujando a los chicos adentro de la oficina , los cuales al ver a la personas abrieron su ojos de sorpresa

\- Alcaldesa Noboa- dijeron unísono los chicos viendo a la mujer, luego voltearon con el hombre que se encontraba a un lado – gobernador Ruiz – desviaron su vista al chico – detective Blake- desviaron su mirada para depositarla en zebeh -¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Mejor tome asiento mis niños – comentó zebeh señalando el sillón que encontraba frente de grupo , los chicos se sentaron en sillón que había señalado zebeh mirando entre si

\- Bueno , ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que lo vi – dijo detective Blake sonriendo a los chicos – como sabrá a una serie de rumores que giran alrededor de ustedes – los chicos asistieron con la cabeza – también sabe que el FBI , lo está "investigando"- menciono el joven haciendo un ademan de comillas , causando que lo chicos lo miraran con curiosidad – en realidad la verdad es otra- comento camino hacia ellos – me encontrado con inicios de alguien o más bien algunos está detrás de ustedes y no con buenas intenciones

\- ¿lo saben los policías de Hillwood , willwood , Hill Stone , millstone y Livingston?- pregunto zebeh sentado a un lado de Arnold

\- Tenemos las sospechas que algunos de su agentes se encuentra involucrados por lo que nosotros – respondió – el FBI dejamos que los rumores fluyeran

\- ¿incluso a los oídos de sus familias?- pregunto la alcaldesa Noboa - ¿Por qué no explicarles a ellos la situación?

\- pensé en informa a la familias pero mi jefes creen que es una mala idea inclusive tiene la sospechas de que uno de los padres se encuentra involucrados

\- ¿Qué intenciones tiene estas personas , si podemos saber?- pregunto el gobernador ruiz

\- Claro que si – miro primero a los funcionarios y después fijo la mirada en los chicos – tiene intenciones de matarlos para cobra una venganza –comento – por lo que queremos proponerles que usen su alias y se quede aquí en Hillwood mientras resolvemos el caso ¿Qué les parecen?

\- Ellos ya me había propuesto la idea de estudiar aquí en Hillwood – respondió zebeh mirando a todos

\- En serio ¿Por qué?- pregunto el gobernador ruiz a los muchachos que seguían asombrado ante noticia

\- Hace tiempo habíamos hecho un pacto de que íbamos a estudiar juntos la universidad aquí en Hillwood – respondió yahaira con calma y agrego – por eso hemos venido hablar con el señor Yildirim para que nos acepte estudiar aquí

\- Chicos les he dicho que no me gusta que me hable muy formal me hace sentir viejo , dígame zebeh – dijo zebeh poniendo su mano en la frente

\- Me parece excelente la idea aunque ¿esta persona sabrá que ellos está aquí?- comento la alcaldesa Noboa algo preocupada

\- Es allí donde entra ustedes – indico detective Blake – necesito que los chicos no asista al universidad en estos tres meses pero tampoco queremos que pierda el año por lo que creemos – señalo a zebeh y luego a el – que los chicos deberán tomar clases vía online , solo estos meses , mientras ideamos una cuartada

\- ¿Cómo ayudaríamos en ese caso?- pregunto nuevamente la mujer

\- Nos puede ayudar a hablar con el consejo escolar o más bien ordenar que se haga una excepción a ellos

\- Ha eso fácil , nadie se puede negar a un favor a la alcaldesa Noboa – dijo el gobernador ruiz sonriendo –la decisión es de ustedes chicos ¿Qué le parece?- los chicos se miraron entres ellos

\- Aceptamos la propuesta- respondieron unísono los chicos

\- Excelente , yo hablare con su profesores – dijo zebeh entusiasmado – y esta unión de ustedes pueda hacerlos volver a ellos

\- A mí también me gustaría volver a escuchar su música – dijo detective Blake viendo al grupo de chicos

\- Creo que lo primero sería resolver nuestro problemas y quien sabe tal vez pueda que ellos pueda darles la sorpresa – dijo Andrew sonriendo

\- Espero que sea pronto ya se me de memoria todas su canciones – contesto el detective con un brillo en su ojos – y deseo cantar a todo pulmón en los concierto y no en mi oficina – se rieron todos ante el comentario de detective mientras este hacia un cara chistosa

\- Bueno chicos nos retiramos , se gobernador y alcaldesa es algo difícil de llevar – comento gobernador Ruiz levándose de sillón seguido de la alcaldesa – y apoyo la noción de señor Blake yo también quiero que regresen

\- Hasta luego señor Blake , gobernador y alcaldesa – se despido zebeh

\- Hasta luego detective Blake, alcaldesa Novoa y gobernador ruiz – se despidieron los chicos , los dos hombre y la mujer salieron de la oficinas cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta

\- Bien chicos , bienvenidos a Hillwood – dijo zebeh dando la bienvenida – en este tiempo que va estar alejados de universidad ¿qué va hacer?- pregunto

\- Bueno estamos por ir a conseguir un trabajo en la nueva cafetería que va abrir en el centro histórico – respondió Arnold - ¿y vamos a buscar un lugar donde vivir todos?- pregunto viendo a yahaira

\- Vamos a vivir al departamento de Casandra y Anthony se encuentra a unas calles de la universidad

\- ¿Qué? ¿ tenía un departamento?- preguntaron los chicos y el señor

\- Si , así nos ahorramos la renta solo tendríamos que pagar la luz , agua y gas – menciono yahaira con entusiasmo

\- Pero tendríamos que compartir camas – respondió arnie

\- No el departamento cuenta con cinco habitaciones con baño incluido , un lavandería , sala de entrenamiento , comedor y una cocina amplia

\- Vaya ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?- pregunto Arnold sonriendo

\- Que tal ahorita , aprovechamos que no hay nadie en el edificio evitamos la sospechas

\- ¿Cómo trasportaríamos todo?- pregunto melissa - ¿son más de cinco maletas por persona más la cosas que debemos de traer de nuestros hogares?

\- De eso no se preocupen tengo una camioneta que podemos utilizar para nuestro el transporte

\- ¿desde cuándo sabes manejar?- pregunto Andrew sorprendido, volteo a ver a Arnold -¿tu sabias que sabe manejar?- el chico asintió -¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando ustedes estaba dormidos en camión , yo manejaba y a veces Arnold – respondió la chica sin tomar mucha importancia

\- Enserio , ¿Por qué nunca nos platicaron?- pregunto melissa

\- En ese momento no nos entrabamos en buenos términos – dijo Arnold

\- Si ya recuerdo – dijo la chica -¿es tuya la camioneta?-pregunta a la castaña

\- No , era de Casandra la dejo en el estacionamiento de departamento , me la dejo antes de morir al igual que el departamento – respondió la chica y agregó – el que es mío y me costó lágrimas y sudor es mi bebe un Mustang de sesenta y siete – dijo con orgullo la chica

\- ¿Un Ford Mustnag de sesenta y siete?- preguntaron los chicos con un brillo en los ojos mientras melissa consultaba en su celular el carro -¿de qué color es?

\- Era negro pero lo mande a pintar ahora es azul marino

\- Algo así – dijo melissa mostrando una foto de vehículo

\- Si así lo pinte – afirmó yahaira

\- Whoa , ¿has participado en carrera ilegales?- pregunto melissa entrecerrando los ojos

\- Algunas veces , de ahí gane legalmente mi bebe – respondió yahaira mientras un zebeh la miraba con una sonrisa y negando la cabeza

\- Oh la juventud – comento - entonces esta decido mañana nadie se va presentar más a su universidades, por cierto Arnold ¿tiene la última clases con el señor rickman?

\- Sí, pero últimamente se ha suspendido ¿paso algo?- pregunto el chico

\- No hay nada que preocuparse pero el al igual que algunos de los maestros se encuentran organizando el festejo de doscientos cincuenta años de la cuidad – dijo zebeh levantándose del sillón y caminando en la habitación- ¿Qué raro no lo creen?

\- ¿Qué es lo más raro señor?- pregunto Arnold mientras los demás venia al chico y después al señor con curiosidad

\- Que últimamente hemos tenido que suspender clases , es casi como si alguien lo estuviera ayudando desde más allá – contesto zebeh mirando a los chicos los cuales sonrieron melancólicamente – mi aventurera águila – dijo mirando a Arnold – mi linda alimoche – observando a melissa – mi feroz halcón- miro a arnie – mi alegre gavilán- sonrió a Andrew – y mi lechuza de ojos brillantes – miro fijamente a yahaira – cuídese mucho y como le dije a Arnold en dado caso de que su tiempo aquí se termine hable con su familia , amigos y todo aquellos que los conocieron y despídanse para qué ..- enmudeció el hombre desviando su mirada hacia un foto donde se encontraba los abuelos de los chicos y el padre de yahaira – descanse en paz

\- Lo prometemos – respondieron los chicos levantado la mano derecha y depositando la izquierda en el pecho como lo había prometido antes Arnold

\- Gracias chicos – dijo con voz entrecortada – espero que jamás pase , no ahora , son muy jóvenes – haciendo un silencio , los chicos lo miraba sin decir nada

\- Señor Yildirim , los maestros lo esperan – informo la secretaria de zebeh interrumpiendo el silencio

\- Gracias señorita Lee , dígales que en un momento estoy con ellos – asintió la chica y se retiró de la oficina

\- Bueno chicos tengo que ir a una junta , quédense en oficina el tiempo que necesita – comentó el hombre que se acercaba a la puerta – ah se me olvida la señorita Nightingale le mando esa caja – señalo un caja que está arriba de escritorio y sonrió

\- ¿Qué será?- pregunto melissa tomando la caja

\- No lo sé , ¿por cierto yahaira donde demonios tomaste el bate?- pregunto Andrew señalando el objeto que todavía tenía en las manos

\- Ah eso fue cuando fui al baño y encontré esto en la puerta , al parecer unos graciosos matones encerraron a unos pobre en el baño de mujeres – rodo los ojos – todavía hay gente que se siente inseguro o inconforme con su vida y la manera de liberar tensión es hacer sentir mal a otra persona , esos amigo son delincuentes potenciales

\- ¿estudiante de criminología o psicología?-pregunto melissa a la chica

\- Criminología – contesto - ¿Qué vamos hacer con la caja?- señalo la caja que traía en la manos melissa

\- Vamos abrirla – sugirió arnie ocultando su curiosidad, melissa deposito la caja en la mesa que encontraba en medio de la sala, comenzó a quitar el papel que lo envolvía, miro a los demás y comento – ¿alguien tiene una idea de lo que nos envió?

\- ¿algo más de nuestro pasado?- sugirió con duda Andrew , melissa continua abriendo la caja para encontrar dentro de él, cinco cajas con los nombres de los chicos

\- Mas cajas – dijo arnie con el ceño fruncido , viendo a los chicos – sugiero que nuestra guardiana debe ser la primera en abrir su paquete – dijo arnie viendo la chica con una sonrisa burlona

\- Ya que , me sacrificare por ustedes – dijo yahaira mientras tomaba el paquete que venía a su nombre – por dios – chillo la chica, el paquete era un celular – ¿pero por qué un celular?- pregunto mientras los demás abría sus paquete al igual de ella era unos celulares

\- Es un Samsung a cinco dúos – comento arnie con un brillo en su ojos-¿sabe qué significa eso?- pregunto el chico mientras los demás negaba la cabeza

\- Este celular tiene la función de tener doble chip , en pocos términos podemos tener dos números de teléfonos en un mismo celular –comentaba emocionado

\- ¿pero por nos mandaría un celular de esta manera?, no niego que necesitaba cambiar mi celular – dijo Arnold mostrando su Lg con la pantalla estrellada todo lo miraron – no sé si fue cuando me botaron de la casa o cuando lo arroje al suelo – respondió el chico al ver la cara de los demás

\- Hay primito eres un descuidado , aprende de mi – comentó Andrew mostrando su celular un huawei sin tapa con la pantalla , si es que había pantalla, arnie los voy incrédulo – esto muñeco sobrevivió a una explosión de una camión o fue cuando mi papa me bajo de camioneta a punta de patadas – agrego el castaño algo pensativo

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ustedes con los celulares?- regaño arnie a los chicos

\- Arnie muéstranos tu celular – ordeno Arnold entrecerrando los ojos , la chicas solo se limitaba a verse entre sí , arnie suspiro y mostro su iPhone que mostraba raspones ,rayones y la pantalla algo borrosa – ves tú también lo tienes igual que nosotros de que te quejas

\- Bien lo admito – dijo el chico en tono casando – fue cuando el autobús...

\- Ah pero los Shortman no me hace caso , vamos a subir a un maldito autobús e ignorar la advertencias de yahaira – interrumpió regañando con sarcasmo yahaira – en fin según la nota de madame Nightingale dice que estos celulares de ahora en adelante lo usemos y desechemos los anteriores pero

\- ¿pero qué?- pregunto melissa

\- Debe ser enfrente de ellos – agrego la chica mostrando la nota

mándame Nightingale como la llamaba los chicos , sabia al tanto de situación que los rodeaba por los que sugirió que para su propia seguridad hiciera creer sus compañeros que dejaría de usar su antiguo numero ya que en ese momento seria suspendido temporalmente a petición del detective Blake

\- Al parecer tenemos el numero nuevo de cada uno de nosotros – comentó arnie mostrado un chip ya instalado

\- Así que deshacernos de nuestro antiguo teléfono – mención Andrew viendo su celular – estoy de acuerdo así nadie más me molestara aunque está claro que todos me bloquearon de su vida , su Facebook , instragram , snapchat , twitter , whatsapp – mientras enumeraba con los dedos – hasta de wattpad como leeré mis fanfic – hizo un puchero el chico – me falto otra red social

\- No la enumeraste la más conocidas y más usadas –contesto con sarcasmo melissa- surgieron que de hoy adelante usemos nuestros segundo nombres tanto en público como en privado

\- O sea que me llamaran Stuart ,a Arnold Phil , a Andrew matt y a melody yahaira – comento arnie

\- Si es lo mejor además debemos cambiar nuestro apellido- medito melissa

\- Usemos nuestro alias – sugirió Arnold – ¿se acuerda?- pregunto el chico

\- Si , así desde ahora ustedes son Soul y soy knight – contesto yahaira

\- No todos seremos Soul eso te incluye a ti , diremos que tú y yo somos hermanos y que tú fuiste adoptada por la familia Soul aunque algo es cierto

\- ¿Qué es cierto?- pregunto la chica mirando con curiosidad

\- Ya eres parte de la familia , bueno de esta pequeña familia que somos – comentó Arnold con una sonrisa

\- Somos la familia de quebrantados o será los elegidos – dijo matt con una sonrisa , los demás rieron – bueno yahaira muéstranos ese departamento

\- Con mucho gusto primito – respondió la chica encaminado hacia la puerta , seguido de los demás

\- Yahaira , ¿no me digas que viniste en tu bebe?- pregunto Arnold

\- Si , quieres manejarlo – mostro la llaves al chico -¿pero tienes licencia verdad?- pregunto

\- Claro que si desde los dieciséis años , Anthony – enmudeció el chico y miro a los demás – el me acompañó a presentar el examen de manejo y después a sacar la licencia

\- Vaya Anthony siempre fue así con todos – dijo melissa mientras todos se dirigía al estacionamiento de la universidad – la verdad no sé si yahaira se parece más a Anthony o a Phil

\- Cierto – contestaron matt y arnie asintiendo con la cabeza , Arnold venía a melissa y después a yahaira

\- Chicos , cree que debemos deshacernos de ellos ahora , digo aprovechando la muchedumbre – sugirió matt señalando la gente que se encontraba alrededor del Mustang

\- Ya le quitaron toda la información y los formatearon – contesto arnie deteniéndose , los demás lo imitaron negando con la cabeza , los chicos se sentaron un de las banca cerca de ellos vaciando toda la información de su antiguo celular hacia el nuevo celular , Stuart le enseño como formatea su celular dejando en su modo de fábrica – bueno veo que es ahora , por cierto yo quiero ir atrás

\- Yo también – dijo matt

\- Y yo – agrego melissa alzando la mano

\- ¿Por qué ese repetido cambio de actitud? ¿ acaso le tiene miedo a que maneje Phil?- pregunto yahaira entrecerrando los ojos

\- Es solo por precaución , además tu sabes dónde queda el departamento – mención algo nervioso matt – bueno es hora de romper nuestro pasado –mostrando su celular

\- ¿Qué belleza de carro?- dijo Wolf mirando el automóvil que se encontraba enfrente de ellos – yo vendería mi alma al diablo por tener ese bebe – señalo el vehículo que los demás hombre afirmaba con la cabeza

\- Hombres – dieron Helga , Alice y Lizbeth – hablando del diablo – dijo Alice mirando al grupo de chicos

\- Vaya , es hermoso tu bebe – comento Arnold en voz baja para que solo escucharía yahaira y los demás Shortman – bueno chicos inicia el plan deshacernos del pasado – los demás asistieron , aventaron sus teléfonos al suelo haciendo que el ruido llamara la atención de la gente

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen? - Pregunto Gerald a Phoebe que veía sorprendidos a los chicos que destruía su celulares pisándolos solo para dejarlos como unos pedazos de chatarras

\- Arnold – murmuro Helga, Arnold sintió las miradas de la padilla y cogió un pedazo que parecía el chip para también destruir con sus manos.

\- Vieron que el enano destruyo su chip – comentó Wolf señalando al rubio que tiraba lo que quedaba de su teléfono al igual que todos su primos y la chica

\- Bueno , ya nos vieron , larguémonos de aquí – sugirió Arnold mientras se acercaba al vehículo , desactivo la alarma y abrió la puerta , todo se quedaba con la boca abierta al descubrir que el rubio era dueño de aquel hermoso carro

\- ¿Arnold es el dueño de esa preciosura?- pregunto Daniel señalando al chico

\- Te refieres a melody o al Mustang – comento Jacobo mirando con el rabillo de ojo

\- Me refiero al vehículo – gruño Daniel – de melody el nuca será su dueño – murmuro el chico

\- Primero las damas – dijo matt a melissa la cual ingreso al vehículo soltando un whoa- después los hipster – comento mirando a Stuart que recibió un gruñido – whoa es hermoso de afuera como de adentro – menciono el chico una vez adentro seguido de matt

\- Bueno mi bella dama , es su turno – dijo Arnold con una sonrisa coqueta a yahaira , mientras esta ingresaba

\- Dame tu mochila – decía la chica señalando el hombro el chico , Arnold le paso su mochila , cerrando la puerta

\- ¿desde cuándo sabe manejar el cabezón?- pregunto Helga a los demás, estos solo se encogieron de los hombros sin quitar su mirada en el chico que ingresaba en el carro - ¿Qué más sorpresas tiene el señor conejo?

\- Vamos a ver como ruge este muñeco – dijo Arnold girando la llave para recibir un rugido de carro – vaya este muñeco quiere correr – mirando con malicia a yahaira mientras esta lo miraba igual

\- ¿Qué?- gritaron los Shortman desde asiento de atrás – ni se te ocurra

\- Solo digo – comento Arnold encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa burlona

\- que le apetece escuchar algo para que armonizar en el camino – sugirió la chica sacando aun discos de la guatera

\- Algo de metallica por favor – dijo melissa y miro a arnie – bueno si no es que el hipster se enoja

\- No soy hipster solo me gusta vestir así

\- Como hipster – dijeron todos recibiendo un bufido de este

\- Pon la canción de master of puppets – ordeno arnie mientras se cruzaba los brazos

\- Como orden capitán – dijo yahaira


	8. The soul

Las personas veía el mustang con música de metallica se alejaba del estacionamiento para tomar la carretera perdiéndose entre el tráfico de la cuidad.

\- ¿Por qué rompieron sus teléfonos?- pregunto Gerald - ¿nena que haces?- pregunto a la asiática que había sacado su celular buscando en su contactos al rubio

\- Estoy comprobando algo – respondió la chica mientras se acercaba el auricular de celular al oído – "el número que usted marco no existe o ha sido de baja temporalmente por favor contacte a su telefonía para mayor información"

\- Nena ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Gerald viendo como su novia palidecía -¿a quién llamas?

\- Arnold dio de baja su número – contesto la chica poniendo en altavoz para que los demás escuchara el mensaje

\- No solo Arnold , también arnie – dijo lila suspirando

\- Todos cambiaron su números ¿Por qué?- pregunto stinky

\- es fácil mi hermano dice que lo está investigando su llamadas , el piensa que en cambiar su número va ser difícil que no lo localicen pero no sabe que el FBI está detrás de el

\- yahaira ¿cuál es la dirección?- pregunto Arnold mientras manejaba el carro

\- es la quita con esquina dino spumoni ¿no es el cantante de jazz?- pregunto la chica

\- si , el cantante que le encanta a mi abuela , desgraciadamente está en retiro – agrego el chico - ¿aquí es?- señalo el chico al edificio lujoso que tenía enfrente , abarcaba toda la calle

\- si , la entrada al estacionamiento es en la otra esquina – señalo la chica , los demás Shortman miraba con sorpresa el hermoso edificio blanco que tenía en las narices

\- aquí – indico la chica , había una pequeña caseta en medio de la entrada – buenas tardes señor Ivanov – saludo la chica al hombre que había salido de la caseta acercando hacia la puerta – somos los nuevos inquilinos del departamento quinientos siete – mostrando la llave al hombre el cual asintió con la cabeza , entrando nuevamente al caseta para activa la pluma dejando pasar al carro – busque un camioneta suburban de color blanca –comento la chica al demás , el estacionamiento se encontraba en el primer piso del edifico ,venia enumerado con numero de departamento – allí esta – señalo la chica un camioneta casi en la esquina arriba de ella se encontraba un letrero con la numero del departamento quinientos siete –tenemos cuatro lugares además de la camioneta y mi carro – indico la chica a los lugares que estaba al lado de ellos

\- ¿por qué tantos lugares? – pregunto arnie señalando los lugares

\- Al parecer todos tiene seis lugares para estacionarse – indico matt señalando el lugar de departamento quinientos seis

\- Chicos por aquí vamos – grito la chica cercas de un elevador , los chicos se dirigirán con pasos tímidos mientras veía a el estacionamiento , una vez adentro de elevador –piso cinco – señalo la chica

\- ¿Cómo compraron este departamento se ve muy costoso?- pregunto Arnold a yahaira

\- Fue con el dinero que ganaron cuando estaba con los sentinels ,

\- Pero solo estuvieron con ellos por tres años antes que ellos fuera un dúo

\- ¿Desde los doce empezamos esta travesía? –pregunto melissa a los demás mientras miraba la pantalla del elevador que indicaba el piso

\- Si fue cuando regrese de san Lorenzo, empezamos un Halloween pero con un nombre diferente, después no separamos ¿alguien se acuerdo por qué?

\- Tuvimos una discusión matt y yo pero no fue nada fuera de lo común a comparación de otra que si dio miedo presenciarla – contesto melissa

\- Es cierto jamás lo había visto discutir de esa manera era ver una pelea entre un lobo y un jaguar- menciono matt viendo de reojo yahaira y Arnold que se tensaron al escucharlos

\- ¿nos vieron discutir?- preguntaron Arnold e yahaira mirando al suelo algo avergonzados

\- Si , jamás lo había visto así , era como fueran otras persona ni Anthony ni Casandra pudieron controlarlos , estaba fuera de sí ¿pero por qué discutieron?- pregunto el castaño

\- Por... por... to...tonterías sin... im... importancia – tartamudeo la chica mientras presionada el botón cinco como mucha insistencia

\- Yahaira , es mejor que le digamos lo que paso esa ves – ordeno Arnold depositando su mirada a la nuca de la chica

\- Fue porque mi madre quería que me fuera a vivir con ella , y mi papa está de acuerdo ya que por su trabajo no podía estar atento ante mi necesidad , yo le dije que era mejor que ahogara en mi propio vomito ante de pisar la casa de esa mujer que dice llamarse madre , Arnold escucho la discusión con mi papa e insistió en que la perdonara y fuera con ella a vivir , le dije que no que mejor me mudaría a Hillwood y me permitiera vivir a sunset arms – comento la chica sin voltear a ver al chico

\- El cual yo me negué y te comente que ella era tu madre que aunque no era perfecta , y ahora que conversaras con ella para limar los conflictos

\- Yo te conteste que era un maldito soñador que el lado positivo a la cosas y que por eso –enmudeció la chica

\- Por eso me dejo Helga por que no puede pelear por el amor de ella , que era un cobarde que debería ser más egoísta y haberla detenido de que se fuera a Inglaterra

\- Lo siento por decir eso la verdad está algo molesta- se disculpo

\- La verdad también dije algo que me arrepiento ,que tú también era una cobarde primero por no enfrentar a tu bravucón y después a tu madre – se disculpó el chico mientras se sobaba la nuca con la mano

\- Vaya por eso fue los gritos y esa cara de asesinar a alguien – comento arnie llamando la atención de todos – pero fue cuando teníamos trece años ¿verdad?

\- Y desde entonces era algo intimidantes cuando se enojaba – menciono matt , un tintineo del elevador indico que había llegado justo al quinto piso – señorita nos podría indicar cuál va ser nuestro hogar

\- Por su puerto señor , por aquí- hizo un ademan con la mano de que la siguieran , el departamento era que encontraba en la esquina del edificio - ¿listo para conocerlo?- pregunto la chica mientras ponía su llave en cerrojo , Arnold sentía su corazón latió de emoción y de nerviosismo , la chica dejo que la puerta se abriera sola se ponía ver un pequeño corredor un poco iluminado

\- Vamos – indico Arnold mientras se adentraba al su hogar , el pequeño corredor se encontraba un puerta , la abrió y dijo- aquí es donde ponemos nuestros abrigos – mientras los demás se asomaba al ver el pequeño cuarto – nada mal – lo demás asintieron ,yahaira cerró la puerta del departamento detrás de ella - yahaira no puede ver- dijo Arnold cuando la chica cerró la puerta de corredor dejo la poco la luz que iluminaba al pasillo

\- Y no hay luz – indico tratando de prender el interruptor – debemos usar la linterna de los celulares – indio la chica mientras activa la linterna de su teléfono , seguida de los demás

\- Sigamos – ordeno Arnold señalado con la linterna el camino – tenga cuidado con el escalón- señalo con la linterna , siguió hasta adentrarse más al departamento – vaya es grande – indico vio que enfrente de él se encontraba una chimenea – aquí es donde debe estar la sala –miro a su lado izquierdo se ubicaban dos puerta – aquí debe ser- abrió la puerta iluminado – la lavandería un cuarto más grande que el encontrar en primer lugar hay se localizaban un lavadora y una secadora en vueltas en plástico , aun lado de ellas un pequeño calentador de agua eléctrico – está todo nuevo – comentó Arnold mientras los chicos miraba con atención la habitación – ¿qué esto? – pregunto Arnold tomando una especie de aspiradora

\- Es un tobi – contesto la castaña , mientras lo demás la miraba – es un plancha – aclaro al ver la cara de duda de su amigos – solo cuelgas tu rompa aquí- señalo el pequeño perchero – y deslizas así – mostro la chica con su ropa – fácil y rápido sin quemaduras

\- ¿Cómo sabes utilizarla?- pregunto matt mientras inspeccionaba el objeto

\- Mi papa tenía una antes de que mi abuela pensara que era una aspiradora que no funciona y la tirara a la basura – comentó la chica encogiendo los hombros

\- Sigamos – dijo Arnold sonriendo con emoción mientras salía de la habitación y abriendo la otra puerta – vaya – exclamo el chico , era un pequeña sala de entretenimiento se encontraba en medio una sillón en forma de u en la pared se encontraba una televisión de pantalla de unos sesenta pulgadas debajo de ella se encontraba un pequeño mueble con unas consola de juegos, un blueray , en cada esquina se hallaba un bocina pioner, atrás del sillón estaba una mesa de billar y pegadas en la pared una estanterías con algunos libros

\- Vaya – dijeron los chicos una vez adentro – por dios , Anthony compro el Xbox one y play station cuatro – grito arnie tomando las consolas – siempre quise tener las dos ¿sabían?- mientras los miraba con brillo en ojos

\- ¿Qué consola de juegos tiene primo?- pregunto melissa acercándose a arnie

\- Solo tengo el súper nintendo – suspiro el chico acomodando la consola en su lugar – mis padre no tenía mucho dinero para comprarme más pero se lo agradezco

\- Alguien más quiere seguir viendo este lugar cada paso que damos se pone más emocionante – sugirió Arnold sin ocultar su alma aventurera y su curiosidad

\- Vamos por el siguiente cuarto que encuentra ¿enfrente?- señalo matt seguido de los demás se encontraba un pequeño comedor

\- Haber muchachos con permiso – se adelantó yahaira a los muchachos – auch – soltó un quejido la chica

\- ¿estás bien?- preguntaron los chicos mientras iluminaba a la chica

\- Si estoy bien , no veo nada pero eso se va termina ahora – gruño la chica mientras se sobaba la rodilla , se encamino pasando por el comedor y jalando un especie de cortina vieja – listo – vieron los chicos con sorpresa , el salón se hallaba iluminado podía preciar más su entorno la chimenea eléctrica de color gris se encontraba en medio de la cuarto en cada lado de ella se encontraba un pasillo ,solo había un comedor blanco con tonos de color chocolate con diez sillas que hacia juego con la mesa , la cocina de completamente equipada de color negra , las puerta de refrigerador eran de cristal podía ver el interior de este, una alacena algo modesta , en medio de la cocina un pequeña mesa de mármol con tonos oscuros ,arriba de ella se estaban los sartenes y ollas sujetados por pequeños gancho

\- Es lujosa – dijo matt mientras inspeccionaba la cocina , recorría su manos sobre la estufa y fregador – tenemos todo lo que necesitamos , hay platos y vaso – comento mientras señalaba adentro de uno de los gabinetes – solo falta la comida

\- ¿oiga alguien recibió su dinero por las giras?- pregunto arnie depositando su mano en el mentón

\- No – dijeron unísono mirando entre sí , la castaña esta pensativa

\- ¿algún plan querida prima?- pregunto matt viendo a yahaira

\- Si , debemos de contactarnos con madame Nightingale , ella sabré donde quedo lo nuestro que no vendría bien para amueblar este lugar

\- Solo faltaría un sala aquí y ¿Qué son eso?- pregunto Arnold viendo los escudos que se encontraba arriba del chimenea , uno con un grifo de color dorado dentro de fondo rojo arriba de este un fondo blanco con varias puntas de lanzas , el otro era un jinete montado en caballo vestido de plata con una espada en la mano y una rodela en la otra

\- El escudo de los Shortman y de los caballero – contesto con orgullo la chica mirándolos – son escudo de apellidos de la familia

\- Vaya no se nota que aquí va vivir los Shortman y un caballero – dijo matt señalando los escudos – Anthony y Casandra siempre orgullos de porta su apellidos aun cuando el destino es injusto

\- Si ¿dónde está los dormitorios?- pregunto melissa

\- Detrás de la chimenea – señalo Arnold los pasillo que se encontraba oscuros – no veo nada ¿yahaira?- pregunto Arnold al ver la chica que se adentra decidida buscando algo –ten cuidado

\- Arnold , necesito que vengas y me ayude con esto – dijo la chica en la oscuridad los demás alumbraba tratando de localizar al chica , Arnold con cuidado caminaba sintió que algo topo con su pie, cambio su camino por para encontrarse con la chica que manoteaba buscando al chico -¿Arnold?- pregunto la chica una vez tomando su mano

\- Si, ¿quiere que haga exactamente? – pregunto el chico

\- Jala este extremo mientras yo jalo el otro – indicio la chica- a la cuenta de tres una, dos , tres – ambos chicos jalaba una la cortina que cubría una ventana , vieron que caí lentamente haciendo un fuerte ruido ,dejando un especie de humo de polvo causado que todos tosiera – vaya esto lleva años aquí - tosiendo

\- Que hermoso piano – señalo melissa al centro de cuarto , nuevamente otro cuarto se ilumino , en el centro de cuarto no solo se encontraba un piano de cola ,además un violonchelo y pequeño violín

\- Vaya con esto tope – tomo el violín Arnold – aquí esta los dormitorios ¿pero son seis puertas?

\- Mmm – dijo yahaira frunciendo un poco la boca – estas tres puertas son cuartos indico la chica

\- Yo me quedo con este – indico arnie abriendo la puerta de primera puerta que tenía cercas , mientras inspeccionaba

\- Yo me quedo con este – menciono melissa inspeccionando el segundo cuarto del sentido contrario al que entro arnie

\- Pues yo me quedo el que está enfrente de melissa- indico matt , cuarto contiguo al de arnie

\- Yo quedo con este – señalo Arnold el cuarto que se encontrar atrás de el

\- Está bien yo me quedo con el cuarto que esta aun lado de melissa – mientras sacaba de su bolsa un postín y una pluma – voy a indicar los cuarto de cada uno – informo la chica mientras escribía los nombre de su amigos en las notas , Arnold asintió – ve y checa tu nuevo cuarto sé que te muere las ganas de verlo- sonrió la chica al ver que el rubio miraba de reojo su cuarto , el chico sonrió y se encamino a su nuevo cuarto , tomo una bocanada de aire y entro

\- Es igual o más grande que mi cuarto de la pensión – pensó mientras miraba con detalle el cuarto , solo se encontró un sillón aun lado de la ventana , un closet de color negro - ¿Dónde está el baño?- se preguntó abrió el closet para descubrió que adentro de este se encontraba dos puertas una era del baño , era un baño grande con una bañera separada de la regadera y la otra era el guardarropa, el lavamanos se encontraba afuera de los cuartos

\- Muchachos – un grito desde afuera del cuarto los llamo

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto melissa saliendo de su cuarto mirando a los demás

\- Mire que vista – dijo matt desde balcón que era cubierto por la cortina , Arnold salió del cuarto para sorprender una hermosa vista de un atardecer se tenía, en una perfecta altura a los lejos se veía la universidad –verdad que es hermosa – comento emocionado el castaño- algo nos está saliendo bien después de todo

\- Solo falta ir con esteban , por cierto debemos de ir con el de inmediato antes de que le quiten el trabajo – comentó Arnold a los demás – vamos – ordeno el chico en caminando hacia la salida

\- Ya vamos – digiero los demás con tono cansando mientras yahaira se reía de ellos

\- Phil, parecer nuestro padre – gruño melissa una vez estando en el elevador - ¿Quién será nuestra madre? ¿acaso será Helga mmhmh – fue callada por la mano de Arnold que se encontraba sonrojado – por dios santos Phil nadie no va escuchar – grito melissa al quitarse la mano de Arnold de su boca

\- Es mejor que limitemos estos comentarios en privado , alguien sabríamos quien somos- sugirió anrie cruzado de brazos

\- Hablando de eso no creen que debemos adoptar un nuevo look , en si todos los conocen por su cabeza – comento yahaira recibiendo un gruñido por parte de los chicos – ni se diga de mi cabello –señalo su cabeza

\- ¿a qué quieres llegar con eso?- pregunto matt un tanto molesto por donde iba la conversación

\- Si somos la familia "soul"- haciendo ademan de comillas – debemos serlo en realidad

\- Sugieres que nos pintemos el cabello y nos pongamos pupilentes – comento Arnold un tanto alarmado , la chica asintió – demonios

\- Si cambiar el color de cabello y de ojos , en personal yo le voy a pintar de tonos metálicos – mirando su cabello – y ponerme pupiletes azules ¿ustedes que opinan?- pregunto la chica recibiendo miradas de los chicos diciendo está hablando enserio mientras melissa la veía un brillo en los ojos

\- Pues en ese caso yo le voy a pintar de completamente verde o mejor azul y usar pupiletes de mismo color – decía mientras tomaba las manos de la otra chica

\- Par de locas – murmuraron los chicos viendo a las chicas que platicaba sobre look que usarían

\- Pero tiene razón ellas – comento matt , recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de los otros chicos – piense todos sabe quiénes somos por nuestro tono de cabello ,ojos y nuestras forma de cabeza por lo que dice yahaira es compresible de cambiar look , o al menos conseguir unas pelucas si no se quieres pintarse el cabello de rosa chicle

\- Tienes razón pero deberíamos informa a zebec y a nuestro nuevo jefe –concluyo Arnold

Los chicos había llegado al cafetería de esteban, mirando que el chico se encontraba recibiendo los últimos muebles para el establecimiento, se veía algo preocupado.

\- Hola esteban ¿está todo bien?- pregunto Arnold acercando al chico

\- Hola a – miro al personal de la mueblería que le lanzaba una mirada de enojo al rubio – hola amigo Phil – agrego el chico haciendo que hombre se mirara entre sí , cambiando su semblante –estoy algo estresado ¿son ellos?- señalo a los chicos que se encontraba atrás de ellos

\- Si , mejor hablamos adentro tenemos que platicar algunas cosas- indico Arnold viendo a esteban

\- Bueno, como ve esta va ser su área de trabajo – señalo el chico al establecimiento – venga aquí podemos hablar cómodamente – mostro el chico la mesa, los chicos sentaron mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa – bien de ¿qué quiere hablar?

\- Sobre alguno asuntos como veras no soy bien visto en la comunidad al igual que ellos que son mi primos y ella es una amiga de la familia

\- ¿amiga de la familia?- pregunto miro a Arnold de forma picara

\- Si una amiga de la infancia de todos , pero desgraciadamente la verdad de los rumores es que alguien tiene intenciones de lastimarnos – dijo tímidamente Arnold esperando la reacción negativa del muchacho

\- Vaya igual que a mí – respondió el chico mientras los demás lo miraba con sorpresa – mi padre va tratar de fracase con este negocio ya lo intento en la otra cuidad por eso me cambie de nombre en realidad mi nombre es thiago adrien leduc castilla , bueno resumiendo seria thiago leduc , pero tome el nombre y apellido de mi abuela materna

\- ¿tienes familia latina?- pregunto melissa

\- Si por parte de mi mama, mi abuelo era descendiente de mexicanos y argentinos, mientras mi abuela era mitad brasileña mitad chilena, así tengo algo de sangre caliente en mi venas y ¿ustedes de donde son su familia?

\- Pues la familia Shortman viene de Inglaterra pero eso fue hace años – repuesto Arnold ,thiago asintió – pero yo nací en san Lorenzo así tengo doble nacionalidad , los demás nacieron aquí – miro a su primos

\- ¿y tú?- pregunto thiago viendo a yahaira

\- Ah pues también nací en san Lorenzo , mi padre era descendiente de españoles que llegaron a México , después por cuestiones extrañas tuvieron que mudarse aquí a estado unidos , mi madre tiene raíces portuguesas y españolas

\- Así que ustedes son latinos por nacimiento – señalo a Arnold e yahaira con una sonrisa- así ¿cómo debo llamarlos?

\- Bueno yo soy Andrew matt Shortman soy primo de Phil pero ahora todos somos familia soul así llámame solo matt soul – contesto matt – ella- señalo a yahaira – ella es hermana adoptiva de Phil , yahaira soul , ella se llama en realidad melody yahaira caballero – señalo a melissa- ella se melissa Johana Shortman también prima de Phil , pero en ahora en adelante es Johana soul y el hipster – recibió un gruñido de arni y una risa de thiago – él se llama Arnold Stuart Shortman pero ahora le dirás señor hipster soul , bueno está bien – dijo el chico poniendo las manos en defensiva viendo como arnie se abalanzó contra el – él se llama Stuart soul

\- A ver si entendí bien Johana soul , yahaira soul , Phil soul , matt soul y Stuart soul – señalando primero a melissa después a yahaira , a Arnold , Andrew y por ultimo arnie – vaya pues bienvenidos familia soul a la cafetería "el pequeño rincón del alma "

\- Se nos olvida decirte que nos vamos a cambiar un poco nuestra apariencia por unos meses sino te incomodad – informo yahaira a thiago

\- No para nada mientras venga a trabajar con eso me basta además este establecimiento está pensado en estudiantes de universidad- agrego el chico

\- Entonces ¿Cuándo iniciamos a trabajar?- pegunto arnie al chico

\- El quince de este mes es la inauguración pero necesito que se presente uno tres días antes para explicarle el funcionamiento de la cafeteras que no ha llegado

\- Hasta entonces thiago o te decimos esteban – dijo yahaira

\- Dígame esteban , es mejor no conocen a mi padre posiblemente contrate alguien para vigilarme o algo así

\- Ok , al igual te pedimos que nos llames soul, amigo esteban– comento matt extendiendo la mano

\- Claro que si familia soul , nos vemos – se despidió tomando la mano del matt

Los chicos se habían llegado al departamento de Arnold, con comida para la cena, planeando como se debería de dormir ese día.

\- Buenos muchachos creo que los hombre dormiremos en la sala y la mujeres en mi cuarto – indico Arnold mientras estaba comiendo comida japonesa

\- Solo Jo dormirá en tu cuarto , yo ya tengo donde dormir por mientras resuelvo algunas cosas – menciono yahaira tomando un rollo de sushi con los palillos

\- ¿Dónde te estas quedando?- pregunto matt viendo a la chica

\- Digamos que estoy de filtrada en una casa de ustedes – contesto mirando a Arnold, los demás chicos miraba con curiosidad a la castaña y después al su primo

\- ¿Estás en la pensión?- pregunto a la chica , la cual afirmó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?- pregunto dejando a un lado los palillos y el ramen

\- Necesito saber si tu abuelo tiene el libro que buscamos , por fin di con la autora helena petrovna vo Hahn o más conocida como madame blavastsky el libro que buscamos es maledictio, et detestatio familiae benéficia

\- ¿maldiciones y bendiciones familiares?- pregunto arnie

\- Si , veo que sabe algo de latín- respondió – la madame blavastsky era un persona que se dedicaba al ocultismo , escribió una serie de libro algunos conocidos y otros muy difícil de conseguir ya que uso su nombre verdadero para publicarlos

\- ¿Por qué crees que lo tenga mi abuelo?- pregunto el chico mirando con curiosidad a la chica

\- Mi abuelo y tu abuelo fueron los mejores amigos antes de que nacieran nuestros padres , desgraciadamente mi abuelo tuvo que regresar a México , por lo que se antes de partir le regalo el libro a tu abuelo como promesa de que alguien regresaría por el libro y así recuperar la amistad de el

\- Pero tu abuelo regreso después así mi abuelo le tendría que haber entregado el libro – menciono el chico , la chica negó con la cabeza

\- Mi abuelo regreso muy enfermo de México cuando llego Hillwood mi padre que ya tenía su tercer hijo – señalándose – así que mi abuelo se la paso en el hospital los primero años de mi vida

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Arnold

\- No hay problema , mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía nueve años ese año te conocí por primera vez , después hizo el pacto con todos bueno casi todos – señalo a matt – a ti los hicimos después ya según debería yo tener a los Shortman de mi edad

\- Si me acuerdo esa vez Casandra y yo hicieron un tipo pacto contigo

\- Era un transferencia de guardia a guardia sobre los protectores

\- ¿solo por eso te mudaste a la pensión?- pregunto Arnold

\- Bueno además quiero sacar todas tus cosas de la pensión sin tener que entres , ya sabes que no puedes entrar sí que haya sospecha de algo

\- Cierto ¿Cuándo no mudaremos por completo al departamento?

\- Primero debo de sacar tu cosas , después de los demás – contesto la chica- no diga más se dónde viven y se cómo sacar su pertenecías sin que se vea algo sospechoso , aunque debo de hablar con esteban para decirle que no me voy a poder presentar ese día , tengo que ver a madame para que me diga donde quedo nuestro dinero

\- ¿te vas a ir?- gritaron los Shortman

\- Solo por un rato mientras arreglo las cosas ,acuérdese que mi trabajo como guardia de ustedes – los señalo

\- Vaya Arnold es nuestro papa y tu parece ser nuestras madre – dijo arnie sin pensar en su palabras

\- No más bien soy como la tía sobreprotectora – contesto yahaira – además ustedes ya tiene madre es Helga Pataki – miro a Arnold tornase como tomate

\- Pues sí y su tío es Daniel argot – gruño regresando la jugada

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo yahaira levantándose de mesa – antes de que llegue tu mujer y me haga un escándalo

\- Yahaira – gruño Arnold caminando atrás de ella , recibiendo una pequeña risa

\- Vamos Arnold , ellos mismo gritaron a los cuatro vientos que esta enamorados de nosotros – contesto la chica una vez afuera del departamento – para serte sincera ella si está enamorada de ti, observaste la cara que puso cuando me diste un beso en la cabeza , dime loca pero eso son celos aunque

\- ¿Aunque? –interrogo el rubio recargado en la pared

\- ¿por el otro chico te miraba o me miraba con ojos de furia?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza

\- No se la verdad pero esa misma cara puso cuando matt te tomo del mentón para secar tu lágrimas , tu novio echaba humo por los oídos – comento Arnold mirando a la chica , se quedaron unos minutos mirándose descifrando la incógnita de la reacción de Eliot hacia ellos , si darse cuenta que un grupo de chicos los observaba del otro extremo , suspiro el chico – demonios otra vez esta estúpida sensación de ser observado cuando se va a quitar

\- Esta vez es diferente la sensación , es como en verdad nos observaran

\- Nos estamos volviendo locos hermana- dijo el chico sosteniéndola de los hombre sin quitar su mirada – sabes tengo algo de curiosidad – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

\- ¿no me digas que piensa los mismo que yo?- pregunto la chica acercándose más al rubio – de saber cómo se siente besarnos- susurro la chica

\- Si es extraño que nos pase ahorita- se acercó más el rubio a la castaña – hemos estado solos en varias ocasiones y jamás hemos sentido esta curiosidad ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Será acaso que queremos aclara nuestros sentimientos – acercando más al rubio , la pareja sentían sus respiraciones mas cercas

\- ¿deberíamos hacerlo? ¿o acaso – no puedo terminar la preguntas cuando deposito un pequeño beso a la chica , ambos cerraron su ojos , duraron poco tiempo pero para unas persona fue una eternidad presencia esa escena – mm , no sentí nada –dijo el chico separándose la chica

\- Igual yo, nada – haciendo una mueca – sabes ¿creo que Eliot está enamorado de ti?

\- Pero el novio de Helga- dijo el chico ,los chicos se miraron y desviaron su mirada al grupo de chicos – creo que esa sensación fue por ellos- suspiro Arnold

\- Demonios , ahora si pensara que somos pareja verdad- suspiro la chica

\- Buenas noches Shortman , caballero – saludo Phoebe lanzando un mirada de enojo a la pareja , los chicos se miraron entre si y entendieron su enojo ellos anteriormente había dicho que había nada entre ellos y al ver en esa posición ella había creído que le había mentido

\- Buenas noches Heyerdahl – contestaron los chicos el saludo , mirándola con recelo ignorando a los demás chicos que la acompañaba

\- Es mejor que me vaya antes de hacer esto más grande – dijo en español yahaira , recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza del chico

\- Necesito que me informe como esta todos – menciono Arnold hablando en español, vio de reojo que Phoebe había sacado su celular – a lo mejor está tratando de traducir lo que estamos diciendo –gofalu amdanoch eich huna gadael i'ch taith ddod iben yn gynt. bydd y fuches y aros am eich dychwelyd (cuídate mucho y que la travesía termine antes, la manada estará esperando tu regreso – menciono Arnold haciendo un pequeña reverencia mientras Phoebe lo miraba con sorpresa

\- Yn eich qweld yn ddiweddarach, jaguar , byddaf yn dod gyda pheacyn hyd nes y byddwch yn gyfrifol am eu hamddiffyn (hasta luego jaguar , vendré con pavorreal hasta entonces tú te encargas de protegerlos) – se inclinó la cabeza ,para darse la media vuelta ignorando a los demás chicos , Arnold por su parte ingreso a su departamento dejando a un grupo sorprendió

\- Phoebe ¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto lila acercándose a la asiática

\- No sé , mi teléfono no detecto el idioma – contesto la chica – solo pude traducir lo hablaron en español

\- ¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto Daniel apretando los puños

\- Que debería irse antes de hacer esto grande , Arnold le dijo que le informe como esta todos pero lo demás no lo pude traducir

\- Era gales – menciono Jacobo llamando la atención de los demás

\- ¿Cómo sabes que gales lo hablaron?- pregunto Daniel

\- Por qué unas veces escuche hablar a mi abuela así , pero no sé lo que hablaron ¿Dónde aprendieron hablar tan fluido, es un idioma que no en cualquier lugar lo aprendes?- se preguntó el chico

\- Otra de cosas que no sabemos de ellos – dijo Helga algo cansada señalando la puerta- vamos tengo hambre – dijo entrado al su departamento seguida de los demás

\- ¿Qué paso allá afuera y por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto melissa a Arnold

\- Yahaira y yo nos besamos – respondió el chico mientras todos lo miraba sorprendidos – sentíamos curiosidad de que se sentía besarnos y comprobamos que ningún sintió nada pero eso no fue lo malo , lo malo es que llegaron las vecinas y sus amigos – señalo en dirección a la puerta- y nos vieron , Phoebe se molestó con nosotros y tuvimos que hablar en gales

\- Vaya suerte que tienen ustedes – dijo arnie - ¿y por qué en gales? Sabes muy bien que nadie debe saber que hablamos ese idioma

\- Lo sé pero Phoebe esta traduciendo lo que hablamos en español con ayuda de su teléfono

\- Lo hecho, lo hecho ya está, solo tenemos que esperar noticias de ella ¿tienes idea como hará para traer nuestras pertenecías al departamento? ¿y que había en el otro cuarto?

\- No lose arnie , es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir , es muy tarde – sugirió Arnold mirando a los demás

\- Espero que no se tarde en hablar con madame Nightingale y nos diga donde quedo nuestro dinero- comento melissa- que descanse primo – se despido de los chicos

\- Que descanse Jo- dijeron los chicos

\- Estas semanas va ser difíciles – comento en tono cansado matt acomodado uno de los sillones que usara como cama

\- Ve el lado positivo tengo un sofá cama donde podemos dormir todo cómodos – dijo Arnold señalando uno de los sillones

\- Siempre viendo el lado bueno a las cosas verdad – miro matt a Arnold que acomoda algunas almohadas y cobijas en el sofá cama

\- Yo pido el sofá cama- dijo arnie -¿Quién se va a dormir conmigo?

\- Creo yo paso – comento matt acostándose en el sillón de enfrente

\- Bueno primo , como en los viejos tiempo – sonrió Arnold acostándose en sentido contrario de arnie

\- Descansen – dijo matt acomodando su almohada

\- Que duermas bien – contesto arnie cerrando su ojo

\- duerme bien pactinemi (pacifico) , también que descanse pacyotl(alegría) – decía Arnold - deja el celular y duérmete de una vez totolpaltini(curiosa) – grito en dirección a su cuarto

\- hace tiempo que no escuchaba eso antiguo apodos- rio matt- apodos de un pasado que dejamos verdad pipotl

\- odio el pasado – gruño arnie – es ese pasado nos tiene en esta situación

\- si – suspiro Arnold – es mejor que descansamos

\- tienes razón – mención matt

\- descansa pixqui (guardián) – pensó Arnold , desvió su mirada hacia la ventana – descansa mi Ángel , mi bello Ángel- murmuro Arnold cerrando su ojos – te amo Helga – dijo en bostezo


	9. Madame Nightingale

Había pasado más de un mes después de la última reunió con yahaira, los chico había inicia con su trabajo en la cafetería, cambiando su apariencia por medio de pelucas y de lentillas, la cuales pasaba desapercibida por la gente, creyendo en realidad en la cabello fuera verdadero.

Los chicos vestía de pantalón negro acompañados de una camisa color arena con un pequeño moño verde en cuello mientras la chica vestía una falda negra con una blusa color arena con el cabello recogido con un moño verde en la coleta , como había propuesto la chica llevaba un peluca azul cielo con unos lentillas de mismo color , mientras Arnold portaba el cabello color negro con tono azulados y sus ojos azules un tono más oscuro que melissa , arríe opto por convertirse un pelirrojo con ojos de mismo tono de Arnold , mientras matt tomo la decisión de llevar el cabello tonos platinos y su ojos por un tono más oscuro que el de su primos; para sorpresa de ellos y de esteban nadie de lugar los había reconocidos , incluso en varias ocasiones recibía a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela y maestros.

\- Probablemente sea por el peinado que lleva hacer que su forma de su cabeza se escondían – dedujo esteban una vez al terminado de atender a la gente – creo que la orden dejo de buscarnos mis queridos amigos pero por el bien de la hermandad es mejor que no nos descubran – haciendo alusión al videojuego de asesino creed el cual era fanático al igual que arríe

\- Así es maestro – contesto arríe continuando con el juego de estaban- vivos en la oscuridad

\- Par de locos- murmuro matt desde la cocina con una sonrisa – esteban ¿quieres unirte a nuestra familia loca?, eres bienvenido

\- Sería un honor ser adoptado por la familia Sour- guiño el ojo el chico desde la caja en complicidad con matt que se recargaba en la ventana de la cocina

\- Pero serás el primo lejano ¿Qué te parece?- sugirió matt

\- Me fascina la idea , además seria creíble porque soy muy diferente a ustedes , me refiero en general- comento el chico

\- Si, lo dices por la forma que tenemos la cabeza ¿verdad? , los más raro es que nuestras madres tiene la misma forma de cabeza , será coincidencia – pensó en voz alta matt

\- Lo bueno es que solo sea un coincidencia que algo mas –comento arríe mientras hizo un ademan de escalofríos causado la risa de los demás, fue interrumpida cuando los antiguos amores de los chicos entraba al lugar – demonios – gruño en murmuro arríe

\- Ah , una prueba de fuego – menciono esteban mirando a los chicos – veamos si los reconocen

\- ¿Quién le toca?- pregunto Arnold a los demás chicos , los cuales trataba de aparentar que no lo había escuchado – bien , yo los atendiendo –suspiro Arnold – deséame suerte- indico el chico mientras caminaba rumbo a la mesa

\- Vaya es cierto lo que comento la princesa , es excelente el lugar- mencionaba Helga mirando el lugar , el pequeño establecimiento tenía un aire ingles en su decoración – es igual a la cafeterías elegantes que se encuentran en Oxford

\- espero que las bebidas y los postres sean igual de excelentes que lugar- comentó Alice sin deja de inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada -¿por cierto han visto a los Shortman?

\- Por dios Alice , nos vas arrumar el buen momento que tenemos – bufo Daniel

\- Bueno es que no lo he visto ni ellos ni a tu novia – miro Alice al chico que desviaba su mirada con leve sonrojo

\- Nadie lo ha visto es como si se hubiera esfumando del planeta –murmuro lila viendo distraídamente el menú

\- Buena tardes , sea bienvenidos al cafetería "el pequeño rincón del alma"- presento Arnold con voz grave – mi nombre es Phil y seré su mesero esta tarde

\- Buenas tardes – saludaron unísono los chicos mirando el menú ,sin mirar al mesero – _vaya no me reconocieron por la voz espero que cuando me vea no me reconozcan_ – pensó Arnold mostrando un sonrisa

\- Les puedo recomendar el cheesecake de durazno o el cheesecake estilo japonés – sugirió Arnold llamando la atención de los comensales

\- ¿ estilo japonés?- pregunto Daniel mirando fijamente al mesero

\- Sí , es un cheesecake esponjoso y muy suave al palada , es el favorito de la casa ,le podemos agregar fruto rojos , durazno , mango o simplemente azúcar glas

\- Me agrada la idea , a mí me trae un cappuccino de vainilla y cheescake estilo japonés de durazno , por favor- decía Helga entregando el menú al mesero , asintió con la cabeza el chico tomando el menú

\- Igual yo pero yo tomare un café americano, por favor –indico Daniel entregado el menú ,nuevamente asintió con la cabeza

\- ¿las señoritas y el caballero que va a ordenar?- pregunto Arnold usando nuevamente su voz grave

\- Nosotras vamos a pedir un moka tibio y el pastel selva negra por favor – señalo Alice a lila y después a ella

\- Excelente selección señorita- indico Arnold – dios me estado mirando y no me han reconocido o este disfraz es muy convincente o ellos son muy distraídos –pensó

\- Y a mí trae una dona de red velvet y un te chai , por favor –ordeno Jacobo entregando los demás menú a Arnold

\- Buen bien , en unos minutos regreso con su pedido – se despidió Arnold caminando hacia el mostrador

\- ¿no tiene la curiosidad de donde están? , Steven me comento que Shortman no ha entrado a ninguna de sus clases –susurro Alice

\- ¿Por qué susurras?- se acercó Jacobo a Alice algo consternado – no hay nadie cercas de nosotros

\- Se a lo que te refieres Alice, incluso el guardia del edificio no lo ha visto en estos días – menciono Helga llamando la atención recargado su mejilla en su mano mirando a los chicos – ¿a lo mejor se mudó con su noviecita a willwood?

\- No lo creo – respondió Daniel mirando a Helga- pregunte a un viejo amigo que vive en esa ciudad y me comenta que su ... su ...- gruño cruzándose de brazos – melody la había corrido de su casa pero eso fue hace tres semana según

\- Mm- soltó Jacobo mirado a los demás – eso es extraño entonces ¿Dónde está los Shortman?

\- ¿alguien más se ha dado cuenta que últimamente que nuestra conversaciones girar alrededor de ellos?-planteo Helga -¿es como tratáramos de invocarlos? –Helga abrió los ojos y en susurro menciono –Arnold ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿escucharon eso?- pregunto Arnold mientras preparaba el cappuccino de Helga haciendo un forma de flor con la crema

\- No para nada ¿Qué escuchaste?- cuestiono arnie decorando los cheescake

\- Pensé haber escuchado mi nombre , a lo mejor estoy cansado – indico Arnold sin tomar mucha importancia

\- ¿está listo la orden de los corazones?- murmuro esteban solo para los oyeran los chicos

\- He- soltaron mirando que el chico se reía de su caras

\- Eres malvado como yahaira ,primito – gruño melissa depositando la bebida en la bandeja – y si, está listo ¿Phil?- llamo al chico

\- Listo – contesto tomando la bandeja de la orden

\- Dios porque se tardan tanto tengo mucha hambre – gruño Daniel

\- Calma hermano , solo ha pasado unos tres minutos – regaño Helga al chico

\- Pero es que tengo mucho hambre – se defendió Daniel haciendo un puchero

\- Lamento la tardanza – dijo amablemente Arnold – _Daniel es la versión masculina de Helga, impaciente como siempre_ – pensó – aquí esta los cheecake de durazno – indicó mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa – los pasteles de selva negra y la dona de red velvet, el capuchino de vainilla para la señorita, los moka tibios para los señorita, un café americano para el caballero y su te chai para usted- señalo Arnold las bebidas – ¿se le ofrece algo más?

\- No , pero tiene muy buena pinta – comento Daniel antes de meter la cucara a su boca – sabe muy rico – dijo mientras saboreaba el bocado – mi felicitaciones al chef

\- Agradezco el cumplido , que bueno que le guste , si no se le ofrece algo más me retiro , y bon appetit – se despedía Arnold

\- Phil – llamo Helga a chico , sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica en su espalda haciendo que tensara , trato de tranquilizarse y voltear a ver a la chica

\- Si señorita – sonrió Arnold tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

\- Le podría mandar mi felicitaciones al chef , enserio está muy exquisito el pastel

\- Con mucho gusto señorita – se inclinó y retomo su camino soltando un pequeño suspiro

\- Vaya, es muy guapo el chico ¿Cuántos años tendrá?- pregunto Alice mirando al mesero – tiene un lindo trasero - por una extraña razón Helga sentía ganas de matar a Alice por mirar al trasero del mesero ¿pero por qué?

\- Por dios Alice comportante –regaño Jacobo a la chica recibiendo un mirada de desprecio de ella

\- ¿pensé que la mujeres no miraba los traseros a los hombre?- cuestión Daniel mirando a la chicas

\- Si lo vemos pero solo que no lo admitimos ,por ejemplo Arnold tiene un lindo trasero –menciono lila recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por los demás

\- Achu – estornudo Arnold que se encontraba en la caja

\- Salud ¿estás bien Phil?- pregunto esteban acercándose al chico

\- Si , ¿porque siento que alguien me mira el trasero o está hablando de el ?- decía el chico mirando a los comensales – es mi imaginación

\- Por dios lila, ¿tu mirando el trasero a Shortman? , lo puedo creer de Alice o Helga – lazaba un gruñido las ofendidas a Jacobo - ¿pero de ti jamás?

\- Pues aunque no le crees también le veo el trasero , la vista es muy natural , además no soy la única que lo dice, en la preparatoria salió como unos de los tres trasero más lindos de la escuela

\- ¿uno de los trasero más lindos ?- pregunto Daniel a la chica

\- Si , era Gerald , Arnold y tu – menciono al último evitando no sonrojarse , el chico desvió su mirada sin ocultar su sonrojo a nivel tomate

\- Vaya esa no me la sabia – rio Jacobo mirando a su amigo aun sonrojado

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema quieren – sugirió Daniel mirando a los chicos

\- Phil ¿no te reconocieron?- pregunto melissa algo curiosa llamando la atención de los demás hombres

\- No para nada , pensé que algún momento me iba a reconocer , pero no , ni una mirada , algún gesto absolutamente nada , paso lo mismo cuando vinieron mi padres con mi hermanos y mi abuela – suspiro el chico

\- En serio este disfraz el muy convincente o de plano son muy distraídos – lanzo matt en el mostrador – esteban- llamo al castaño -¿nos vemos diferentes con este disfraz?

\- Para serte sincero si – decía mientras veía a los comensales ignorado la miradas curiosas de los chicos – ¿saben me recuerda mucho a un grupo de cantantes el cual soy gran admirador?

\- ¿a quienes?- cuestionaron los chicos sin quitar su mirada del chico

\- A los the soul of sentinels bueno así se llamaba antes después se separaron para forma los the kind souls y the sentinels – suspiro con una sonrisa el chico , miro a los chicos y agrego – gracias a sus canciones, a su música , me hicieron sentir que no estaba solo , que ellos sentía el mismo dolor que yo , mi infancia y mi adolescencia no fue nada placentera pero tampoco fue una pesadilla

\- ¿Cómo fue?- cuestiono melissa ladeando un poco su cabeza

\- Mi padre era un controlador quería que fuéramos mis hermanos y yo los mejores en todo , jamás nos pidió nuestra opino si estábamos de acuerdo o no , simplemente era su palabra y nada más que su palabra

\- Vaya , lo siento – lanzo matt mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro del chico

\- Gracias , ellos me dieron la fuerza para seguir mi sueños , eso es lo que hacen los grandes artista inspiran a los demás a seguir soñando

\- ¿ha estado en uno de sus conciertos?- pregunto Arnold

\- Si pero fue en nueva york cuando se pelearon detrás de bambalinas , dios fue mi primer concierto fue alucinante – menciono el con una sonrisa melancólica – saben ¿Por qué?- lanzo el chico mirado a los demás que negaron con la cabeza- fue gratis la entrada – sonrió y continuo – salía de la universidad , era mi último año; mis demás compañero de cuarto se había ido a un fiesta dejándome solo , así que decidí dar un vuelta a la cuidad , cuando sin darme cuenta tropiezo con un chica de cabello violeta muy parecida al líder de los the sentiales pero a diferencia es que la chica tenía los ojos verdes aun en la oscuridad de la cuidad – suspiro esteban mirando nuevamente a los clientes

\- Yahaira – pensaron los Shortman y continuaron escuchando la conversación

\- Ella se disculpó conmigo, le dije que no había problema pero que tuviera más cuidado, recogió algunas cosas que se le habían caído con el golpe y note un folleto del concierto esa noche, le comente "hoy es el concierto lástima que no puedo ir", ¿Por qué? Me pregunto mirándome , le mencione mi situación económica como estudiante de universidad y – su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada , se miraron entre si los Shortman para luego volver a mirar a esteban – esas palabras jamás se me van a olvidar y cito " _mira toma este boleto , desgraciadamente no poder ir yo hoy , pero tú puedes divierte por mí solo promete algo , cuando puedas ayudar a alguien mas no dudes ni un segundo aun si es la peor persona de mundo , hay veces que no solo la peor persona de mundo simplemente es su reputación creada por la gente_ " y se fue ,dejándome en shock mirando el boleto que tenía en la mano, me temblaba todo el cuerpo , un boleto en primera fila para verlos- sonrió derramando un pequeña lagrima y deposito su miranda en Arnold – por eso cuando llegaste no dude ni un segundo en contratarte pagando así mi deuda con ella ,espero algún día encontrarme a agradecerle por ese detalle

\- Has el bien sin mirar a quien ¿verdad?- soltó arríe sintiendo un nudo en su garganta , el chico sonrió

\- Si mi disculpa debo ir al baño , es malo que el gerente del lugar este llorando como fangirl – mención caminando al baño de empleados

\- Fue yahaira ,¿verdad?- sugirió melissa mirado a su primos

\- Si , si supiera que la chica es la misma que le devolvió el favor y que la tiene como empleada- comento matt

\- Vaya que sabe todo de nosotros , ya sabe cómo grupo son muy poco saben cómo iniciamos –agrego Arnold – vaya terminaron de comer – se encamino a recoger los platos de mesa de Helga – por cierto – volteo a ver a matt- te manda felicitar chef – sonrojando a su primo

\- Vaya nunca imagine que una dona fue un manjar – comento Jacobo mirando a los demás

\- Buenas tarde ¿puedo retirar los platos?- pregunto Arnold , recibieron un afirmación de cabezas

\- podrías traernos la cuenta, por favor – dijo en tono seductor Alice , recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Helga y una de desconcierto por parte de Arnold

\- con mucho gusto señorita – respondió Arnold amablemente , al encaminarse nuevamente al mostrador sintió una mirada en su persona ocasionado que se detuviera y viera con sorpresa que las chicas y los chicos lo miraba fijamente a su persona pero en especial a su trasero , movió su cabeza negativamente retomando su camino algo sonrojado –la mesa seis pide su cuenta – murmuro el chico pasando por la caja donde estaba melissa la cual lo miraba algo curiosa para luego meterse a la cocina detrás este lo seguía arríe

\- ¿Qué demonios te paso?- inquirió arnie viendo a su primo algo sonrojando

\- La mesa seis me estaba mirando el trasero – respondió cubriendo su cara con su manos – y estoy hablado de todos los de la mesa

\- ¿que? ¿porque?- gritaron los chicos , mientras Arnold se encogía de hombros – no te preocupes primo yo voy los atiendo esta vez mientras tu regresas a tu forma normal ¿Qué demonios le pasan a los de Hillwood?- lanzo matt saliendo de la cocina – ah Phil la mesa seis se le quedo viendo el trasero – susurro al oído a melissa la cual solo se limitó a abrir los ojos – esta es la cuenta de la seis – la chica solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza – yo me encargo de atenderla

\- Chicos ¿creen que ha dado cuenta que le mirábamos el trasero?- murmuro Jacobo algo avergonzado – va pensar que los estamos acosando

\- Es culpa de ellas – gruño Daniel señalando a las chicas

\- Nuestra culpa , ustedes tenía la duda del trasero del mesero – lanzo Helga en su defensa

\- Buenas tardes , le traigo su cuenta – hablo matt llamando la atención de los clientes

\- ¿y el otro mesero Phil?- cuestiono Helga mirando a mesero que tenía enfrente

\- Él está atendiendo un encargo de café que llego –respondió matt pero sintió una mirada fija en su trasero por lo que miro con el rabillo de ojo para notar con sorpresa que Alice sin pudo estaba viendo su trasero – si me disculpa debo regresa a la cocina

\- ¿eres el chef que cocino los pasteles?- se levantó Alice del asiento acercándose al chico, el cual solo la miro al sorprendido afirmó con la cabeza –vaya has de tener muchas chicas detrás de ti, ¿tiene novia?

\- Eh disculpa – tartamudeo matt al ver cómo le coqueteaba Alice – no tengo novia

\- ¿quieres tener una?- pregunto moviendo sus pestañas

\- Disculpa – volvió a responder matt mirando de reojo al mostrador mientras su primos y gerente que trataba de no reírse ante la situación

\- Alice por dios deja en paz al hombre , disculpa a mi amiga es algo impulsiva- se disculpó Jacobo

\- No hay problema , con permiso – se despidió matt caminando algo rápido al mostrador

\- Oye tiene bonito trasero también , ¿será algún requisito de lugar?-miro a la chicas mientras se sentaba en su lugar

\- Dios santo , me estaba viendo el trasero – le dijo en murmuro a sus compañeros – y me interrogo que si por ser chef tenía muchas chicas detrás de mí y lanzo la pregunta de que si tengo novia , yo le respondí que no , me volvió a interrogar que si quería una – soltó antes de ingresar a la cocina – ya no vuelvo a salir de la baticueva – grito desde la cocina , los demás se limitaron a reírse ante el comentario

\- Creo que quedo yo para recoger la cuenta ¿a menos que?-miro arríe a melissa

\- Ni se te ocurra , en un principio te tocaba a ti en primer lugar – gruño melissa

\- Bien voy por el pago y a limpiar la mesa seis- murmuro algo enojado arríe ,dirigiéndose a la mesa

\- Alice vas a hacer que nos corran del lugar ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- regaño Daniel a Alice, desvió su mirada al mesero que acercaba hacia ellos – ves lo que ocasionas , ahora viene otro mesero –señalo con la cabeza al muchacho

\- Es lindo – murmuro lila

\- Acabas de pervertir a lila – gruño el chico

\- Mejor pagamos y nos vamos antes de que nos echen de lugar por culpa de Alice- sugirió Jacobo sacando su billetera

\- Aburridos – lanzo Alice limitando a los demás ,ya una vez depositando el dinero en bandeja de la cuenta

\- Espero que su estancia del lugar ha sido de agradado – sonrió arríe ocasionando que lila lo miraba fijamente , el chico sintió una pequeña elevación de temperatura por la mirada de la pelirroja

\- Si , fue muy agradable – menciono con voz soñadora lila mientras los demás la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en su bocas

\- Me agrada saberlo- se inclinó a la mesa para tomarla bandeja del dinero – esperamos que vuelva pronto –sintió un mirada a su trasero la misma que sintieron los demás primos , el volteo a ver a Alice que sin pudor lo escaneaba con la mirada – disculpe señorita ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- llamando la atención de la chica , mientras los demás se lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación y lila la miraba con enojo

\- No solo está mirando el paisaje que tenía en frente – soltó la chica , ocasionando que arnie volteara al mostrador viendo a sus primos que negaba con la cabeza mientras se reían

\- Gracias por el cumplido – dijo coquetamente arnie ,guiñando el ojo quitando la seguridad a Alice – con permiso y vuelva pronto – sonrió , alejándose de la mesa , caminando con seguridad al mostrador pero con cara de sorprendido

\- Por fin alguien le regresa la jugada a Alice – exclamo Jacobo levantándose de su asiento – lila ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada , no tengo nada , vámonos de lugar – respondió lila caminando a la salida

\- Celos – murmuro Helga imitando a lila

\- Solo confirmo mi teoría el establecimiento tiene mesero con lindos trasero – agrego Alice siguiendo a las chicas

\- Mujeres – suspiraron los chicos atrás de Alice

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu mujer?¿tiene a alguna fijación con el trasero de las personas?- gruño arríe a matt lo miro negando la cabeza desde la cocina

\- No solo ella te estaba viendo los trasero , sinos ellas – murmuro melissa acercando a los chicos , esteban soltó un risa llamando la atención de los Shortman

\- ¿Por qué presiento que con ustedes jamás tendré un día triste?- mención mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos – cielos, jamás me había divertido tanto como hoy, ellas son su novias ¿verdad?

\- Bueno ... en realidad... son...- contestaba torpemente los chicos

\- Son nuestros amores imposible – mencionaba una voz atrás de esteban

\- Yahaira – llamaron los Shortman abalanzándose hacia la chica

\- Tranquilos amigos , tranquilos – reía mientras traba de escarpa de abrazo de grupo

\- Bienvenida a casa primita – saludo esteban a la chica una vez solos en el mostrador

\- Vaya eres el nuevo miembro de la familia – sonrió la chica tomando el control de caja con una facilidad

\- ¿has trabajado antes como cajera?- interrogo mirando cómo se manejaba con seguridad la maquina

\- Si , antes de venir a Hillwood estuve como cajera en una cafetería , así que esto es pan comido – aseguro la chica

\- ¿sabes me resultas algo familiar en especial por la peluca?- mencionaba el castaño mientras preparaba unas tazas

\- ¿Qué peluca?- miro al chico – es mi cabello verdadero – aseguro la chica agarrando un mechón de cabello

\- En serio , pensé que todo iba a usar peluca – dijo mirando con sorpresa al chica , la chica soltó un risa

\- Es broma si es una peluca- decía la chica mostrando un pequeño mecho en la nuca- ¿a quién te recordé?

\- Ah una persona que me dio el mejor regalo del mundo y que prometí ayudar a una persona a cambio de ese regalo -

\- Si fuera esa persona te diría que tu deuda ha sido saldada pero continuara con tu labor –mencionaba la chica con una sonrisa , mirando al chico

\- ¿hace cuánto llegaste?- pregunto Arnold llamando la atención de la chica

\- Hoy y viene con compañía –menciono la chica y agrego aprovechando que solo estaba ellos dos en el mostrador– pero creo que no va agradar la idea que tiene en mente

\- ¿es mala?- se acercó Arnold a la chica

\- Si para nuestro primo – miro la chica al estaban que platicaba cómodamente con melissa

\- ¿qué tiene que ver en este asunto? Oh , no me digas que planea que volvamos nuevamente – gruño

\- Si y no –contesto la chica mirando a Arnold – en el camino me tropecé con un hombre que le daba un aire a esteban , buscando a su hijo tiago leduc , te suena conocido

\- Es mejor que le informemos sobre el pequeño hallazgo –murmuro Arnold

\- Mejor yo lo hago ustedes vaya a descansa a su departamento –sugirió la chica

\- Yo le informare a los demás – agrego Arnold

\- Alice eres una pervertida ¿lo sabes?- gruño Jacobo caminando hacia el edificio de Helga

\- Si como no , y ustedes no cuenta , también les vieron el trasero a los mesero incluso tu eres más pervertido- apunto con su dedo al moreno - no creas que no te vi , le estabas viendo el trasero al chica

\- Yo... no... le ...estaba – balbuceaba Jacobo tratando de defenderse

\- Todos te vimos – agrego Alice señalando a los demás chicos

\- Basta – grito Helga- dejemos esta conversación en paz , sabes que Alice le gusta ver trasero a los hombre- gruño la morena – igual hemos descubierto que a Jacobo es un pervertido – suspiro el chico- también sabemos que uno de los mejores trasero viene con nosotros – se oyó un quejido de Daniel –y

\- Que lila no es tan inocente como pensamos – comentaba mirando a la pelirroja que tenía el ceño fruncido

\- ¿lila por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto Daniel

\- Es que sentí celos de que Alice le viera el trasero al último mesero pero más me enojo es que él le coqueteara- menciono haciendo un puchero

\- Y eso malo ¿Por qué?- interrogo Helga

\- Porque tengo novio y es Steven lo quiero mucho pero – enmudeció la pelirroja desviando la mirada

\- Pero ante la llegada de los Shortman a la cuidad removieron algunos sentimiento a ustedes ¿o me equivoco?- decía Daniel evitando la miradas asesinas de Helga y Alice

\- Bueno que dices de tu amanzona de Altamira ¿removió algún recuerdo?- lanzo Helga al chico que volteo a verla con una cara de seria

\- No removió ningún recuerdo o sentimiento , porque ellos siempre estuvieron presente hasta el día de hoy- sin más miro al suelo

\- ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?- grito Helga llamando la atención de los transeúntes que miraba curioso

\- Que siempre estuve enamorado de ella – grito el chico alzando las manos – pero la perdí por mi estúpida boca ,y cuando otra vez el destino me la pone en mi camino resulta que esta comprometida con un idiota – los chicos los veía sorprendidos y murmuro – no lo voy a negar siempre supe que era ella el día que llego a Hillwood – suspiro - fui su bravucón desde preescolar hasta la primaria ¿saben por qué?- los demás negaron la cabeza- porque quería llamar su atención , quería ella estuviera conmigo sonriendo diciendo que la broma que le hice fue muy divertida, siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo , era como la madre teresa de Calcuta , obrando bien

\- Suena mucho como era Arnold – lanzo lila mirando a Helga – tu eres la bravucona de él , tratabas que sus citas fracasara aun así él nunca te odio incluso cuando terminaron el seguía tratando igual

\- Te envidio Helga – lanzo Daniel depositando su mirada al cielo , Helga lo miraba con curiosidad- tu tuviste la valentía que yo carecí , declararte al dueño de tus ofensas, yo la aleje de Hillwood

\- ¿espera que , melody vivía antes en Hillwood?- cuestión Helga

\- Si , incluso viva enfrente de la florería de la señora vitelo , ella y yo íbamos al ps 115

\- O sea que podríamos habernos topado con ella o contigo en algún momento

\- en algunas ocasiones los veíamos ,aunque los que tropezar mucho era tú y Arnold – rio el chico – una vez dijo melody que tú y Arnold era un linda pareja

\- Arnold y yo nunca nos tropezamos cuando éramos novios

\- Melody era algo rara en ocasiones como si dentro de ella sabía los sentimiento de las personas bueno casi todas ,algo vio en ti y en el que hizo llegar esa conclusión no lo sé , era algo me fascinaba de ella – suspiro el chico

\- Entonces ya nos había visto anteriormente – agrego Helga

\- Si la vez que venias toda sucia con una pequeña cosa azul en la manos

\- Era la gorra del cabezón un obsequio de su padres

\- Yo venía persiguiendo a melody , no me preguntes porque no me acuerdo , solo vimos como él te abrazo y tú te quedas quieta por un momento , en momento me voltea a ver melody y sin más me abraza, no sabía qué hacer, mi sueño de tener contacto con ella se hizo realidad duro poco por después la empuje y le grite que no me volviera a tocar , Salí corriendo del lugar – suspiro

\- Jajá- una risa se escuchaba atrás de ellos , miraron con sorpresa que había revelando un pequeño momento en su infancia que muy poco sabia –Arnold es igual a melody y Helga es igual Daniel , ustedes cuatro estaba predestinados a ser pareja- menciono lila

\- Daniel y yo , por dios lila dices tonterías – farfullo la rubia

\- No , Daniel y melody ,Arnold y tu así debería ser la parejas

\- ¿Pero no los son?-murmuraron algo decaídos la rubia y el pelinegro entrando al edificio donde se encontraba la padilla

\- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Alice acercándose a los demás seguida de Helga , Daniel .lila y Jacobo

\- ¿sabe si todavía vive aquí los Shortman?- pregunto en susurro Rhonda

\- No creo, no lo he visto desde aquellas ves – contesto en susurro Helga -¿Por qué estamos hablando en susurro?

\- Por ella –señalo Rhonda a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones ,mirando con curiosidad al puerta

\- Es hermosa – susurro Sid mientras los demás veía a la mujer

La mujer era muy hermosa su cabellera rubia estaba recogido por un moño, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de color azul como rubí era algo rasgados , portaba un vestido blanco en la cintura un listo negro , sus manos traía un guantes negros , su piernas eran larga y torneadas y unas zapatillas de taco bajo de color negro , la mujer parecía un muñeca de porcelana , la mujer miro al grupo de jóvenes que no le quitaba la visita de encima le lanzo una sonrisa sonrojando a algunos, desvió su mirada para levantarse

\- Bonjour , mes chers petits , enfin paonest venu vous aider( _buenas tardes mi queridos pequeños , por fin pavorreal vino a ayudarlos_ )- saludaba la mujer al grupo de recién llegados quera ni más ni menos que los Shortman

\- Bonjuor mándame paonest –salúdalo a la mujer sin percatarse de otro grupo que lo miraba con sorpresa

\- Mi niños hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía – saludaba la mujer a los chicos con besos en ambas mejillas- ¿y dónde está mi querida lechuzita?

\- Se quedó a arreglar una cosas –contesto Arnold mirando a la mujer que se encontraba a su estatura

\- Veo que ha crecido mucho todos – los miraba con cariño- ¿saben por qué estoy aquí verdad?

\- Si, ya nos pusieron al tanto ¿pero está segura que eso no ayudara?

\- Claro que sí, tengo la confianza del mundo en ustedes ...- una voz interrumpió a la mujer

\- Mierda – murmuraron los Shortman

\- Disculpe madame pero le aconsejo que se le aleje de ellos, no son de fiar , son unos delincuentes que son investigados por el FBI- menciono una de las amigas de Rhonda

\- Perdón- mencionaba la mujer acercándose al grupo - ¿Cómo que son delincuentes?

\- Sí , no lo sabe ellos son un grupo de delincuentes son traficantes , unos asesinos y mercenarios- respondió Rhonda desviando la mirada – bueno es lo que dice la gente de la cuidad

\- ¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto la mujer a los Shortman , Arnold está a su límite de paciencia

\- No le haga caso , son habladurías de la gente ,que no tiene nada que hacer por ejemplo ellos – dijo melissa acercando a la mujer

\- ¿entonces por qué sus familias los votaron de sus casas?- gruño un amigo de steven – no es porque fueron la policía a su casas

\- A ti quien te hablo idiota – gruño arnie – mejor porque no vas y te drogas atrás de un basurero

\- Señora le recomiendo que no tenga trato con ellos , no he bien visto entablar alguna conversación con ellos – comento Gerald

\- La verdad son personas que solo trata a la gente como objeto – dijo Helga recordado su pela con el rubio

\- ¿Arnold les haría eso?- grito matt defendiendo a si primo

\- Claro que sí , lo hizo o acaso no te menciono que esparció unos rumores que se había acostado con todas las mujeres de su salón –lanzo Harold

\- ¿otro rumor de la gente verdad?- pregunto arnie a Arnold – es el mismo que me llego a los oídos aquella vez ,cuando nos pelamos

\- Si un imbécil lo voy a sacar a flote – murmuro

\- Son todos unos imbéciles por creer en el chismorreo de la gente – grito arnie - se ha olvidado de quien están hablado

\- Si , de un idiota , sin corazón , acompañados de unos imbéciles que se creen el centro del universo- grito Helga

\- Si tengo corazón pero la gente tiene a creer los que dice la gente y sacar conclusiones apresuradas- se defendió acercándose a Helga

\- ¿si tu corazón?, por dios Shortman tu no tiene empatía como tu prometidita la reina de las secta- gruño Daniel acercándose a Arnold seguido de Helga

\- Por qué no me sorprende en nada los gritos que oyen desde afuera – llamo la atención un voz desde la puerta, era yahaira visiblemente molesta -¿no que jamás le habláramos y toda esa letanía?

\- ¿Qué vienes a defender a tu prometido, es que necesita de tu ayuda?- se burló Daniel

\- Siempre tiene que decir todo lo que piensas , pero te voy a decir algo lo que Arnold y yo tenemos es un amistad y lo que somos prometidos es para dejaras de molestarme , idiota- gruño yahaira acercándose a Daniel y Helga

\- Es cierto lo que decía la princesa , son imbécil otra vez lo arruine – pensó Daniel con una cara de sorpresa

\- Basta – grito la mujer, interrumpiendo la contienda de rubios y de los cabello oscuros , se acercó al grupo de muchachos y se inclinó poniéndose de rodillas en suelo, inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza apoyaba en las mismas – lamento todo los problemas y ofensas que pudiera haber recibido por parte de los Shortman y de la señorita caballero , solo le pido su compresión ante la situación que está teniendo

\- Madame Nightingale – murmuraron arríe , matt y melissa , mientras le rubio y la castaña veía a todos molesto

\- No , no se debe disculpar – dijo Phoebe acercándose al mujer – yo también me disculpo por este momento bochornos que está presenciando – imito la posición de la mujer

\- Phoebe – susurraron los chicos

\- Madame karera ni shazai shite wa ikenai , shazai suru kachi wanai ( _madame levántese usted no debe disculparse con ellos, no merecen su disculpas_ )- dijeron unísono los Shortman y la castaña , melissa se había acercado a la mujer levantándola de suelo con delicadeza, Phoebe vio con sorpresa a los chicos por la forma tan fluida del japonés ,se levantó del suelo viendo como la mujer se acercaba a los primos de Arnold acompañada de la rubia , la asiática abrió un poco su boca para interrogar al rubio cuando unas voces llamado la atención de los demás

\- Vaya que gritos son eso , pero mira que tenemos aquí pandora y sus jinetes – menciono un chico igual a yahaira pero se veía algo mayor ,pero algo mas fornido vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca , detrás venia tres mujeres de cabello rubio castaño , morenas claras , una con un vestido color rojo haciendo juegos con su zapatillas , otra vestía un pantalón negro con un blusa con volante en las mangas de color salmón y la última vestía unos camisa a cuadro morada con un pantalones de mezclilla negros con cortes en las rodillas su calzado consistía en un converse blancos y aun lado del grupo se halla un chico era de cabello negro , moreno claro sus ojos al igual que las mujeres era de color miel dado un aire a los ojos de los gatos , se veía mas o menos de la edad de ellos, vestía uno camisa negra con un logo de grupo slayer combinado con un pantalones azul con unas botas negras

\- Demian – gruñeron Arnold e yahaira desviando su mirada a los demás , mientras la chica del vestido y castaño se acercaba a ellos

\- Vaya que tenemos aquí mi Shortman favorito – arrastrado las palabras el chico mirando a Arnold a los ojos – sabes nunca me agradaste – gruño entre dientes el chico

\- El sentimiento es mutuo – contesto Arnold dándole la espalada a Helga y agrego – pero que tenemos aquí cronos y sus titanes ¿a qué debemos su visita?-

\- Demian , ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- cuestiono la chica alzando un poco la voz

\- Tengo mis contacto hermanita y vengo a llevarte a willwood , no quiero que este con esto – señalo a Arnold

\- Ahora te da por ser el hermano preocupado, el señor se acordó de que tiene un hermana , pues sabes que no voy a regresar a willwod nunca mas – menciono yahaira alzando un poco más las voz

\- Me importa un bledo lo que digas te vienes conmigo ahora- dijo tomando del brazo algo que a Arnold no le gusto , tomando del brazo del chico

\- Suéltala ahora mismo , si ella quiere quedarse es su decisión- lo miro fijamente a los ojos

\- Shortman este asunto de ellos , no te metas por favor- decía la chica queriendo tomar la mano de Arnold a lo que yahaira la detuvo con su mano apretando con fuerza

\- Por qué no tomas tu palabras y no te mentes y donde no te llaman – agrego la chica

\- Te ordeno que la sueltes a Elizabeth , ahora –gruño Demian

\- Suelta primero a yahaira – menciono Arnold , los recién llegados y los restantes Shortman se miraba entre sí con preocupación , la atmosfera del salón se sentía tensa incluso la pandilla se movieron un pasos atrás sin desviar su mirada hacías la parejas que se estaba gritando

\- Él es el hermano mayor de melody , Demian Alexander caballero – murmuro Daniel a Helga

\- ¿y la mujer que esta aun lado?

\- Ella es Elizabeth Jane Zacarías es de la misma de edad de Demian , la de blusa con rosa

\- Salmon- corrigió Helga

\- Bueno la blusa color salmón es hanna Giselle , la camisa a cuadros es Chloe Allison y el chico Derek Luka todos son Zacarías

\- ¿Cómo los conoces?-interrogo Helga

\- Ellos estuvieron en la misma primaria con nosotros pero primero se mudaron ellos y después el hermano de melody al parecer su padre se había divorciado

\- Qué bueno que llegaron – aplaudió madame llamando la atención de todos – es mejor que discutamos esto en el departamento de Arnold

\- Por mi me parece bien verdad- sonrió burlonamente Demian a Arnold , soltando a yahaira – me puedes soltar me está lastimando

\- Delicado – gruño Arnold soltándolo , yahaira imito al chico soltando de su agarre a Elizabeth que solo se limitó a sobar su muñeca

\- Melissa le podrías indicar ¿dónde es?- menciono Cloe tomando de la brazo a la chica ,sonrió se encaminaba a las escaleras dejando solo Arnold , yahaira , luka y a la padilla en el recibidor

\- Vaya creo que sigue siendo molestos ¿verdad?- decía el luka mientras se acercaba a la pareja que no le quitaba la mirada de asesina y de asco a Demian y Elizabeth - ¿Qué no me va a saludar?

\- Lo siento luk , todavía hay un asunto sin resolver – menciono abrazado al chico –hace tanto tiempo amigo

\- Si , ni que lo digas pero por fin los tres mosqueteros esta reunidos – mencionaba el chico poniendo el puño delante del , Arnold y yahaira sonriendo chocando su puños con el del chico – y no se preocupen también aun cosas sin resolver de este lado , desde ellos están junto son unos

\- Iditas

\- Imbéciles

\- Malditos

\- Desgraciados

\- Son insoportables peor que un tiradero más oloroso que hay en el mundo – agrego luka- en fin mi amigos ¿porque estaba gritando?

\- Por comentarios de gente estúpida – menciono yahaira

\- ¿estúpida , a quien le dices estúpida?- gruño Daniel mirando a la chica

\- Pues a ti te digo estúpido tú y boca que habla pura ...-

\- Yahaira basta es mejor que subamos antes de venga gargamel con asrael por nosotros – interrumpió el rubio a la chica mientras se masajeaba las sien , recibiendo un bufido de ella

\- ¿tú eres Daniel Jacob argot?- señalo luka al chico y volteo a ver a Helga- ¿tú eres Helga Geraldine Pataki? – los muchachos afirmaron con la cabeza viendo con curiosidad al chico – que pequeño es el mundo verdad ¿chicos?- tanto Arnold como yahaira caminaron a las escaleras ocultado un sonrojo –chicos espéreme , nos vemos – se despido dejando a un grupo algo desconcertado

\- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombre completos?- se preguntaron Daniel y Helga

\- ¿desde cuándo pandora y los jinetes son poliglota?- cuestiono Steven

\- ¿Poli qué? – interrogo stinky

\- Hablan varios idiomas – contestó Phoebe

\- ¿Quién esa mujer?-pregunto Lizbeth -¿y por qué se casi se peleando ellos


End file.
